Automatic Transmission
by New.York.Celt
Summary: No one expects to be thrown into a whirlwind robotic adventure while trying to sell random crap from door to door. Meh..it's just my luck. 2007 movie: Sam/Mikaela, BumblebeexOC, eventual OptimusxOC and BarricadexOC. Chapters FIVE-TEN updated as of 7/1
1. The Thief Of Bikes

(: Read and Review. Updated on: 1/24/14

* * *

><p>I sighed, sluggishly walking down the sunny streets of Tranquility, California. I was pushing my neon orange bike alongside me, my patched-up messenger bag heavily hitting my thigh with every step I took. My poor, battered bag was filled with order forms and catalogs. I go to a Catholic School, and since our government funding was around twenty dollars, us students not only had to pay an arm and a lung in tuition, but also had to march around like brainless monkeys, going door to door selling <em>random crap<em>.

These god forsaken catalogs have everything from kitten calendars, bacon scented soap, collectable toys, and even bulk foods made for those underground nuclear bomb shelters, like the ones from the 50's.

I'll admit I _did _order that giant chocolate bar.

I shook my head, reminding myself of my goal. I needed to sell something by the time I made it home! I gave myself a dorky little fist pump as I moseyed on up to the first house on the street. I'd been all over my god forsaken neighborhood, and I've barley sold a thing. The only things I've sold were a few rolls of wrapping paper to that hoarding woman across the street and a puppy calendar to that creepy old man...I think he only bought it because I almost started crying.

I scratched my head, shrugging as I rang the doorbell and shifted my bike against my hip. It was so hot today that I couldn't bring myself to ride my bike any longer in the afternoon heat. The school made all of us students sell this junk in our uniforms: a pristine white polo shirt, a knee length grey skirt, black tights and black ballet shoes. I had forgone the tights, thrown on some black ankle socks, rolled up my skirt a little, and rolled up the sleeves of my polo, but I was still baking inside my own skin.

I waited on the porch for my next customer to answer the door, sweating my ass off.

Wow...I do complain a lot.

I twitched a little as an elderly man came to the door, wearing only a Dorothy costume from the Wizard of Oz. I ran my shaking hand through my sweaty hair. In shock, I dropped one of my many catalogs and order forms in front of him and began to back away slowly.

"You...you just keep that…and send any orders in to...Holy Crusader High School_...thanks_." I said slowly, hoping that no scarecrow, lion, or tin men would hop out and try to drag me inside. I practically sprinted down his walkway and began to fast walk down the street. As soon as I heard his door close, I sighed in relief.

Deciding that that was the final straw of the day, I started walking back down the road, heading back towards my house. My cousin lived a few blocks away from me, and my father and I recently moved here to be closer to her, and my aunt and uncle. I made one last stop at the house directly across the street from mine, only because they hadn't answered their door earlier on my route.

I slowly waddled up the driveway, eying the gorgeous yellow Camaro sitting pristinely in the driveway. I eyed it like it was the last thing on earth. It was a marvel, even though it looked like it had seen better days and better paintjobs.

"Whoever owns this...is one lucky bitch." I whispered, too nervous to running even a single finger over the hood as I passed. I lent my bike up against the side of the house as I closed in on the front door. I knocked, and began rocking on my heels as I waited. After a minute or so, a boy around my age answered the door. He had short, dark curly hair and dark blue-brown eyes.

"H-hey...can I help you?" He asked shakily as I raised my brow at him. He looked like someone had just threatened to tazer him. I noticed a thin layer of sweat dotting his forehead, but I could tell the air-conditioning in the house was on based on the cool sweep of air that graced my sweaty form when he opened his front door. Was he scared of door-to-door sales girls?

Yes sir, be terrified of the five-foot-two sales girl wearing a catholic school uniform.

"I live 'cross the street. Just wanted to say hi, and maybe plunder you." I said with a shrug, hoping I could win him over with some of my strange humor.

"Plunder?" He asked, his eyes widening. I laughed at the horrified look on the poor guy's face. He needed a drink, or maybe a tranquilizer.

"Calm down, twitch. I just have some crap catalogs filled with random stuff. Private schools have the crappiest funding, ya' know." I said, rolling my eyes. The boy chuckled, seemingly taking a deep breath and relaxed against the side of his door.

"I'm Sam."

"Katelynn." I said, holding my hand out and shaking his hand. Sam spied one of the many catalogs that were sticking out of my messenger bag and smiled.

"And what would you recommend, from your catalog of random crap?" He said, leaning further against the doorway. My thoughts automatically shot out of my mouth. That's what you get when you have absolutely no filter.

"Chocolate. There's _a giant_ ten pound chocolate bar, which I may have ordered myself." I said, grinning. Sam chuckled, patted his back pocket, and frowned a bit. He stepped out onto the porch and closed the front door behind him.

"C'mon, I left my wallet out in the garag-_AHHHHH_!" Sam screamed as he stepped down the walkway, straight into the beautiful yellow Camaro. I blinked, confused at his horrified reaction, and tilted my head.

"I know, the damn car's gorgeous. No need to shout." I said, watching as my new found customer began breathing heavily. Sam raked his shaking hands through his curly hair and pulled. He began sweating, his dark eyes wide in horror.

_"SATAN'S CAMARO!"_ Sam shouted, pointing at the car. Just as I was about to call him crazy, the car's engine suddenly turned on and revved all on its own. Sam ran away, almost knocking me over in the process, and proceeded to grab my bike! He began pedaling down the street at break neck speed, and the driverless Camaro, backed out of the driveway and sped after him.

"GET BACK HERE, SAM!" I screamed, noticing a pink bike right inside his garage. Why'd he have to steal my bike when he had a perfectly good one about a foot away! Furious at the theft of my bike, which wasn't even mine, it was my fathers; I mounted the girlie pink bike and began pedaling after the bike thief and the driverless Camero.

I wiped my forehead, sweat beginning to drip down into my eyes after a few short minutes of heavy pedaling. I was thankful of the black running shorts I had put on under my skirt as the wind whipped up the grey fabric multiple times. I saw Sam ahead of me take a sharp turn, somehow evading the Camero, but it was hot on his tail. I gasped as he crashed, falling off my bike and smashing his stupid face into the concrete, right in front of a familiar looking girl. I screeched to a stop right in front of the mangled pile of Sam and my thankfully undestroyed bike.

"Mikaela Banes?" I asked, hopping off my stolen bike. I grabbed mine off the ground, ignoring Sam as he twitched in pain. The girl's big, blue eyes widened and a friendly smile crossed her face.

"Katelynn Banghart? She asked, as Sam hauled himself onto his scratched elbows.

"You know her?" Sam managed to whimper out as he got into a sitting position.

"Mikaela used to go to Sunday school with me. Our last names were right next to each other in alphabetical order and the sisters always sat us alphabetically. Now, _shut it_, you thief of bikes." I said, turning to glare at him. Sam cringed and shrugged, quickly looking over his shoulders for his devil car stalker.

"You haven't changed at all." Mikaela smirked, slugging my shoulder. I snorted.

"Long time no see, girl. Been missin' ya'." I smiled, earning a similar smile from the dark haired beauty.

"You've still got those creepy eyes." She laughed, as I covered up my left eye and pretended to be insulted. My right eye was a bright blue, while my left was a light hazel; a side effect from being a premature baby.

Just as we were all about to have a nice chat, Sam yelped. We heard the rev of an engine, and the demon car came racing from nowhere towards us. Sam grabbed the pink bike and began speeding down the street. I sighed, as Mikaela fished out the keys for her moped.

"We're going after him…aren't we?" I asked, rolling my eyes. I was just happy that he didn't take my bike again.

"Of course." Mikaela said, as I sighed and mounted my bike.


	2. Mopeds and Robo-Cops

(: Read and Review. Updated on: 1/25/14

* * *

><p>We managed to keep an eye on Sam, but we somehow lost sight of Satan's Camaro as we were lead into what looked like a construction graveyard. It was a huge building that was either being built or being stripped for parts. Wind blew ominously through the bare, metal supports of the building, and I got the disgusting feeling of being watched. Smack in the middle of the gloomy construction sight, was a parked police car. I gasped, hiding behind some boxes as Mikaela eyed me oddly.<p>

"What's wrong?" She asked, as I pointed to where Sam was pedaling. He wasn't paying attention and slammed right into the side of the cop car. I winced, huddling against the largest box as Mikaela stood out in the open, wearing a somewhat stupid expression.

"You're hiding behind a box." Mikaela stated the obvious, unsure of why we were hiding from a police officer.

"You're hiding behind air!" I snapped back as Mikaela sighed, slapping her palm to her face.

"_Still_ afraid of police officers, I see." She muttered dryly. "I'm getting outta here. See ya' Kate." She said, heading back towards her moped. I waved, figuring I'd stay and make sure Sam, poor bastard, didn't land himself in jail for trespassing. I'll tell the cop that Sam's my older brother that just got his wisdom teeth done and was more than a little loopy on his pain meds…yea, that's a good cover story.

"See ya, Kaela." I said, turning back to Sam.

"Thank GOD you're here! I've had the worst day ever!" Sam shouted at the cop car as he managed to scramble to his feet. I sighed, feeling a little fear quake through me as the police man refused to exit the car. Sam didn't seem to notice as he kept spouting his woes.

"I've been-" He started, running his fingers through his hair and tugging at the roots while panting. "I've been followed here, on my mom's bike. _Right?_ And my car's right here! And its been _following _me!" He screamed. The officer still stayed inside his vehicle. All was silent for a moment before the squad-car jolted forwards, almost hitting Sam. I further peeked out from behind my hiding spot, my hair sticking to my sweat slicked forehead.

I squinted, wiping away my uneven bangs as I tried to make sense of the situation. I focused my frazzled attention on the squad-car. It didn't look like any regular cop car that I've ever seen. Most police cars had more of a Buick LeSabre look to them. This cruiser looked more like a supped up speed demon. Also, the lights and 'POLICE' text along the side of the car just looked...wrong. There was a badge near the front tire, which looked like this odd mask like symbol. The most noticeable thing was a little tag of writing underneath the backseat window.

_'To punish and enslave._'

Well...doesn't that sound just lovely?

The _'cop'_ car jerked forwards once again, knocking Sam onto his behind. I scrambled out of my hiding spot and stood in front of Sam; kicking the grill of the cruiser with all my might, just as it lunged forwards again. The sheer force of the nudge knocking me off my feet and sent me onto the ground beside Sam. I yelped, feeling the skin of my left elbow rip, as the car kept jerking towards us. Mikaela, true to her word, was nowhere to be seen as Sam grabbed the back of my once white collar, and tugged me back. The two of us began crawling backwards on our asses, like crabs.

Suddenly, spikey, barbed, torture instruments slowly began sliding out of the cruiser's head lights. Sam and I froze, holding onto each other in sheer terror. _After all, nothing sparks friendships like slow, painful torture._ We kept backing up on our behinds as the spikes spun in slow, menacing circles.

"What do you want from us?" Sam screamed, shoving our bodies back further. The spiked headlights retracted a little.

"Okay." I sighed, clutching at my bloodied elbow. I twitched as I heard an ugly sound. It sounded like someone unlocking a door that was supposed to be forever locked. Somehow, fog, or dust, had filtered into the warehouse, and we watched as the car began to..._disassemble_.

"What the fuck…" Sam whispered, his nails digging through my shirt and into the skin of my shoulder. I couldn't have cared less; I was doing the same thing to his wrist. The car somehow turned into a robot, with a scary cocoon like face and glowing red eyes.

"OH SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! KATE, _MOVE_!" Sam said, throwing me up and running away. The robot let out a frustrated roar, which was echoed with a loud smash. Sam and I raced side by side, jumping and lunging over random construction machines and debris. I panted, hearing the smashing footsteps of the freaking _robot_ following behind us.

The whole time, this is Sam: "OH SHIT! SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!"

We get it_...OH SHIT_.

With one swoop of the robot's claw, Sam and I were sent spinning through the air. We landed on an abandoned black car that was at the other end of the construction site. I landed on the roof, while Sam landed on the windshield, making the glass crack and web under him. I whimpered, hearing the glass splinter under his weight, but let out a relieved breath when he didn't crash through. At least he wasn't impaled by glass.

"This…this is a dream..." Sam whispered to himself, as I whimpered in hopeful agreement. I screamed as a menacing shadow loomed over us, and the car was suddenly being smashed down as the ugly robot stuffed his face in Sam's.

"ARE YOU USERNAME LADIESMAN217?!" It screamed in an unearthly voice. It sounded deep and staticy, like it was coming from an old radio.

"Y-yeah!" Sam shouted, as I stared down at him in horror and confusion. Usernames? Was this robot from some freaky singles site? Robo-and-me .com?

"WHERE IS EBAY ITEM 21153?! WHERE ARE THE GLASSES?!" The robot shouted, slamming its giant hand down on the car, coming way top close to pulverizing Sam's leg into pulp.

Seeing a pile of dust in one of the dents of the car's hood, I grabbed a handful and threw it in the robot's face. It made a garbled cough-like sound and jerked away, shaking its face. With the robot distracted, I grabbed the back of Sam's shirt and yanked him onto the roof of the car. I slid off the roof and managed to haul Sam to his feet along with me. We bounced off the car and made a mad dash for the exit, rocketing off and out into the bright sunshine. We heard the robot flip the car across the room, and I spied Mikaela driving past us without a care in the world.

Wow. You would'a thought she would have gotten further away by now, huh?

Mikaela saw Sam and me running out of the building, screaming our heads off, and decided to pull over. Too bad Sam decided to play a little mid-evil jousting with her, knocking her off her moped.

"_What_ is your problem, Sam?" She screamed, sitting up angrily and wiping dust off her clothes.

"_OKAY_! There is a monster, _right in there_!" He screamed, pointing to the sectioned off construction zone. Mikaela tossed her helmet to the ground angrily, clearly not believing a word Sam said.

"It just _attacked_ us!" I squeaked, childishly showing her my skinned elbow. Then, I heard what sounded like concrete crunching, and more cars being thrown about. That thing was going to chase after us, seeing as Sam had something that it wanted. What would a robot want with a pair of glasses anyways? Why was that robot on Ebay…how did it get on Ebay?

"**_HERE IT COMES_**!" Sam cried, "Get up!"

The giant black and white robot burst from the construction zone and was charging at us, his bright red eyes glowing. The three of us froze for a moment in fear; the robot was even scarier looking in broad daylight. With the robot closing in on us, we managed to hear tires squealing and dust being kicked up, as a flash of yellow began speeding closer to us.

I shoved my shoulder against Sam's, sending him flat against the ground as the Camaro squealed towards us. I stood in front of Sam, hoping that the Camaro would not see him if I was covering him.

Which, in retrospect, was a stupid idea.

The yellow Camaro spun, its bumper smashing against my already injured elbow, as it crashed into the evil robots leg. I shrieked, curling my arm closer to my torso in pain as the Camaro knocked down the robot. Its engine purred and it broke to a stop right in front of us, looking the part of a completely normal car. I winced, looking down at my bruised, bloody, and aching elbow.

Then, the Camaro's door opened all by itself.

"Sam! What_ is_ that thing?" Mikaela asked, looking down at me as I curled my arm closer to try and hide the blood.

"You two gotta _get in the car_! We _gotta_ get in!" Sam said, grabbing her wrist and my hand. I cried, feeling my elbow being stretched and pulled. Of course this goober grabs the hand on my wounded arm.

"No! No! No!" I cried, feeling childish as Sam tried to drag us into the car. Mikaela was putting up a fight too, clearly wanting to get back on her cute little moped and chug along to the nearest mall.

"_No!_ I don't wanna!" She cried, before we both saw the evil robot starting to stand back up. We stared at each other for a brief second before frantically shoving ourselves in the Camaro. Somehow, I ended up in the driver seat, while Sam and Mikaela ended up sharing shotgun. The doors slammed shut and locked, making all three of us jump in our seats. The Camaro switched gears before hauling ass away from the robot. I sighed, clutching at the beautifully worn leather seats.

"I'm never going to sell you anything again, Sam! God help any girl scouts who find their way to your door!" I cried, wiping away the tears that had traveled down one cheek. Sam nodded frantically, as a worn seat belt snapped across my chest all by itself. I yelped, looking down at the steering wheel. It had a weird mask like symbol on the horn. Sort of like the police cruiser, but it was different from what was on the cop car. The mask symbol was less pointed and looked a bit more face-like.

"Sam, I think we're in the middle of a movie style good guy vs. bad guy showdown." I whimpered as the Camaro burst through a cloud of dust, with the 'Police car' not too far behind us. The robot must have changed back to his car disguise. Does that mean that Sam's car was really a robot, too? I gripped the seat belt, too afraid to close my eyes as we flew through back alleys with the demon police on our tail.


	3. Baby Robots and Broadcasts

(: Read and Review. Updated on: 1/25/14

* * *

><p>True friendship is when you and your friends can be completely honest with each other.<p>

Not the _'honesty'_ like when you bluntly admit your friend's shirt is ugly.

But the kind of honesty when you can look your friend in the eye, listen to them say something completely hysterical, and all you can do is agree and say it back.

Mikaela and I were having one of those moments right now.

"GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!" Sam screamed, smashing his hands on the dashboard as the 'police' car tried to swerve alongside us. The Camaro was putting up a grand chase, but the cruiser was getting a little too close for comfort.

"_WE'RE GONNA DIE_!" Mikaela screamed, trying to curl herself into a little ball. I looked into her terrified eyes, which were filling up with a thin layer of tears.

"_WE'RE GONNA DIE_!" I shouted back, clutching the seat belt like it was my first born child.

"**_NO,_** WE'RE NOT!" Sam cried, spinning in the seat to try to see the cop car from the back windshield. Mikaela and I completely ignored him and kept screaming our heads off like banshees. Faintly, I heard what sounded like a whimper come from the car's speakers.

_"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"_

_"GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!"_

_"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"_

_"DAMNIT! I NEVER GOT TO EAT ALL THAT CHOCOLATE_!" I wailed, tossing my arm over my eyes in grief. Sam sighed, but eventually caved into our screaming and joined along. This was becoming quite the bonding moment, kinda like a campfire song.

_"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"_

_"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"_

_"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"_

_Ahh_…the beauty of friendship.

I uncovered my eyes and looked ahead just in time to see some old tinted windows. We all screamed as the Camaro went crashing through the windows and landed in what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

Great. Another desolated building where we could possibly meet our impending doom.

Debris flew up behind us as the cop car kept on its pursuit. We crashed into old wooden structures and cardboard boxes, sending them flying behind us. It was fully dark out by the time we exited the warehouse obstacle course. The Camaro suddenly stared to slow down and parked itself in a small, dark alley. Before any of us could dig up the courage to move, the door locks clicked down.

All of us held our breath as red and blue flashing lights appeared at the opening of the alley. The cop car drove past our hiding spot slowly, as if it were on the lookout for us. Its lights were flashing as the Camaro slowly backed up further into the alley to avoid the bright lights.

"We're locked in." Sam whispered, trying to pry the lock up with his fingers. I clenched the seat in fear with one hand, shakily reaching forwards and turning the keys in the ignition. The engine rumbled lowly, as if in a warning, but refused to burst to life.

"Please. _Please..._the engine won't start! _Oh god_." I whimpered, feeling the seat belt tighten around me. The top belt suddenly rose and pressed over my mouth in a _'be quiet'_ motion before going back to securing my torso. I stared out of the windshield in horror, seeing that god forsaken cop car still cruising around. It slowly passed us once again, driving a little faster. The cruiser slowed to a stop just past our hiding spot, like it was trying to figure out its next move. Hoping that it would leave soon, my thoughts were interrupted by a tiny jingle. Mikaela was too busy watching the cop car, leaving Sam and I the only ones to gape at each other, before turning to look at the keys. The metal keys were jingling in the ignition and slowly started to turn.

"I-It's starting up." Sam mumbled, his dark blue eyes wide.

The engine roared and purred to life, and the wheels started spinning in place. I could almost feel the tension in the engine as the Camaro built up power to drive out of the alleyway at top speed. The cop car backed up a bit at the sound of the engine, just as the Camaro rocketed out of our hiding space, hauling ass.

I tried to hold back my sobs as the others screamed bloody murder. We nicked the cruiser, causing it to spin. The Camaro didn't even jostle at the impact, just kept streaming along the road. The police car got a grip on itself and was once again hot on our heels a few moments later.

I felt the seat belt unclick around me as the car fishtailed and popped the door open. We all went flying out of the car, Sam cushioning Mikaela and me from the concrete. I heard another series of clicks and whirls, and I looked up to see the car _transforming._

The yellow hood parted and the car seemed to split in half. The wheels jutted out at a new angle and the car seemed to stand up. A yellow, helmeted head appeared, and arms formed before our eyes. The headlights repositioned themselves so they were upon the robot's chest plate, casting light out for the Camaro-robot as it took a fighting stance.

I was completely astounded. So, the Camaro is a robot, just like I suspected.

The cruiser robot transformed again, its cocoon face and evil red eyes shining in the night. It lunged at the Camaro, shouting loudly. With one of its massive hands, the Camaro robot shoved us to the side, and away from the incoming robot. The evil robot cop jumped on the Camaro, knocking the yellow robot to the ground with a burst of sparks and giant bangs. The robots smashed into some power lines as they tussled, causing firework like sparks to blow up around them.

The sparks lit our dark surroundings, enabling Sam, Mikaela, and I to start running away without tripping over our own feet. When we were a safe distance away, we stopped running and turned back to the action. Sam wrapped his arms around Mikaela and me. We were shivering, partly in the cold, but mostly in fear.

The Camaro robot was knocked down again and the Cop robot stood a little taller. A compartment by its midsection suddenly popped open, and a strange little robot came flying out.

Did that cruiser robot just have a baby?

Woah, the Camaro robot just punched a _pregnant_ robot! That's off limits!

The cruiser robot's baby, which looked like an ugly robotic skeleton, caught sight of us and began to scramble over. The Camaro robot noticed the smaller robot and tried to reach out to us. Before the yellow robot could even move, it was body slammed by the cruiser robot.

We watched as the little robot raced its way over to us, making a series of crazed giggles and bloops. It looked like an evil demon as it came closer, and we all started backing up. We were in the middle of a field, with a few rock'em, sock'em robots and an abandoned chemical plant in front of us, a deep ravine and huge gate behind us, and nothing but miles of open fields on our sides.

We cringed and held onto each other as the ground shook. The Camaro robot was thrown into a giant smoke stack, but rebounded with a slew of ninja like flips which seemed impossible for a flexible human to do, let alone a robot. The two robots grabbed each other and seemed to cartwheel into a small electrical shack and more phone wires. Sparks burst all around them; the light was so bright that it made me cover my eyes with my arm.

"Run!" Mikaela said when a few of the sparks came close to burning us. We turned to run, but something dragged Sam to the ground with a hellish shriek. It was the little baby robot, its fingers digging into Sam's ankle. Sam pushed himself up and spat out the dirt and gravel that had ended up in his mouth from the fall. I screamed as the little robot started crawling up Sam's leg, warbling like an underwater radio.

Sam screamed as he tried to kick the robot off his foot. I tried to kick at the robot, but it just held on tighter to his leg. Mikaela ran over to a tool shed that was up against the fence and kicked the door in. Sam kept screaming, shaking his leg violently. The little robot cheeped and beeped, but it held firm.

"_IT'S GONNA KILL ME!"_ He screamed, as his kicks sent gravel flying. I lunged for his legs and tried to pry the robot off, but its edges were sharp and the bastard thing kept fighting back.

"Mik! It would be a great time to find something! A flamethrower! Anything!" I shouted to the dark haired girl, pulling at any part of the robot I could get ahold of. I kept gasping and coughing for air as dust was kicked up around us. Sam had a new idea, and began to unbutton his pants.

Thankfully, the little robot's claws were only sunk into his pant leg. I helped Sam up as he shook his pants off, just as another boom shook the ground. Sam and I wobbled, losing our balance and were sent tumbling down the ravine. I scrabbled for some kind of hold and managed to grab ahold of some old tree roots. Sam, one leg still in his pants, and the robot, rolled down the rest of the way to the bottom of the ravine, where they hit the metal gate.

Bright side, it wasn't electric!

Shaking, I hauled myself up and crawled to the top of the ravine. When I reached the top, I sighed and pressed myself into the cool grass. Everything was sore, especially my elbow. I could see the two robots fighting from my place on the ground, but I knew I needed at least a minute to muscle up some energy to move. I heard the sound of a power saw whirling, and expecting another demon-robot-baby, I turned my head. It was Mikaela, rushing out of the tool shed with a lovely little saw.

"Are you alright?" Mikaela asked, a nervous sweat developing on her brow. "Where's Sam?"

"I'm gonna be fine, I just need a minute. Sam's down there! Hurry, that thing is still with him!" I said, trying to push myself up a bit. My arms shook and I knew I needed another minute. My head was still spinning from the roll down the ravine I took. It wouldn't be safe for me to try and get up.

"Go kick some ass!" I shouted at Mikaela, who ran down the ravine with the saw held above her head. Now that my ears had stopped ringing, I could hear Sam screaming and shaking the metal gate. My attention was stolen by the two massive robots that were still fighting, their blows shaking the ground.

I closed my eyes and pressed my burning face into the cold grass. A moment later, a bang so large that it shook the ground and made my head bounce against the grass came from the two large robots. Terrified that the cruiser robot won, I slowly looked up.

The yellow Camaro bot was standing, and as I slowly pushed myself up onto my hands, I saw the cop robot lying behind him. The Camaro robot was turning his head every which way, probably searching for us. The cop robot shook for a moment, before it assembled itself back into his car disguise. It chugged away as fast as its damaged body could carry itself.

"H..He's letting it go?" I whispered to myself, confused. The Camaro's glowing blue eyes locked onto me. I froze, hoping that if I didn't move, it wouldn't be able to see me. Like the T-Rex in the Jurassic Park movies.

The yellow robot slowly came closer, its footsteps surprisingly gentle. I sat up on my behind, looking up at the massive creature as it closed in. When it was about a yard away, the yellow robot slowly lowered itself to its knees. A sheet of metal that covered everything but its eyes slid away, revealing a somewhat recognizable face.

I gulped and held my breath as the yellow robot stared me down. Was he going to step on me? Dissect me? Sam and Mikaela came rushing up the ravine to my side, where they too froze at the sight of the Camaro robot. It hadn't moved, other than his glowing eyes darting and blinking.

"W-what is it?" Mikaela whispered, having dropped the electric saw somewhere. I coughed, unable to form words. It was a robot, which was clearly waiting for us to respond.

"I-it's a robot. Just a super...advanced robot. It's probably Japanese." Sam said, mouth agape and looking at the yellow robot in awe. I twitched a little, putting my hands on the ground and shakily pushing myself to my feet.

"_Defiantly Japanese_...my ass." I snorted, patting the dirt off my skirt.

Sam began scooting closer to the robot, who was inching closer to us as well. I slowly followed Sam's lead, nervously eyeing the robot's arm-cannon. The robot seemed to notice where my eyes were, and his canon slowly began to revert back to a hand.

"What are you two doing? Kate! Sam!" Mikaela whispered.

"Mik!" I taunted back, rolling my eyes. "It doesn't want to hurt us."

"It would have already if it wanted to." Sam agreed, stepping a foot closer to the robot. I looked over at Sam, who was wearing a pair of boxer shorts.

"Sam...where are your pants?" I asked, hoping that the baby robot didn't eat them or something. Sam blushed, shrugging and looking over his shoulder into the ravine. Mik slapped his shoulder and shot me a dark glare.

"Kate! We have more things to worry about than Sam turning into a nudist. Sam, _Really? Do you speak robot?_ Because they just had a giant droid death match!" Mikaela whispered angrily, her eyes growing wider as the robot came closer. It pushed its chest out, and placed its hands on its metal hips, striking somewhat of a heroic pose.

"I think it wants something from me." Sam said, stepping closer.

"Like what? An oil change." I snorted, stepping closer as well. We were close enough where I could feel heat radiating from the metal. Not as much as a human, but a nice amount of heat instead of the cold metal I had expected.

"The other robot was talking about my Ebay page." Sam reminded me, making Mikaela sigh and try to catch her breath.

"You are the _strangest_ boy I've ever met." Mikaela admitted, sounding frustrated. Sam flinched a bit, but shrugged his shoulders, as if he'd heard that barb many times before.

"And _you_! I'm _not surprised! _It's like freaky stuff is attracted to you!" Mikaela mumbled to me. I shrugged my shoulders and nudged Sam. If anyone was going to start talking to the robot, Sam was going first. It was him that got us all into this mess anyway.

"Can you talk?" Sam said loudly. The robot seemed to smile and nodded his head.

"**_XM RADIO-DIGITAL CABLE-BROADCASTING SYSTEM_**." The robot "spoke", still holding its heroic stance.

"So...y-you talk through the radio?" I stuttered, tilting my neck up to see higher. The robot seemed to internally cheer, nodding happily while clapping its large hands.

**_"THANK YOU! You're beautiful! You're wonderful, you're wonderful!"_** The robot said, pointing one of his fingers down at me. I blushed, my eye twitching a little. I don't like when people point at me. It was a little degrading if you ask me. Made me feel like an animal at the zoo.

"So what was that last night? What was that?" Sam said, confusing the hell out of Mikaela and me. The robot pointed up towards the night's sky.

**_"Message from Star-fleet Captain. Throughout the inanimate vastness of space. ANGELS WILL RAIN DOWN LIKE VISITORS FROM HEAVEN! HALLELUJAH!"_** The robot mixed broadcasts from his radio link to form sentences.

"What are you? Like an alien or something?" Mikaela asked hotly, rolling her eyes in confusion. The robot didn't respond, but did nod and pointed up to the stars once more. The robot got down on all fours and slowly disassembled before clicking back together to form the Camaro.

**_"Any more questions you want to ask?" _**The voice came from the car's speakers as the passenger door opened.

Sam sighed. "He wants us to get in."

"No shit." I said, heading towards the driver's side door. Mikaela grabbed my wrist, tugging me back a little.

"And go where exactly?" She said defensively, digging her nails into my wrist. Sam sighed, yanking me from her grip and heading closer to the car. I waited at the driver's side door, too nervous to touch without the robot's permission. A second later, the door opened, allowing me to sit in the driver's seat.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life...don't you _want _to say that you had the _guts_ to get in the car?" Sam asked, waiting by the passenger's side door.

The driver's door closed behind me as I sat down, the seat belt clicking over my form. I realized now that I could barely see over the steering wheel or even reach the pedals. Stupid freaking shortness. I was about to adjust the seat so it would at least look like I was driving this death machine, when the seat moved itself. The seat shuddered underneath me as it slid up and forwards.

"Thank you, Mister…Mister Camaro." I said, having no clue how to respond to the robot.

**_"My pleasure- comfort is our number one concern- shooorrrtaay!"_** The radio sang, making my cheeks burn bright red. Sam somehow managed to get Mikaela into the backseat of the car. The Camaro switched gears and took off, taking us away from the abandoned plant. We stopped for a brief moment to pick up Mikaela's purse and Sam's pants before we were on the road again. I sighed, as Mikaela, Sam and I starred at each other tiredly.

"Thank you." I said to the robot, letting my head press against the headrest.

**_"No trouble...no trouble at all..."_** The radio rabbled, making me smile.


	4. We Love Chihuahuas And Cousins

(: Read and Review. Updated on: 1/27/14

* * *

><p>"Sorry for getting blood all over your…uhh…<em>insides<em>?" I said, wincing as I felt some more dried blood cake off my elbow and fall onto the seat. The radio crackled, smashing together different songs and broadcasts.

**_"Don't say you're sorry, just live and let live -It's alright -Lord, I'm fine."_** The radio crackled, making me smile. I hoped that I wasn't bothering him and I wondered if he could see me inside of himself. Sam had argued that his car was definably a male, which Mikaela and I agreed after Mister Camaro made some loud noises after being called a female. Mikaela and Sam were cuddling in the passenger seat, the seat belt stretched and wrapped around them.

Yeah, I have no clue why Mikaela went along with that old _'seatbelt-so we can be safe'_ routine. Too much like Dora the Explorer for me to fall for. Our ride was silent for a while, Mister Camaro taking us wherever he damn well pleased. Mikaela sighed after a long while, leaning further against Sam.

"You know what I don't understand?" Mikaela asked, as Sam and I answered with silence and a blank stare. Darkness enveloped the car as Mister Camaro drove into a tunnel. The artificial lights that lined the tunnel and the lights shining from the Camaro's dashboard made me feel calm.

"Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super advanced robot, does he transform _back_ into this piece of crap Camaro?" Mikaela whispered to us, her eyes gleaming. The radio, which had been playing softly, turned off immediately with a loud crackle and snap. Mister Camaro spun, fishtailing violently and sending my body slamming into the door. I felt the lightly scabbed over cuts on my left elbow reopen. I whimpered, hearing the angry honks and shouts of other drivers as the passenger side door opened up.

With a jostle, Mister Camaro kicked Sam and Mikaela out. I reached for my door, but it locked itself before I could even pull the handle. The seat belt tightened around my torso, making me slam back into the seat. Sam and Mikaela scrambled out just as Mister Camaro spun his wheels and drove away down the tunnel. I squeaked as I heard Sam's angry shouts. My scrambling hand found the window crank and I spun the window down as quickly as I could. I stuck my head out of the open window to try and see them.

"FANTASTIC! Now you've pissed him off! That car is sensitive!" Sam shouted at Mikaela, throwing his hands above his head. "I mean, four-thousand dollars just drove off! With Kate!"

_Great,_ I love how I come after the four grand.

"Uhh...can I...get out?" I asked, gently tapping the steering wheel to get Mister Camaro's attention. He didn't respond, but he started driving closer to the wall of the tunnel. The car jerked and I felt everything tilt to one side. With another bounce, I felt the entire car lift onto two wheels, causing me to be thrown to the right side of the car. The seatbelt held me in place, but I still managed to flounder around. I yelped, stiffening up and holding onto the steering wheel. I heard a familiar song come over the radio, which almost made up for the fact that I was hanging sideways.

"**_Easy does it, easy does it._**" Mister Camaro's radio whispered as a strange blue light showered the interior of the car. The blue light scanned over the old leather and metal, causing the textures to shine and shift. The blue light faded quickly and I noticed that the aged leather beneath my thighs felt different.

I clenched the wheel as Mister Camaro bounced back onto all four of his wheels. He then pulled a tight U-turn and began to drive back towards Sam and Mikaela, who were fighting on the sidewalk. I took a deep, stabilizing breath before opening my eyes (_when did they close?)_ and looked around the interior. Mister Camaro's seats were now new black leather and his dashboard was glistening and updated. When I looked out the windshield, I saw the hood of a glistening, brand spankin' new, _smokin' hot_ Camaro.

"Just because you play my favorite band and have a smokin' hot body doesn't mean I'm not scared." I said, as we coasted to a stop in front of an amazed Mikaela and Sam.

**_"Only time will tell- Do not be afraid- FEEL GOOD- I know you like that!"_** The Camaro bounced and chirped. I let out a breathless laugh, feeling overwhelmed and shocked. Was this real? Was this really happening to me? Sam popped the passenger door open and slid into the seat with Mikaela, the new seatbelt stretching over them and clicking fastened.

There were seatbelts in the backseat in Mister Camaro's new and improved form, but I wasn't about to take Sam's thunder from him. The awkward guy needs to get the girl sometimes!

"Oh…my...god." Sam said, feeling the new seat beneath him. Mister Camaro seemed to purr at all the attention his new form was getting, and quickly zoomed off down the street. He seemed to have some idea of where we were going. I couldn't help but feel nervous: it was dark out and none of us knew where Mister Camaro was taking us.

We drove out of the city, and traveled into the countryside. The bumpy roads made my stomach churn, but there wasn't much that could be done about it. We came upon a large field that was sectioned off by a massive metal fence. The Camaro slowed down and gently pushed open the metal gates, which we _clearly_ were not supposed to go through, with his front grill. Mister Camaro stopped, popping open both of his front doors. All three of us slid from the luxurious seats, stretching our stiff limbs.

**_"VISITORS FROM HEAVEN- HALLELUJAH!_**" The radio boomed, making us turn our eyes upwards. We lent up against the Camaro's glimmering new hood, watching the sky anxiously.

At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. We waited for a few moments, and just when I was about to voice my confusion, four bright balls of fire appeared out of nowhere in the sky. The meteorites sped towards Earth at breakneck speed as Sam, Mikaela, and I huddled together. Sam wrapped his hand around Mikaela's and I couldn't help but tuck my fingers into the grill of the Camaro and squeeze.

Blue lightening flashed across the sky as the meteors closed in, crashing to the ground with earth quaking power. One of the meteors slammed into the field, not too far off from where we were. We all stared at each other for a moment, trying to figure out who would suggest we check out the meteorite first. Sam nodded to Mikaela, and the two love birds started running towards the blue flashes of light.

"You guys go ahead! I'll stay with Satan's Camaro! _DINOSAURS WERE KILLED BY A SINGLE METEOR! WE JUST SAW FOUR! THAT'S QUADRUPLE DINOSAUR DEATH!"_ I shouted, my fingers still entangled in Mister Camaro's grill. The Camaro seemed to shake a little and made a low rumbling sound. Was he laughing at me? His headlights darkened for a second before his radio crackled and started playing a familiar un-godly song.

**_"I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME! WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY!"_**

"NO! _NO! NO BARNEY THE DINOSAUR!_ You're an alien! How would you even know that song?!" I groaned, horrified that he somehow knew the most obnoxious song to ever grace the radio waves.

"**_It's world wide- check us out on facebook- web- we can be found online!- Google it!" _**Mister Camaro said, his headlights flashing. I eyed him oddly, unsure if he could even see me.

"You searched the internet…for dinosaur and that song came up?" I asked, leaning against his hood. His metal felt warm to the touch, but wasn't as warm as human skin. Mister Camaro bounced a little, in what I assumed to be the equivalence of a nod.

"So you can just…search the internet with your mind?" I asked, twiddling the fingers of my free hand on his hood. He made a chirping noise, the engine rumbling underneath my back. I found myself at a loss of what to say, which didn't happen often. Even if I didn't have anything to say, I could always pull a random fact or story out of my head, but I was completely drawing a blank.

"How're you liking Earth so far?" I mumbled, staring up at the stars. Were more meteors going to come? More visitors from heaven? More robot aliens like Mister Camaro?

**_"Earth is- just a small world- but it's so beautiful, oh so beautiful!- Luckiest girl in the world- to have this place- as your- home, sweet home."_** He said softly, the sound coming out of the open windows. I sighed, pressing myself further into the smooth metal.

"I never really thought about it. People make documentaries about how pretty Earth is…they're nice to look at, but I've never really sat and appreciated it." I said, leaning the back of my head against his hood. The sky was peaceful, nothing but twinkling stars.

**_"I like your- armor."_** Mister Camaro said softly. My brows furrowed in confusion, and I turned a bit to rest on my side.

"You mean my clothes?" I asked, looking down at my torn up uniform. My white polo was now tan and completely filthy. My skirt was torn to shreds and I once again had to thank God for remembering to put on shorts underneath. The car bounced a little underneath me.

"Thanks. They're usually not as dirty and bloody. I'm glad I can pull off the apocalyptic look." I joked, looking down at my battered black ballet shoes. I hate these shoes and I'm pretty sure nothing, not even running during an alien invasion, would destroy these shoes.

"Your…uh…paint job is very nice. Your old one was nice, too." I said, feeling compelled to give him a compliment as well. His engine rumbled a little.

**_"What is your- name?"_** Mister Camaro asked.

"I'm Katelynn, but you can call me Kate." I said, rolling my shoulders. "What's your name?"

**_"I'ma bee, I'ma bee, I'ma, I'ma, I'ma bee- When the bee stings- Little bumblebees buzzing." _**

"Bee? Huh, it fits your whole black and yellow motif." I said, taking my hand out of his grill and patting his yellow and black hood. Mister Camaro, _Bee,_ chirped and shifting a little under me. Sam and Mikaela came running back to us, causing Bee to pop open his doors. Mikaela wasted no time getting in the backseat while Sam sat in shotgun.

_Awh_. The seat sharing honeymoon must be over.

I dragged myself back into the driver's seat, ready for another long, achy drive. Since I wasn't actually driving, I was able to stretch my legs out. Bee backed away from the field, pulled a 180 turn, and started driving back into the city limits.

"What did you guys see?" I asked, nestling myself further into the seat.

"A big robot. Biggest I've ever seen, even on TV." Sam whispered, looking back at Mikaela for reassurance. Mik nodded quickly, pushing her hair away from her face.

"I don't think it saw us though. It ran off towards the highway." Mikaela said, biting her bottom lip.

"At least it didn't try to kill you. Bee and I were having a nice little stargazing date without you." I mocked, earning a shocked look from Sam.

"You named my car?" Sam said, looking disappointed. "It's my job to name him!"

"He already had a name, thank you." I said, patting the steering wheel.

**_"What's my name, what's my name?- I'll be your honey bee- bees in the trap! Bee-Bees in the trap!"_** The radio crackled.

"Bee." Sam said softly, looking out the window in a daze. He nodded his head after a moment. Everyone was silent as Bee drove us into the bustling city. We soon began taking turns down the more dirty and dangerous streets; the kind that my dad would never like me driving through. The dangerous streets turned into shady alleyways. I felt Mikaela shift nervously in the backseat, especially when gangsters and thugs would turn their interest towards Bee. The seatbelt's grip on me tightened a little when one of the larger thugs got a little too close, causing Bee to make a sharp turn down another alley.

"Do you feel comfortable sitting there?" Mikaela asked me from the back seat. I shrugged, focusing on my messed up elbow. The bleeding had stopped, but the color of the skin was this odd plum-orangish tone that was obviously not healthy. I was more worried about that than any two-bit thug trying to steal our alien robot car.

"Why wouldn't I be comfortable? It's just as secure right here as it is back there." I admitted, shrugging my shoulders.

**_"You will be safe in my arms- everything's alright, everything's fine."_**

"Well, he's driving." Mikaela reasoned after Bee's little solo was over. I shrugged, feeling a blush coming on. I hope I wasn't making Bee uncomfortable. He always opened his driver's door for me, but maybe he was just being polite. Mikaela let it go after that, turning her attention back to our shady surroundings.

Bee drove on for a few more minutes, and he started slowing as we cruised down a foggy, deserted alley way. Bee slowed down to a complete stop, and I squinted when something reflected against the fog just ahead of us. Whatever it was, it was getting closer. After a few tense moments, we realized that it was head lights bouncing against the fog.

Bee opened his doors, and Sam, Mikaela, and I slowly crawled out as a monstrous semi-truck slowly rolled towards us. It looked like '_Old American Pride' _to me, with red flames painted on the truck's glimmering blue paint. I heard a siren behind us and spun around quickly. Had the cruiser robot come back?

Three more cars were coming our way from behind us. A pickup truck, a search and rescue vehicle, and a smaller, silver sports car bringing up the rear. My attention was brought back to the Semi as it stopped in front of us, only a few inches away. I was the same height as the middle of the grill, which made me flinch. Holy hell, this robot must be Godzilla sized! I looked closely at the Semi's grill and recognized the little mask like symbol that was on Bee's horn.

I quickly jumped back with a yelp as the Semi's engine started making loud noises. Clicking, whirling noises and what sounded like compressed air erupted from the Semi. The tires popped out at an angle, axles and pipes began jutting out, and the grill seemed to separate. Eventually, a ginormous red, blue and silver robot stood before us. He had to be at least 30 feet tall!

The bright yellow search and rescue vehicle, which I could now tell was a Hummer, drove past us and parked alongside the large robot's foot. The two other vehicles parked along the robot's other side: a large, black Top Kick pickup truck and a sleek little sterling silver Pontiac. Once all three of the vehicles were parked; they too began to transform into giant robots.

We humans gaped like fish at the massive beings as they created a circle around us. The largest robot knelt down to our level, but was still hovering above us by a few feet. I heard Bee transforming behind us, making loud squeaking and beeping noises. The biggest robot was looking down at us, his blue eyes were so bright and fluorescent, they seemed to light up the darkness around us.

Holy fuck…this robot's head is bigger than Sam's entire torso!

The robot kept leaning over, getting closer and closer to our faces. Personal space please? I dared not say that out loud. With the way this guy carried himself, his shoulders high and with an air of leadership, he was probably a king or something. The booming voice that came out of the Semi-robot was so deep that I could almost feel the ground shake.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky? Descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" The robot asked us, his voice reverberating against my ribs. Mikaela swallowed thickly, leaning closer to Sam.

"They know your name." She whispered fearfully, holding onto Sam's arm. I stood there stiffly, nervous that if I made one wrong move, the robot would snap. I watched, frozen, as the robot's eyes flickered back and forth from Sam, to Mikaela, to me.

"Yeah." Sam answered the robot shakily, wrapping his hands around me and Mikaela's forearms. Gingerly, he tugging us away from the robot and inched us behind him. The robot took note of Sam's actions with a raised, metal brow.

"I am Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." He said, gesturing with his hand towards the other robots. Another deep voice came from what used to be the search and rescue Hummer. The robot sounded a little grumpier than Optimus, but didn't sound mean.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The neon yellow robot said, putting his hand in the air in a sort of 'whatever' wave and flick gesture.

_"Autobots."_ Sam whispered, wiping sweat off his cheek. Optimus' eyes tuned into Mikaela and I, making us flinch.

"What are your designations?" He asked kindly, tilting his giant, helmet like head.

"I don't think I'm designated for anything, besides getting inside robotic cars." I spewed out, unable to hold back my inner voice. He seemed to kindly smile at my confusion, his eyes darkened for a second before he reworded his question.

"Identity? Names?" He listed off a few synonymous words for his meaning of 'designation'.

"Mikaela Eliza Banes." Mikaela said, stepping closer to Sam. Optimus turned to me, his eyes still glowing.

"Katelynn McHugh Banghart." I said, as Sam's grip loosened on my arm.

"What's crackin' lil' bitches?" The sleek, silver Pontiac asked, doing some weird kick flip before striking a pose and landing in a laid back position on an old junked car. Optimus cleared his throat and nodded towards the sterling silver robot.

"My first lieutenant, designation: Jazz." Optimus said.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz sighed happily, fully content with using a rather uncomfortable looking car as a couch.

"How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked, seeing as Jazz decided to go all gangsta-bot on us. Mikaela and I giggled, as Jazz began trying to copy gang signs and what looked like..._the middle finger_ with his long, sharp, metal phalanges.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus said seriously, looking down at us.

"When you search the web…your eyes or headlights dim a bit, right?" I asked curiously, turning to the large robot. He nodded, smiling, then pointed behind us to what used to be the large, black, pickup truck with the smoke stacks.

"My weapon's specialist, designation: Ironhide." Ironhide's hands formed and clicked, spun and morphed into glowing cannons, which he pointed at us humans. Bee revved his engine, glaring at the larger robot.

"You feeling lucky, punks?" Ironhide rasped, quoting a movie. I snorted, trying to bite back my smile.

"How _'Dirty Harry'_ can you get?" I couldn't help but squeak out as Ironhide smiled.

"Easy Ironhide." Optimus said, seeing as Sam had grown wary of his cannons. Meh...big baby.

"I'm just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons." Ironhide sighed like a little kid. It was kinda cute though, I shook my head at the thought. Optimus pointed to what used to be the bright yellow search and rescue Hummer.

"Our medical officer, designation: Ratchet." Optimus introduced the medical officer, who was sniffing the air like a blood hound. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the rest of Optimus' introductions. Optimus finally pointed to 'Satan's Camaro' who was pretending to box while dancing to a hip hop song on his radio.

"You already know your guardian, designation: Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee," Sam said, turning to look at the dancing robot. "Bee."

**_"Check on the rep, yep second to none!"_**Bee chirped as he punched the air a few times.

"I'm allergic to bees." I whispered dumbly, unsure of what else to say. We had already known his name, thanks to me. Mikaela jabbed me in the ribs with her elbow, smirking at me.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." Ratchet admitted, pointing what looked like a laser pointer at Bumblebee's throat. Bee coughed, backing away from the red light as if it bothered him. Ratchet's attention turned back to the three of us and he began sniffing the air once more.

"The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the dark haired female." He said, unembarrassed as Sam coughed and Mikaela pushed her hair away from her face. Ratchet sniffed the air again, apparently not done embarrassing us poor humans.

"But the female wants to go into recharge." He said, clearly meaning sleep. What are these guys? Recharging? Are they giant iPods?

"The tiny female wants Bumblebee close by. Her optics keep twitching over to him." Ratchet said, his bright blue eyes locked on me. I blushed again, but did take a small step closer to the yellow Camaro. Bee whistled, bending over at his hips and blinking owlishly at me. I blushed harder, turning my head down and toeing the ground. Jazz snorted, coming a bit closer to us, his eyes narrowing down on me.

"Ratchet, ya might wanna scan the humans for injuries and scrap 'fore we go any further. Especially 'dat tiny one. Looks like er joint's pretty fragged up and her optics are probably on da fritz." Jazz said looking down at our dirtied forms. Ratchet hummed, bending down to look me in the face.

"You have quite odd optics." Ratchet said, his blue eyes-_er optics_ shining brightly into my own mismatched orbs. I heard Bumblebee's engine rev from behind Ratchet. That must be kind of like a growl, it certainly wasn't a happy noise.

"Optics?" I questioned. These Autobot's had some weird alien slang going on.

"Eyes." Ratchet explained, taking ahold of my arm in two of his fingers and looking at my "fragged up joint", which apparently translates to my messed up elbow.

"HEY! My eyes are fine! I was a pre-term baby, thank you!" I shouted in Jazz's general direction, too afraid to face him while one of his buddies had a grip on my already fucked up elbow.

"It's broken, barley." Ratchet said, the metal on his wrist opening up. A long, plastic tube came out, along with what looked like a roll of gauze tape.

**_WELL_**! I'm sorry my broken elbow isn't _broken_ enough to your standards.

The tube poured out clear liquid that I instantly recognized by the smell: disinfectant. I jerked a little at the stinging sensation, hissing between my teeth. Bee made some worried clicks, but stayed beside Optimus as he and Sam started talking about Sam's descendant's glasses. The old glasses somehow had a map printed on them that would lead the Autobots to something Optimus called The Cube. The Cube, also known as The Allspark, was pretty much the center of life for their planet. The story sounded too strange for me to follow, and I couldn't imagine an entire planet could be fueled by a single cube.

I saw Optimus tap the side of his helmet, activating a spooky hologram of what was the Autobot's home planet. Robotic corpses hung off of metal trees, as a dark colored, red eyed robot speared another robot through the chest. I had to turn away from it after only a few seconds. It was too gruesome to watch, made even more sickening as I realized that it wasn't just a movie; it was real.

"Thanks Ratchet." I said distantly, patting my elbow lightly after the medical officer wrapped and closed off the bandages securely. Ratchet smiled, nodding to me as he quickly changed back into his vehicle form, along with the other robots. We were apparently going back to Sam's house to get these Armageddon stopping glasses, which some robot named Megatron wants as well.

Oh, and the evil robots are called Decepticons.

_Totally makes sense._

Sam, Mikaela, and I rode in Bee, who lead all the other Autobot's back to Sam's house. The ride was swift, all our focus set on finding these map-glasses. As we pulled up to the back of Sam's house, we all hopped out of Bee with a nervous energy buzzing in our veins.

"I need you two to stay here! Really! You and you, stay here and watch them!" Sam whisper-shouted at Mikaela and me before running up to his back door.

All the Autobots grumbled, quickly transforming into their robot forms. Mikaela was trying to whisper to them to get down and stay out of sight. Optimus ignored her and began stepping over trees and fences to get into Sam's back yard. Mikaela tried to reason the others back into their car modes, but it didn't seem to be working very well. Just as I was about to shout at Jazz to get away from a telephone pole, I was suddenly up in the air. I yelped, looking down to see that I was in Bumblebee's hand.

"Bee!" I whispered, as he stepped over the fence and knelt beside Sam's house. Oh shit! Sam's dad was right there! All he needed to do was to step out the door and turn a little and he would get an eyeful of yellow robot! Sam was trying to talk his dad into staying inside, as Bee and I peered at him from the corner of the house. Sam seemed to realize that Mikaela and I had failed in keeping the Autobots hidden and shot me a brief glare.

"Turn back into the car!" I whispered, tugging at my hair. Bee's head tilted, as if he was confused.

**_"Does that form- please you baaaaayybyy!" _**His radio whispered at a low volume. I blushed, shaking my head and hiding my face in my hands.

"N-Yes...N-...you need to stay hidden!" I whimpered, turning redder by the second. Bee didn't seem to understand, but thought my reaction was humorous. I sighed, trying to figure out a way of wording to him that he and all his robo-buddies had to stay out of sight.

"Sam gave us...a…_mission_, _a mission_, that's right!" I said, watching as his beautiful eyes brightened at the word mission.

"Our mission is to make sure you guys all stay out of trouble while he is trying to get the glasses. Mikaela, Sam, and I are doing our parts! You guys are making us fail our mission!" I whispered, seeing his eyes darken. Bee made some sad clicking noises and made a sigh-like sound.

**_"I've failed you my dear- I'm sorry!- I'll make it up to you...with everything."_** Bee said, his eyes dimming. I instantly felt bad, like I had guilted him. I bit my lip and reached out to pat his cheek.

"Don't worry Bee; just keep as quiet as you can." I whispered as quietly as I could to demonstrate while trying to hide my red face. Bee nodded seriously, holding me closely against his chest. He turned us towards Sam's backyard, where all the Autobots were tromping about.

Sam's backyard is actually really pretty! All the _flowers_! Oh! Look at that nice fountai-

**_Crunch._**

...That used to be a nice fountain.

Sam had somehow managed to talk his father to stay inside the house and was now freaking out about the destruction of his backyard. I understood his frustration. There was no way he could fix the wreckage before his parents noticed.

"Sorry, my bad." Optimus said sheepishly, as Sam bounced around the destroyed fountain angrily.

"You couldn't wait for five minutes! You couldn't just stay! _Just stay_!" Sam was losing his cool, looking dirty and sweaty. Sam ran back inside, just as a cute little Chihuahua wearing a cast came trotting out. I awhed, looking down from Bee's hand.

"I wanna pet the puppy!" I squeaked as Bee laughed and set me down on the ground. I skipped over to where the dog was, just as it wiggled on over next to Ironhide and proceeded to take a leg-up position on the weapon specialist's toe. I cringed, racing forward and snatching up the poor puppy. I quickly looked at its name tags, seeing that the cute little beast was named Mojo.

"Ugh_...wet_!" Ironhide groaned, shaking off his foot. I shivered, as his large hands turned into cannons and began to glow. He pointed his cannons towards me and Mojo, who was shivering in my arms.

"No, no! This is Mojo! He's a pet, that's all! P-please put the shiny cannons away." I whimpered, holding the shaken Chihuahua to my chest. Bee came marching up behind me, his radio blaring what sounded like angry death metal.

**_"Get down, get away!- back up, back up, back up!- step off- my girl!" _**Bee said, rushing over and blocking me from Ironhide's cannons with one of his legs. I blushed as Ironhide raised his metal brow, clearly not wanting to shoot me, but Mojo on the other hand was a different story.

"Sam has a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide asked politely, cannons twirling as Sam raced towards us and snatched Mojo from my arms.

"He's not a rodent! He's a Chihuahua! We _love_…Chihuahua's." Sam said, shaking his pathetic dog.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot." Ironhide growled, shaking his foot. I looked to Sam, shrugging my shoulders.

"It's on his foot, bro." I reasoned, scratching the back of my head. Sam groaned, holding his dog closer to his chest.

"H-He peed on you? _Bad_ Mojo. _Bad Mojo_!" Sam scolded the small dog, who looked up at his boy with pathetically sad eyes.

"Bad Mojo." Ironhide repeated, pointing at the Chihuahua. Sam's head shot up in the direction of his house as voices were raised. Someone in his house was shouting, but it was intelligible from back in the yard. Sam sighed, rushing into his house through the back door. Ironhide groaned, shaking his foot.

"That's gonna rust." He grumbled before he turned his neon blue gaze to me. "Those are his creators?"

I nodded, praying that his parents weren't coming out here anytime soon. I felt my cellphone, which had miraculously stayed in my pocket, start to vibrate. I felt myself visibly pale when a specific ringtone began to play and all the Autobots looked down at me. I blushed once again, fishing my cell phone out of my skirt's pocket. The loud ringtone snapped off as I cradled my phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"KATE! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?"

"Hello, Bridgette." I sighed, covering my eyes. Bridgette was too angry to speak English and starting hissing her anger out in German. I could hear her kicking doors and walls as she stormed around her house. I could hear Sam and his parents fighting inside his house; their screams flowing out into the backyard. I rubbed at my forehead from the different screams that I was being forced to listen to. More than a little frustrated, I muttered a quick goodbye to Bridgette before turning off my phone. The Autobots looked back and forth between Sam's house and me, worried looks in their optics.

"Are you having creator problems, as well?" Optimus asked, kneeling down. I shook my head, feeling the start of a headache.

"I've got cousin problems."


	5. Criminals And Robo-Boys

(: Read and Review. Updated on: 2/1/14

* * *

><p>"So cousins are small screaming relatives?" Optimus mused, scratching his helmet. I shrugged, nodding my head. That was the best way to describe cousins; most of them anyway.<p>

"Pretty much, especially the younger ones." I sighed, my ears still ringing from Bridgette's angry tirade. I told her that I had a bad day at school and was too pissed off to come home, which made her calm down a little bit. I knew she was lonely right now, since her parents were gone. My father and her parents were out on am _adults only_ vacation to their favorite casino in Las Vegas.

Didn't bother me much, I hate casino food.

After hanging up on her, I noticed that the Autobots were still destroying Sam's backyard. Sam had, _once again_, told them to hide, but they just turned back into their car modes. That would have been fine if they had bothered to park their giant, metal asses in the street.

Nope. The Autobots thought it was cool to use Sam's backyard as a trailer park.

Sam was going to be so pissed. The Autobots were parked right in the middle of his yard, squishing the grass that he was so protective of. I heard Sam open his window, and I squatted down besides Optimus' large tire, trying to hide from the oncoming tirade. I saw Sam peak his head out of his window and soon the whisper-yelling started up again.

"THIS ISN'T HIDING! This is my backyard, not a truck stop!" Sam said, going back to ripping apart his bedroom. Mikaela was up there helping him, thanks to Optimus giving her a lift up to his window, but so far the two have been unsuccessful. Optimus sighed, turning back into his robot form and peeking into Sam's room. The leader stepped in some flower beds that lined the house, which Sam instantly began freaking out about.

He mentioned something about his mother, how much she loved those flowers, and a baseball bat.

"What is with Earth females and these flowers? They are weak and puny." Ironhide commented, stepping on a bed of geraniums. I squeaked, picking up a stick from the ground and throwing it at his giant toe.

"Because! They're pretty and colorful!" I defended my planet's plant life as the weapons specialist snorted and began mumbling to himself in another language.

"We must have the glasses." Optimus' booming voice echoed around, as I groaned. The giant robot was still standing against the house, pressing his face into Sam's window. I hobbled over to Bee, taking a seat on one of his feet. He chirped, looking down at me with a friendly expression on his face. It was a little hard to tell, since he didn't exactly have a humanoid mouth.

**_"Are they findin' what they're looking for? Will the search be over soon?"_** He asked, ending his sing-along question with a tiny chirp.

"Sam said he has the glasses _somewhere_, Bumble." I said, not even thinking about the stupid nickname. I swore to God I meant to call him Bee, but the cutesy nickname just came out! I blushed bright red, scratching the back of my head. I heard Sam shouting and Optimus trying to talk the boy down.

These guys were really starting to push Sam's buttons. Optimus was still sticking his face in Sam's window, trying to help the two love birds find the glasses. I had a feeling that Sam had an overly messy room. Optimus sighed, reluctantly backing away from Sam's window.

"Autobots, fall back." He commanded, stepping away to give Sam some breathing room. All the Autobots stood up, lumbering away from the house with the silence of a dying cow. Bee picked me up with one hand and held me against his metal hip. I clung tightly to his yellow hip plates as the Autobots stumbled and searched for some place to go. I spied Ratchet and Ironhide were rough housing by the fence, mocking each other playfully.

"What's wrong with you, scrap metal?" Ironhide said, shoving Ratchet out of his way and into a set of power lines. I yelped as sparks crackled and Ratchet's sirens wailed as he was electrocuted. His leg involuntarily kicked out underneath him, and he fell down onto a small greenhouse. Ratchet's landing created massive vibrations that made everything quake. People began screaming and I heard one very loud man scream "EARTHQUAKE!" I winced as I managed to hang onto Bee, even though he wobbled a bit.

"He wanted us to be quiet." Optimus sighed, covering his face with his large hand. Ratchet shook his head a little, giggling madly.

"Woah! That was tingly!" He said, groaning in pleasure like a pot head as Ironhide chuckled

"Yeah; that looks fun." He snorted sarcastically; grabbing ahold of the power lines in Ratchet's hands and yanking them clear out of the pole. More bursts of sparks rained down around us, the wooden pole tipping and crashing to the ground. Optimus groaned as Bee whistled awkwardly.

"Stop acting like pot heads!" I shouted, as Bee picked me up and held me to his upper chest, right underneath his chin. I could hear something similar to a quiet engine rumbling softly in his chest. It was like a soft, almost silent purr. Ratchet and Ironhide rolled their optics at me and went back to go bother Sam. Was that poor boy ever going to get his five minutes of desired peace? The two Autobots made their way to Sam's window and cackled, shining their way-to-bright headlights into his room, practically blinding him.

"Pot?" Optimus asked, directing Ratchet to point his light elsewhere. I sighed from my place on Bee's chest. The only way to make giant robots _more_ noticeable was to shine bright lights all around them. I'm surprised someone hasn't called the cops yet.

"It's a drug that makes people all…_loopy_. I guess like jolts of electricity is for you guys." I shrugged, something that I'd been doing a lot recently. Bee chuckled behind me, hefting me onto his shoulder. Screams interrupted us and made us turn our attention to Sam's room. His parents had smelt that something fishy was up and were trying to break into Sam's room.

"Ohh...parents." Optimus said, pointing his fingers in a silent order for the Autobots to hide.

Bumblebee nodded, silently sprinting back against Sam's house. The Camaro ducked below the window and tried to tip toe away cutely. Optimus caused another mini earthquake while trying to veer away from the window. I felt a nervous sweat being to gather at the back of my neck.

"Quick! Hide!" Optimus ordered, as Ironhide leaned against one side of the house with Ratchet hiding behind him. Jazz, Bee, and I ducked below the windows, where the two robots spied a small overhang porch, but there was only enough room for one Autobot to hide there. Jazz was forced to scoot over and hide in a small garage, while Bee and I took cover under the small overhang.

Big metal and paper lanterns hung from the ceiling, making it slightly hard to hide under. I whimpered as one of the lantern balls smacked into the back of my head. Bee made another group of clicking noises, his radio playing softly.

**_"Hush, shush- everythin's gonna be alright...rock-a-bye."_** Bee played softly, crouching lower and getting closer to the ground. A beam from a flashlight shot out from the window above us, swerving and surveying all over the back yard. Bee's radio snapped off and we both held our breath. I tried to sink lower into Bumblebee's armor, pressing myself fully against the tepid metal.

"Oh look at the _yard_! The yard id destroyed! Judy, we better call the city! We've gotta blown transformer! Power pole sparking all over the place! _Ohh man..._the yards a waste, trashed, _gone_." An irritated, older male's voice boomed from the window. We heard the window slam as Sam's father shut it angrily. I sighed, practically drooping in relief as Bee crawled out from our hiding space. Ironhide glared up at the window, activating one of his arm cannons.

"The parents are _very_ irritating. Can I take them out?" His deep voice boomed, as he aimed his cannon at the window. I snorted, clutching the side of Bumblebee's helmet for balance as I found a comfortable seat on his shoulder once more.

"Ironhide you know we don't harm humans! What is with you?" Optimus growled darkly, hopping off of the roof and shaking his hands at the black armored robot in frustrating.

"Well...I'm just saying we could…it's an option." Ironhide mumbled, deactivating their cannons with a nonchalant shrug.

"We wouldn't harm them. They'd just go missing." I said, scratching my cheek as Bumblebee squeaked and clicked sharply in my direction. Ironhide chuckled darkly, a smaller cannon coming out of his finger.

"How delicate are you fleshies?" Ironhide asked, sneaking a peak through the windows at Sam's parents. Optimus starred back and forth between Ironhide and I, looking shocked and horrified.

"We cook in the freaking sun." I said plainly, just having gotten over a bad case of sun burn myself. Note to self: always wear sunscreen whenever I leave the house.

"1,000 degrees would kill you then, yes?" Ironhide chuckled, his finger cannon morphing back to normal once the weapon specialist caught Optimus' glare. If looks could kill, Ironhide and I would be making license plates in the sky.

"We'd be ashes." I said, shrinking down as Optimus turned his full glare onto me. Suddenly, the sound of closing car doors met our ears and red and blue lights came from the front of the house. Cops! Someone had called the cops! I whimpered, curling down and pressing against Bee's neck. Hopefully these cop cars were real police officers, not Decepticons.

Or not.

Decepticons are scary, but so are cops.

The fin-like antennas attached to Optimus' helmet perked up like puppy ears at the noise. His optics narrowed and his head snapped towards the front of the house. His mouth dropped into a deep frown as the red and blue lights began glowing brighter as more cars arrived.

"Humans." Optimus said, as he began backing away from the side of the house. "Jazz, investigate."

Jazz nodded, holding his hand out towards the front of the house and closing his optics. Not waiting for an order from Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide went back into the alley, changing into their car mods. Bee, Optimus, and I stayed as Jazz growled, dropping his hand and opening his optics.

"Government officials, they're onto us and they're takin' the kids." Jazz hissed through clenched teeth. Optimus groaned and sniffed the air, his shoulders dropping.

"They're coming this way. Roll out, Autobots." Optimus said, causing Jazz and Bee to race to the back alley. Bumblebee stopped as soon as we were hidden in the darkness. He turned to look back at Sam's house one more time, clicking and whining loudly. Poor Bee was clearly hurting and wanted to go back to the house to get Sam and Mikaela. Jazz grabbed his arm with a stern hand, tugging us further into the alley.

"C'mon Bee, we'll get 'em back. Look at the bright side! Ya' still got baby girl right here." Jazz comforted him, nodding to me atop his shoulder. With a small smile, Jazz changed back into his car mod. Bee sniffled once more, his optics drooping sadly as he gingerly took me off his shoulder and hugged me to his hard chest.

"I'm alright, Bee." I whimpered, hoping to give the Camaro a little comfort. A low beep came from deep within Bee's throat as he placed me on the ground. He crouched; his metal beginning to fold over itself and in a matter of seconds, Satan's Camaro was before me. I hopped in the driver's seat just in time for Bee to strap me down with a seatbelt as he spun his tires and zoomed out of the alley.

We were silent as we caught up with the other Autobots. Bumblebee didn't even turn on his radio, but every so often a small, high pitched whine would come from his dashboard. After a few moments, Bee's wiper fluid spayed all over the windshield and his wipers went on full speed. It took me a second to recognize this as Bee's version of sobbing. I whimpered, feeling silent tears prickle down my own cheeks. I leaned forward and placed my cheek against his steering wheel.

"Oh Bee...we'll get them back. Jazz said so." I whispered, unsure of what to say that would make Bee feel better. Bee responded with more cleaning fluid and the squeak of the wipers. His radio crackled, but Bee said nothing.

"Please Bee, don't be sad. We'll get Sam and Mikaela back. Trust me." I begged, running my shaking fingers over the steering wheel. Bee shivered and seemed to sniffle a little, but the wiper fluid stopped. Bee kept his wipers on, but at least he had stopped crying.

"There we go, no more tears. C'mon play me a song, baby." I cooed gently, leaning back against the seat. Bee was silent for a little while, but I could see the radio dials turning. When the wipers were turned off, the radio turned up and Bee's usual mix mash of songs came pouring out.

**_"Don't be scared, I'm right here baby- this train is commin' off the track- don't slow down..-with you right here, I'm a rocketeer- Stay on the scene, like a sex machine..." _**Bee clipped together, pulling behind Jazz. I laughed, smiling as the seatbelt tightened around me.

"Glad to see you can bounce back so quickly." I whispered, my eyelids feeling heavier as the seat seemed to warm beneath him. Bee reclined the chair for me a little bit, but enough to where it looked like I was still driving. I'd always felt the most comfortable in cars, which was slightly dangerous if I was already very tired.

When I was little, every time I was sick, the only thing that would make me feel better would be if my dad drove me around in his Jeep. I would settle into the comfy seats that my dad would line with blankets and I would fall asleep peacefully in the car. The feeling of the road going underneath you, the feeling of motion, was better than being cradled.

"Thanks, Bumble." I said, closing my eyes and curling up in the seat a little bit. Who would actually look in the car anyways? It was too late for any sane person to be out. The loony people out here wouldn't be surprised by a driverless car. I sighed against Bee's seat, feeling comforted by Bee's seatbelt around me.

**_"Always, I wanna be with you and make believe with you, and live in harmony, harmony. Oh love! Always..."_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Kate! C'mon!"<em>

_I smiled, recognizing the voice automatically. A pair of brown eyes so dark that they looked black met mine as another voice was heard behind us. I groaned, sitting up and seeing a large forest before me. My cousin, Bridgette, helped me haul myself to my feet as our childhood friend, Saoirse, retreated back into the woods. _

_"Kate, c'mon! Seer is getting away!" Bridgette giggled, running after the other girl. As I took my first step towards the forest, I found myself back on the ground. I struggled to stand again, but I felt like I was being held down by some invisible force._

_A whirling noise from beside me made me turn my head. With a gasp, I watched in horror as something akin to a massive cannon rose from the ground, firing a blast into the tree line. I heard screams coming from the forest and my chest heaved when I saw one a person get hit by one of the cannon's blasts. My cousin's body flew from the forest and landed at my feet, her blond curls dripping with blood._

_"BRIDGETTE!"_

_Another blast came from the cannon as I struggled with my invisible bonds. I felt the dirt underneath me give way a little bit. I heard another deafening scream as the massive cannon hit another person. A small form came flying across the forest floor, smashing into a large tree that was only yards away. The form dropped to the ground in a wet heap, coating the tree with blood and organs. Her long, unnatural colored hair was singed in places, but I knew exactly who it was. _

_"SAOIRSE!"_

_I screamed again, watching as the blue haired girl struggled to pick up her head. Her big, grey eyes pierced mine, and my heart ached as I watched my friend, who was always so strong and proud, reduced to nothing more than a burnt pile of flesh. The cannon seemed to realize that Saoirse wasn't fully dead yet and locked back onto her. The blue haired girl smiled, spitting out blood. _

_"SAOIRSE!" I screamed her name, as the cannon recharged and fired once more. I closed my eyes and all I heard was the-_

**_BANG!_**

I was jerked awake by the sound of twisting metal and exploding glass. Thank god that was _just_ a nightmare. I had to take a deep breath and start a mantra of: "Just a nightmare...everyone's okay…just a nightmare."

I shook off the mental remnants of the nightmare quickly, having been used to those since I was little. Bee chirped a soft hello to me, which I smiled fondly at, but my mouth dropped open as I looked out of Bee's windshield at the fucked up happenings around us.

_Optimus_ _Prime_, the Autobot with not a mean circuit in his wiring, was lifting a large, black SUV into the air. Other black SUV's were all over the road and men in black suits were gaping up at the metal leader. Optimus ripped the roof off the car before dropping it to the ground. Sparks burst as people screamed and Optimus sneered down at the SUV. The men in black raced out of their cars and pointed their largest guns up at the Prime.

I slipped out of Bee's front seat and took notice that we were on a small bridge, just above the commotion. Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz were already in their robot mods, ready to be at their leader's side in a moment's notice.

Bee dropped his hand to the ground after he transformed, allowing me to step into his palm. He popped me up to sit on his shoulder and watched the hubbub below us with eager eyes. Bee chirped, clearly ready to jump into the fray, but Jazz stopped him with a worried grunt.

"Bee, is baby girl safe goin' down there with us?" Jazz asked, curiously looking at me with a sceptic optic. Bee growled in frustration, his radio flickering.

**"I know- what's going- to be the- best- for her."** Bee split together from different talk shows. The yellow robot shook his hands in a frustrated manor and made a high pitched binging noise. Jazz shrugged, rolling his optics, and seemingly letting his worry go. I rubbed Bee's shoulder, turning my eyes back to Optimus.

"Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Optimus growled with a rumble of anger. How were we going to get down there? _Jump_ off the bridge?

Unfortunately, we were.

All the sudden, the Autobots and I were flipping off of the bridge and landing onto the road below. I squeaked, holding onto Bee's armor as he activated one of his arm cannons. As we jumped from the bridge, the road crumbled and trembled beneath the Autobot's feet. Ironhide activated both of his huge cannons, grinning like a psycho as the suited men started to aim their weapons.

"Freeze!" Ironhide shouted, his cannons glowing a deep orange with heat. Jazz held his hand out and it began to shake. Some of the braver men still had their guns raised, but had not fired, unsure of which robot to shoot.

"Give me those!" Jazz snapped, all the human's guns quickly flying up to his hand. I needed to get me some of those magnetic mittens! I could use them to attach and scale Bumblebee a mountain goat.

My random thoughts were cleared as a tiny; weasel looking man came out of the SUV that Optimus totaled. Sam and Mikaela skittered from the destroyed SUV after the weasel man, looking safe, if not a little shaken. Mikaela began relieving Sam of his handcuffs, her thin fingers working quickly. Sam mumbled something, obviously hurtful. Mikaela's shoulders slumped and she turned away from him. Anger built up in me, my chest suddenly feeling heavier. Ratchet looked over to us, his optics turning white before returning to their normal blue.

"Bumblebee, calm down your hum-" Ratchet was cut off when Bumblebee let out a sort of aggravated growl, silencing the medical robot, who rolled his optics.

"Fine, calm down _Kate_. Her heart rate and blood pressure have drastically risen. Her pheromones indicate anger." Ratchet said, before turning back to the battle at hand. Bee turned to look at me, the best he could with me still on his shoulder. I took a deep breath to relax myself and closed my eyes.

"I'm fine. Just…Sam said something that hurt Mikaela's feelings. I-It's fine...I just...She…she and I used to be childhood playmates. We're not really close anymore, but she was still my best friend from birth until we were like 14, so I'm a little..._protective_." I grumbled, curling up against the lukewarm metal

**_"Best of friends, having so much fun together- protective is okay- lay down your life for a friend- I'm protective- of you- I understand, my dear, I truly do."_** I smiled, feeling better. Bee chirped and tilted his head, softly nudging me before turning his full attention back to the situation around us. All the government workers were frozen in fear, watching as a gang of robots began to circle around them.

Sounds like a bad sci-fi movie, right?

"There are some S-Seven protocols! Okay, I'm not authorized to communicate with you, only to tell you I can't communicate with you!" A loud, whiny voice shouted up to Optimus. The Prime looked less than amused, his shoulders tense.

"Get out of the car." Optimus growled lowly, his optics shining dark blue. The man seemed to look around him at the other men before slowly standing up in what was left of the SUV. It wasn't much of a car anymore, more like a metal cup.

"M-me?" The weasel man asked, raising his arms up in the universal sign of surrender.

"**_Now_**." Optimus ordered with a tone that would make any sane man curl up and die. The man mumbled to himself and wisely did as Optimus said. Mikaela and Sam watched, Sam inching away from Mikaela with a hurt expression. Worried for Mikaela, I whistled, catching her attention and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled, sending the gesture right back. I tapped Bee's armored shoulder impatiently, wanting to be let down.

"Bee, lemme down please." I whispered, desperate to be with Sam and Mikaela on the ground. I wanted to just make sure that they were alright. With a happy chirp, Bee lightly picked me up and placed me on the ground.

**_"Go do ya' groove thang- Hey- Sammy!- Play nice with the- the men in blaaaacckk!"_** Bee's radio blasted, earning disturbed looks from the government officials. I sprinted over towards Sam and Mikaela, causing Sam to look at me and frown.

"I'm sorry, 'Kaela. I-I didn't mean to sound so...It's just...I _assumed_-" Sam mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"You assumed _what_? That we were _hardened_ criminals? That _'criminals were hot'_." She air quoted with a menacing glare. I glared, noting her use of _we_ as she jerked her thumb in the direction of the head man in black, the one that looked like a weasel.

Mister Weasel.

With a groan, my head throbbed as I finally connected the dots. These people were from the government; of course they'd know everything about us. Mister Weasel must have brought up our criminal records to Sam. Being the goody-two-shoes that he is, Sam probably overreacted and thought we were murderers or kidnappers. The only reason Mikaela has a record was because she wouldn't sell out her father, the only family in the world, other than her grandmother.

"I won't treat either of you differently, I swear." Sam said, looking Mikaela and I in the eye. "No matter what either of you have done."

"Well, when you're left alone at the age of 10 and you're _literally_ starving to death, the only option is to steal food. But shit happens. What can ya' do to change it, right?" I asked rhetorically, seeing Sam flinch. I felt like a bit of myself was revealed to Sam, about something that I didn't like talking about. Sam seemed to understand and squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

"C'mon, we've got assholes to deal with." Mikaela said, turning to look at Mister Weasel, who was quaking in his government issued suit. Sam led the human charge as we marched over to the weasel, who sneered back at us.

"What is Sector Seven?" Sam growled with a dark tone. Mikaela and I stood on each side of him, our arms over our chests, tying to look as intimidating as possible.

"I'm the one that asks questions around here, young man! Not you!" Mister Weasel shouted, his voice cracking under pressure. Sam twitched, his eyes narrowing in dislike.

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked, the Autobot's headlights shining above us. I felt something in my chest twitch a little bit, kind of like a premonition. It was telling me that Bee was behind me, standing a little to my right. Slowly, I looked over my shoulder and right there he was.

_Odd_.

"Miss Banghart, nice to see you not hanging from your robo-boy-toy." Mister Weasel said, finally focusing on me, noticing my glances towards Bumblebee. I smirked, tilting my head to the side. A huge part of me wanted to ram my fist down his throat. Sure, Bee is _mine_, but he is not my _toy_. Bee isn't an object; he's a person…in a sense. A giant, metal person.

"Jealous?" I shrugged, as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Where'd you take my parents?" Sam asked angrily, clenching his fists and squaring his shoulders. Mister Weasel huffed, sneering at the curly haired Camaro owner.

"I am not at liberty to discuss-_Hey_!" Mister Weasel said as Sam began to pick the front pocket of his coat. "Touch me and that's a federal offence!"

"And a moral offence." I said, earning a chuckle from Mikaela. With a victorious smirk, Sam pulled out a rather shiny looking badge from the man's pocket. Grinning, Sam swung the badge in front of the man's face.

"Do whatever you want and get away with it badge." Sam said, holding the badge inches from the man's reach.

"Brave all the sudden with your big alien friends." Mister Weasel scoffed, his glare intensifying. On the badge, in gleaming letters was the man's name, rank, and '_SECTOR SEVEN._'

"What's Sector Seven?" I asked, taking the badge from Sam's hands and turning it around in mine. It certainly felt real, but it could be a fake. Reading the badge, I found that Mister Weasel's real name was Mister Simmons.

"Wouldn't you like to know! Maybe if you and your partner in crime would hop off the robot rodeo for a moment, my men would show you to their quarters." Mister Simmons growled, eying me up and down mockingly.

Suddenly, both Ironhide and Bee's arm cannons were directed at Simmons' head. Bumblebee grabbed his crotch area, flipping open a compartment. A plastic piece came flying out and hit Simmons square in the back of the head. With his arms still raised, Simmons turned to glare at Bee, just in time for a strange, clear liquid to spew from Bee's crotch compartment. The liquid sprayed over Simmons like a water hose, soaking him to the bone.

I snorted loudly, which quickly erupted into full blown laughter. _Go_ _Bee_! Optimus kept his stern face, but I could see the mirth and humor in his blue optics. Bee had his hands on his hips, his chin held high.

"Bumblebee! Stop lubricating on the man!" Optimus ordered, as Bee flicked the compartment closed and acted as if nothing happened. Sam then had the Autobots force all the S-Seven goons to sit down on the side walk. I snorted, walking up to the still wet and wide eyed Simmons.

"Criminals may be hot, but robo-boys are hotter." I smirked, swishing my hips as I walked past him and went back over to Bee.

"Good job, Bumble! Can I be your parrot for a little bit?" I praised before pointing up to his shoulder. Bee seemed to think, a light in his optics telling me that he was teasing. He crossed his big arms over his chest plate and tapped his cheek, his radio crackling on.

"**_Ohh, so now- my shooooulder- is- good enough for you?_**" He jumbled together, watching me with jokingly hurt optics. My shoulders dropped as my eyebrows furrowed together. I have such a bratty robot.

"Build a bridge and get over it or jump, Bee." I teased, causing him to smile. With one hand Bee picked me up and nuzzled his face against my whole body. The S-Seven goons starred up at us in amazement as my Bee plopped me back onto his shoulder. Bee chuckled, intently watching Sam and Mikaela start handcuffing government workers. Mikaela and Sam also made it their personal job to harass and humiliate Simmons.

Can't say that I object.

"Take 'em off." Mikaela said to Simmons, eying his monkey suit.

"Wha-Why?" Simmons asked, glaring at her.

"For threatening my dad." She said sternly. Simmons began angrily ripping off his clothes and spewing verbal threats, none of which were listened to. I covered my eyes, giggling as Sam smirked at Mikaela's moment of vengeful triumph. Bee chuckled and Jazz snorted back his own laughter, while Optimus sighed, mumbling something about "Vengeful children".

"This is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal! Let's face facts; it's in your gene pool." Simmons mumbled, spitting threats that his little handcuff companion kept repeating. I rolled my eyes, which widened as I spied something.

The lit up phone in the handcuff companion's hand.

He'd called for help.


	6. Zappy Zappy

(: Read and Review. Updated on: 2/3/14

* * *

><p>"Guys! Reinforcements are coming!" I said, causing everyone's heads to snap towards me. I pointed towards Simmons' handcuff buddy, who was still typing away on his phone. Mikaela snatched it and smashed it under her foot, but the call had been made.<p>

We heard the choppers first, their blades beating and splitting the air. A group of SUV's followed them on the ground, their headlights shining towards us. Bee activated his cannon, the metal glowing with heat and power. I sniffled nervously, settling further into Bee's armor. Nothing good ever came from big, black, military choppers.

"Optimus, Incoming!" Ironhide shouted, activating his own arm cannon. I held tightly to Bee's armor, feeling sweat start to pool around my temples. Why were these guys so intent on hurting the Autobots? They were the good guys! Were they mistaking them for the Decepticons? I tried to reason with myself mentally as the choppers and SUV's closed in.

Ironhide shot his cannon at the ground, causing mass vibrations and electrical shocks to run along the road. His maneuver toasted the SUV's tires, making them skid everywhere and sparks to burst from their metal rims. Bee quickly placed me on the ground and turned back into Satan's Camaro. He popped open his door, beeping at me to crawl into his front seat quickly.

"Roll out!" Optimus said, staying in his bipedal form. As Bee and I sped away, I saw the massive leader lower his hand for Sam and Mikaela to crawl hitch a ride on. Optimus hefted them onto his shoulders before starting to make his escape. I winced, watching my friends cling to the shining metal as Optimus dodged innocent cars and people.

"Oh god…please let them hang on." I prayed, watching Optimus take refuge under a bridge. I sighed, even though Bee and I were in a dangerous place ourselves. We were driving under the bridge, being flanked by helicopters on one side and water on the other. They weren't chasing us though. They must not realize that this was his alternative form.

I slunk into the seat further, my knees hitting the steering wheel softly. I looked up just in time to see Sam and Mikaela falling from underneath the bridge, scrambling for something to grab onto. Optimus tried catching them with his feet, but only succeeded in accidentally kicking their bodies. Bee chirped loudly in alarm and sped up. I heard the hiss of compression and metal begin to shake as Bee started to transform.

He must have forgotten I was still inside him.

Bumblebee's cab began to shrink, the backseat collapsing over itself. I had to fight the seat belt off, seeing as it was putting up a fight with letting me go. I was going to get fucking _squished_! I cried, kicking at the car door and clawing at the safety belt. I finally freed myself and went for the door, just as the seats began to snap and fold underneath me. I barely had time to open up the door and lunge out before I would have been crushed inside of him.

Just when I thought I was free, my left hand somehow got caught in Bee's folding metals. I winced as my least-dominant hand was crushed. Thankfully, it was the only wound I received from almost being mashed and ground into human pulp. My hand was defiantly broken, the skin turning bright blue and purple with blood under the surface as I hit the hard concrete. I was spinning like a top, scraping against the ground and receiving little protection from my tattered uniform. I felt road rash form all over my arms and legs as I finally stopped and settled on my back. The world was spinning around me as I looked up to see Sam and Mikaela still falling.

Thankfully, Bee caught them in his arms, tumbling and rolling on the ground. I stayed on the ground, my arms, legs and entire body throbbing. I felt like I was on fire. I felt the blinding lights shining down on me and I sighed, letting the back of my head rest against the cold concrete once more.

The choppers found us quickly. I whimpered when I saw harpoons mounted on their exteriors, shining and vicious looking. I heard what sounded like a chirp of confusion and I turned my head to see Bee placing Sam and Mikaela on the ground, looking around wildly.

Bee didn't notice the choppers as he finally spotted my crumpled form and tried to run for me. His blue optics were wide and he seemed confused as to why I was on the ground. He knelt down beside me, apparently too afraid to touch me. He was making confused chirps, but I didn't move, afraid of feeling more pain. He waved his arms around frantically, in a silent question of what happened to me. I blinked, staring at him owlishly, while pointing at his chest. He really did forget about me being in his insides! How do you just _forget_ that someone's inside you? He must have heard and felt me kicking and screaming in there!

Bee's optics widened even further as he touched his chest, then his stomach. Then, he seemed to remember that I was riding inside of him; that he almost killed me when he transformed with me still inside. His vents began pushing more air, like a form of hyperventilating. He placed his head in his hands for a few seconds, his bright blue optics slamming shut in denial. Bee held his hands out, ready to scoop me off the ground. I tried to push myself up with one arm and lean into his hand when I heard a strange popping noise coming from above us.

One chopper shot a harpoon into his wrist, causing Bee to howl and rear back. The second chopper twinned the attack, another large harpoon grabbing onto Bee's last free wrist. Bee was screaming and buzzing as Optimus slunk into the safety of his hiding spot underneath the bridge. I managed to crawl to my knees as Bee was dragged away from me, kicking and chirping. Sam, Mikaela, and I began screaming, trying to wave away the attacking chopper.

"No! _NO_!" Sam screamed, trying to wave off the choppers. With a deep breath, I managed to wobble to my feet. The world spun around me, but I managed to get ahold of myself and run over to Bee. Halfway there, I was grabbed by a pair of heavily armored men. A third chopper came out of nowhere, shooting another harpoon into Bee's leg. Bee lost his balance and landed face down on the hard ground. The yellow Autobot tugged at his restraints as he watched me with electric blue optics and let out loud, electronic howls.

Bee was terrified; I could hear the fear in every buzzing howl he made. It shook me to my core as my burning body began to try and fight off my captors. Where was Optimus? Where was Ironhide? Where were any of the other Autobots? I felt like crying, but I knew that I couldn't right now. I had to try and be strong, I couldn't let Bee see me cry. More SUV's came around, the heavily armed men throwing all three of us humans to the ground.

Sam, Mikaela, and I were still screaming as men in white suits began spraying Bee with strange looking hoses. My heart began to pound. What was in that spray? Was it just water? Were they trying to freeze him? Was it acid? Were they trying to _melt_ him? I heard him make pain filled gasps and clicks, which made me try to bite the two swat men who were holding my arms.

"HE'S NOT FIGHTING BACK! _STOP_!" Sam cried, as one man tried to cuff him. I kicked one of the men holding me in the shin, causing him to let me go. I snapped my head back, head bashing the other in the forehead. I sprinted forward alongside Sam, who somehow managed to escape as well. Together, we knocked down a few of the white suited men. Sam picked up one of the men's sprayers and began dousing them with it. The spray was wet; and felt like those spritzers at amusement parks, but the droplets were freezing cold and froze on my skin.

At least I didn't melt.

I was shaking cold as I jumped on Bee's chest, kicking at some men who tried to drag me back down. I grabbed Bee's chin, managing to look into his scared optics. He was just like us: He was just a kid, just a scared kid. Sure he was probably thousands of years old, but with the life duration of his species, he was probably considered around our age.

I sniffled, wrapping my arms around his face as much as I could. His freezing cheek nuzzled me back and a whimper was pushed through his lips. My chest pounded, as I felt more hands trying to drag me off my Bee. Bee looked at me, knowing that nothing could be done. We might never see each other or be together again. My chest burned at the thought, even though I had only known him for a short time. It felt like a whirlwind romance; fast, fiery, and passionate.

"I need you. Don't let them kill you, don't let them win. _Please_." I whispered into his metal jaw. He shakily nodded his head, shivering lightly. The mist was taking effect, both of us were freezing.

**_"Stay strong for me- you are my light, my everything- I'm so lost without you-I'm amazed by you- what are we going to do?"_** Songs poured from his speakers, causing some agents to stop and gape at us. I finally started to cry, my tears freezing instantly from the sprayers mist. I felt someone grab me by the waist and drag me off of Bee. My nails caught onto his armor, trying to hang on as long as I could, but more power was taken into dragging me off.

"_I LOVE YOU, BUMBLEBEE_!" I screamed, earning more amazed, surprised, and disgusted looks as I was dragged away. Bee kept whirling, his radio playing so loud that the air vibrated, the ground shook, and some S-Seven agents had to cover their ears.

**_"I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DO WHAT YOU DO! I'M SO IN LOVE WITH YOU!- KATIE DON'T CRY, I KNOW….YOU'RE TRYING YOUR HARDEST!- KNOW I FOREVER LOVE YOU!- FOREVER AND ALWAYS.-LOVE FOREVER, LOVE IS FREE!" _**Bee blasted, still trying to put up a fight. One hand rose for a second to reach for me before it was forcefully pulled back down.

I sobbed brokenly, as Sam and I were dragged away. Sam and I were brought before Simmons, who was only wearing a pair of boxers, a bullet proof vest, and a smug smirk on his ugly, old face. Men continued to spray Bee down and murmured about "preparing him for transport". The mere thought made me want to empty my stomach on someone.

Simmons looks like a good candidate.

I heaved, vomiting what little I had in my stomach onto Simmons' bare legs and feet. Sam was stunned into silence, as his wide eyes flittered back and forth between Simmons and me. I was shivering, covered with ice, freezing my ass off and now sick. Simmons winced as he looked down, but tried to keep his calm, collected facade.

"Happy to see me?" He asked with a smug look crossing his face. More tears came then and they did little to warm my face. I spat in his general direction, hoping that I could manage to heave another mouthful of puke on him.

"You're not suffering with your legs ripped off, and hanging from a spinning ceiling fan by your exposed spinal chord. So, no. I'm not happy to see you." I growled softly, glaring straight into Simmons' eyes. Some men turned their heads from the disturbing mental image that I had painted.

Great, my mind makes grown men cringe.

"Put him in the car with his little criminal girlfriend." Simmons said, seeming high and mighty, unaffected by my twisted mind and stomach acids on his feet. "Her, put her in the M2. She's its mate or something. Tests need to be run." He said, as Sam was ushered off to be with Mikaela, and I was dragged off to another awaiting vehicle.

"KATE! _KATE_! NO! SHE'S NOT SOME BREEDING ANIMAL! GIVE HER BACK!" Mikaela screamed, frantically smashing her shoulder into the window of the SUV. Sam was crying now, trying to escape as he was thrown into the SUV alongside Mikaela and locked inside. Sam stared up at me, tears leaking from his eyes.

It was so weird. I'd only known Sam for two days, and I already love him like I love Mikaela. Even though she and I aren't as close as we once were, I have love for my friend. They're like parts of my soul, just like my other close friends. I love them like they're my family, and I couldn't live without them.

"KATE! KATELYNN! **_I'M SORRY_**!" Sam screamed, barely audible through the tinted glass. I nodded, smiling at him and pressing my forehead against the cool window of their SUV. It wasn't Sam's fault, none of this was, but we needed to be brave and love each other to get through this.

Heh…here comes my hippie side.

I stumbled as I was pulled away from their SUV into another vehicle. I heard Bee screaming behind me, and when I looked up under the bridge where Optimus once was…

He was gone.

Anger rose up in me before I could squash it down. Where was he? Where was Optimus? This great, godly leader that I had believed he was, _was gone._ Vanished into thin air as soon as times got tough. I didn't think that was Optimus' style, but I was clearly wrong.

"OPTIMUS! _OPTIMUS PRIME_! YOU **_COWARD_**! YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO PROTECT US! WHAT ABOUT MY _BEE_! HE'S JUST A KID! WE'RE JUST KIDS! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE US LIKE THIS. I CAN'T BELIEVE WE _TRUSTED_ YOU! _WE_ TRUSTED YOU! _I_ TRUSTED YOU!" I screamed harshly, my throat burning as a part of me wished Optimus was around to hear it. Another part of me wished he hadn't heard all those cruel things I was shouting.

I heard Bee crying, long, high pitched wails that shook deep into my sternum. I screamed back, which caused him to reply with a louder, but deeper wail. It reminded me of this documentary I had seen once about Killer Whales that were kept at places like Sea World. When family members were moved away from each other, the animals would screech and wail to try and find each other. The thought of being separated from Bee forever kept me crying, even as I was tossed into the back of the SUV.

As we drove away, I saw familiar looking sirens and lights on top of the bridge. I cringed a little knowing that Optimus had heard me. What I'd said was harsh, and the blunt force of my anger had been taken out on the poor big guy. I felt a little bitterness, but I had to understand that he probably didn't want to make this fight messier than it already had become. I snorted, looking at things from his perspective: what are a few lives to save many. But…no…Optimus wouldn't, _couldn't,_ leave us like this. I began to cry into the leather of the seat, noticing that it didn't warm or press back.

The man who was driving the SUV sighed, sparing me a sad glance. He was a large man with tanned skin and wearing an Army uniform. He followed behind the other SUV's, speeding down the highway. He turned to look at me, and I realized that I probably looked pitiful. I couldn't even wipe my eyes because my hands were cuffed behind my back. The driver looked at me quickly, with kind but sad coke bottle green eyes. I stared back at him, my eyes puffy and red. He quickly covered his eyes with dark glasses and turned back to watching the road.

"I'm sorry...Miss Banghart." He said softly, taking a turn. We drove by a sign for the Hoover Dam, and took the turn onto the proper high way.

"I'm Koster." He said softly, eyes still trained on the road.

I didn't say anything back. I could feel the ice droplets slowly melting from my skin, and I tried to calm myself by concentrating on everything around me. I felt the leather seat beneath me and I let out another sob when I mentally noted that it felt nothing like Bee's does. I leaned against the semi-comfortable seats, closing my eyes and pressed against the cool interior, my cheek sticking to the leather.

Everything went black as I finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Autobots:<span>_**

The remaining Autobots watched from the bridge as their three humans and their scout were taken away. Ratchet was silent, keeping his thoughts and emotions bottled up. He had shut down his com-link to keep the others out of his thoughts. His emergency lights were off, but sometimes flickered with grief.

Ironhide was steaming mad, smoke coming from his hood and smoke stack. How dare they! Those humans threw their comrades into those cars so harshly. They were just little fleshies; they were dainty and easily burnt, bruised or broken. Ironhide worried most for the male since he was the one in direct contact with them. The human male was who the government wanted. The dark haired, taller femme would hopefully be able to hold her own. Ironhide liked the taller femme, she was what humans would call _badass_. He also worried about the smallest femme. The government officials saw she was with Bee and they had just assumed something that would probably get her killed or worse.

Optimus was sitting in the under workings of the bridge, out of view. He sighed, hot air circulating through his vents as he heard the small femme screaming. He did feel like a coward, but he didn't want to harm anymore humans. He just needed time to think of a safe plan, but time was something that they just didn't have.

Jazz, changed back into his bipedal form and wormed his way underneath the bridge. He squatted beside Optimus, hugging the cement beams for support. Optimus could sense Jazz's anger and irritation as he watched the helicopters and SUV's pull away, taking their four friends. The two Cybertronians swung around the underside of the bridge, using momentum and upper strength to weave through the concrete pillars.

"Optimus…are we just gonna stand here and do nothin'?" Jazz asked, looking at his leader.

"There's no way to free them without harming the humans." Optimus sighed, glowing blue optics sweeping out over the now barren concrete landscape. The others above them had transformed back into their bipedal forms, waiting for the order to roll out.

"But it's not right!" Jazz growled out, smashing his large fist against the bridge.

"Let them leave." Optimus commanded with great grief, his eyes watching the fading lights of the helicopters. The two climbed back atop the bridge, turning back into their alternative forms and began speeding out of the city. There was a tense silence, and a lot to be said, but no one spoke. They simply followed the large semi-truck, their wheels burning rubber and kicking up dust. Jazz was still irritated, smoke slowly pouring from his tailpipe and the crease of his hood. He and Ironhide were literally smoking mad.

Thankfully, Sam had dropped the glasses. Just before they left, Optimus had snatched them up. He grumbled to himself, as he retreated back to a safe location. He brought his mechs to what the humans call a "temple" to rest and regroup.

No living being was in or around the beautiful white building. The Cybertronians transformed back into their bipedal forms and climbed the white temple. Everyone was disgruntled, irritated and frustrated. When they got to the top of the building, everyone shot each other depressed expressions. Optimus delicately held the glasses in his large fingers.

"_Please_…let this work." Optimus pleaded. He needed Primus to make these glasses work. He'd lost his scout and three young allies; he _needed_ this map to work. They needed to have sacrificed so much for a reason.

"Fire it up, Optimus." Jazz said, beginning to pace. Small beams of blue light shot from Optimus' eyes against the glasses and a 3D map of the planet Earth appeared before the Autobots. Optimus felt his spark burst in joy. They hadn't lost so much for no reason at all.

"If this is correct, the code on the glasses indicates that the Allspark is 230 miles from here." Optimus said, eyeing the three dimensional map. Ratchet sighed, staring up at the too-cheerful, blue sky.

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize." The medic warned, sniffing at the air warily. He was a medic, not a soldier. If they wanted to avoid the Decepticons, they would need to move out right now.

"They must know it's here as well." Ironhide snorted, his dark paint gleaming in the sun. He glared up at the bright ball of fire in the sky. Ironhide's processors rang as he recalled Kate taking about humans burning if they spent too much time in the sun. Grief filled his processors as he thought of his captured ally.

"What 'bout Bumblebee?! We can't just leave him to die and become some human experiment!" Jazz shouted, sounding exasperated. Did everyone but him _forget_ about Bumblebee?

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission." Optimus reasoned, turning to his men. They all let air circulate through their vents. Jazz's cooling systems kicked in as he tried to calm himself.

"What would baby girl say if she could hear you?" Jazz grumbled, causing Ratchet to nod in silent agreement, and Ironhide to hum. Today had caused a great blow to their morale.

"And Sam and Mikaela, as well." Ironhide said. Optimus was worried about the three children as well. How did he and all his mechs connect with those three fleshlings so quickly? How did they get so close to their sparks?

"Bumblebee is a brave soldier. This is what he would want." Optimus said comfortingly, both to himself and to his mechs. He couldn't let his soldiers see that he too was hurting. He is supposed to be stronger; he couldn't let this blow affect their mission.

"Why are we fighting to save the humans? They're a primitive and violent race." Ironhide said gruffly, crossing his arms.

"Were we so different? They're a young species. They have much to learn, but I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and you all know there's only one way to end this war. We must destroy the cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with the spark in my chest." Optimus said, pulling apart his chest plates, revealing a majestic, glowing, blue shard. Ratchet snorted, not believing his audio receptors.

"That's suicide! The cube is raw power, it could destroy you both." He reasoned, the medical files in his processors kicking into over drive.

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes. It's been an honor serving with you all." Optimus said, rolling the gears and pivots in his shoulders before giving his famous order. "Autobots, roll out."

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>KATE'S POV<span>:**_

When I woke up, my head was pounding. I winced as I looked up into the bright light above me. My attempts to move were futile, causing my breathing to pick up a hitch. My wrists were being held down onto the metal slab below me and I tried to keep my breathing stable. I peeked one eye open to see two men in white doctor coats, messing with what looked like electronic clipboards.

"Very low radiation. The alien isn't radioactive." The first doctor said, clicking around on his clipboard. The second doctor hummed in agreement, clicking on his own pad.

"Nothing's wrong with her blood and she's not some freakish alien in disguise." The second doctor snorted, picking up a needle that was filled with blood. From the stinging sensations I felt all along my arms, I assumed that they drew blood while I was unconscious. The bandages around my elbow anf left hand were changed and fresh.

At least they did one thing right.

"All blood tests came back negative: no illness, no chemicals, no drugs, no STD's."

I had to hold back and angry snort. Those perverted bastards had the gall to test me for a sexual disease? What did I look like? A dollar store tramp?

"What are we going to do now? Her…_mate_ is over in the other hanger. It can clearly tell she's close by. Should we run the similar-reaction tests?" The first doctor said, adjusting his glasses. He looked over his fellow doctor's shoulder at his clipboard and narrowed his eyes at the findings.

I felt anger rising in my chest. They were performing _tests_ on my Bee?! It took everything I had to keep from shaking in anger and cursing the doctors out. The other doctor sighed and wheeled something over to the metal table that I was strapped down onto. I heard him snap on some gloves and then something was hovering above me, blocking the light. I opened my eyes a little more to see what was blocking the light.

My eyes snapped open as I gaped up at what looked like a spear. It was a giant metal spear that was hanging, tip down, the point five inches from the middle of my chest. The doctor flicked a switch and I heard electricity begin to _hum_ through the machine. I tried to beg no, but the doctor quickly pressed a button and volts of electricity shot into my chest.

I screamed, my vision blanking out as my arms and legs trembled. The back of my head hit the metal table harshly, as the doctors wrote down my reaction. I panted when the shocks ended, only to scream again as they shocked me at least five more times. My chest was throbbing and it was becoming harder and harder to breath. I felt sweat start to pool on my skin, but that seemed to only make the electrical shocks worse. I cried, clawing into the metal slab, but the doctors did not relent.

My heart beat quickened, far faster than it has ever beaten before. It was literally pounding in my chest. I whimpered, screaming again as I felt metal slicing at my thighs. They were cutting into me! Horrified, I looked down to see…

_I was naked._

Disgusted and embarrassed, I began bucking and kicking against the bonds that held my wrists and ankles. I felt blood pouring from my left thigh as one doctor cut a small hunk of flesh from my leg. He muttered something about flesh testing, taking away my piece of leg, and leaving the wound open.

Can a girl get a band aid around here?!

That's gonna get infected quick.

A loud, deep whine made me turn my attention to the door, which was slightly opened. I recognized Bee's voice, and he kept calling for me. His deep calls shook through the air and I knew he could hear me screaming. I screamed when the doctor shocked me one more time, square in the middle of my chest. My back arched violently before I slumped back down, huffing and puffing.

I was going to die here. A part of me wanted to give up so badly. I just wanted to close my eyes and go back to sleep. My body was covered in sweat, blood, and tears. I remembered the exact words I had said to my Bee. Don't give up. Don't let them win. I had to stay alive; I couldn't leave Bee here alone.

My eyes closed in exhaustion just as I heard someone storming into the room. The person knocked down one of the doctors and pushed the spear machine away from my chest. The other doctor screamed, rushing out of the room with his hands covering his head. I felt my wrists and ankles being freed and a bright piece of clothing was stuffed into my face.

I wiped at my raw eyes as I quickly sat up. Looking for something to cover my body, I grabbed the yellow tee-shirt that had been shoved at me. In a pile on the table beside me was a white sports bra, black panties, and a pair of black running shorts. In the corner of the room with his back turned to me, was Koster, the guard who drove the SUV. He was holding a large rifle and kept his head down.

"Get dressed Miss Banghart. We need to get you back to your friends and robot." Koster said softly, as I covered myself quickly. I jumped from the table and ran to his side. He had a first aid kit open on the counter and offered me a large bandage. Looking down at my thigh, I got a good look of the one inch by one inch chunk of flesh that was cut out.

I nabbed the large bandage and slapped it over my thigh. The wound was clearly visible, the black shorts being too short to hide it. Koster nodded and offered me his arm. I clutched his arm and he led us out of the room and through a maze of bland hallways and turns.

"Thank you, Koster. I owe you big time." I said weakly. I took a deep breath, feeling my chest slowly losing the sting of the high powered voltages. Koster smiled down at me with big green eyes.

"After this is all over, I need a babysitter for my son." Koster said, adjusting his rifle on his shoulder.

"Hell, I'll babysit for free, late nights, on weekends, and holidays." I laughed softly. After a few moments of walking, which was painful with a chunk of my thigh missing, we came into a large hanger. I heard voices that made my heart jump for joy.

"-I know." Sam argued with Simmons. I smiled so wide that I thought my lips were going to split. Tears gathered in my eyes as Koster helped me hobble into the large hangar.

"Maybe you know, but I don't know!" Simmons argued back. Koster cleared his throat loudly, catching everyone's attention. All the men and women seemed amazed at our entrance. I saw Mikaela's eyes began to water and she covered her mouth with a shaking hand.

"I have people's _lives_ at stake here!" Simmons shouted. A man dressed in camouflage shoved a gun to Simmons' face. The S-Seven guards and the men in fatigues were soon having a gun draw. Each side had their weapons pointed at each other, but neither side dared enough to make the first move. One S-Seven member pointed his gun at me, but Koster, who was wearing camouflage, aimed his rifle-on-steroids at the S-Seven crony.

"Drop your weapon soldier." Simmons ordered to the angry man holding a gun to his face. The man, the name tag on his chest reading LENNOX, sneered at Simmons. When Simmons readied himself to order the solider again, loud booms shook the whole room, the lights flickering on and off in a foreboding manner. Sam turned to me with wide eyes, which soon flowed over with tears as Sam wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"There's an alien war going on and you're going to shoot me?" Simmons asked Lennox sarcastically.

"We didn't ask to be here." Lennox snarled back, cocking his gun.

"I'm ordering you, under S-Seven executive jurisdiction." Simmons said calmly.

"S-Seven doesn't exist." A large, black man said calmly, his gun still up and ready to fire.

"Epps is right, and we don't take orders from people who don't exist." Lennox smirked, acknowledging the large, black man.

"I'm gonna count to five." Simmons warned, talking to Lennox like he was a kid. Lennox cocked his gun, glaring down at the tinier man. Lennox clearly wasn't threatened by Simmons.

"I'm gonna count to three." Lennox said calmly, not batting an eye.

I _really_ like this Lennox man.

"Simmons, I'd do what he says. Loosing's not really an option for these guys." An older man said. I chuckled, putting more weight on Sam and Koster as my thigh began to shake.

"Who the hell let her in here?" Simmons asked, glaring at me. The white haired man shrugged, giving me a worried glance.

"Who the hell are you?" The white haired, elderly man said, turning to me.

"I'm Kate, who the fuck are you? Shouldn't you be out eating hard candy and thinking fondly about your early years as a traveling circus hooker?" I snapped at the old man. Mikaela's eyes shot open and Sam tried to cover his snorts and laughter. Koster belted out laughing, almost dropping his gun. The old man smiled, looking amused and gently shook my hand.

"I'm the secretary of defense." He said kindly, causing me to snort.

"Well, you're doing a real great job. I just got the shit electrocuted out of me and a cube of meat carved out of me like I was a cow! Now, _Mister Secretary_, where the hell is my Bee?!" I said so calmly that I almost frightened myself. The secretary of defense looked at Sam, who glared at Simmons. Simmons gaped and began to stutter.

"You wanna lay the fate of the world on the kids Camaro? This girl's little boy-toy? Fine, that's cool." Simmons barked sarcastically. Lennox knocked him back a few steps by pushing his gun against Simmons' chest as a warning.

"We're getting you your car." Lennox said, glaring at Simmons once more before leading us to Bee. We raced down the halls after Lennox, all the armed men and women behind us. Koster and Epps were holding my arms and helping me run, since my legs had started shaking so badly that they were about to give out under my own weight.

The hanger that Lennox lead us to was dark, except for the suspended lights that hung over Bee's body. Men were fogging and spraying him down with ice and he was being shocked with a machine that was the enlarged version of what the doctors used to shock me.

"Stop!" Sam screamed for the thousandth time, throwing a man away from the controls. All of Lennox's men started screaming for the S-Seven scientists to stop. Koster and Epps helped me trudge my way over to Bee's side. He was strapped down exactly like I was in the other hanger, and with the two muscular men guiding me, I was able to heft myself onto the metal slab beside Bee.

Looking into his optics, which had never seemed bluer to me, I quickly grabbed his cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck as much as I could. Hearing his quiet whimper, I nuzzled the unnaturally cold metal of his chin. The ice that froze him slowly melted, and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me off the metal slab and onto his chest. His movements were creaky and slow as ice fell from his body in large chunks, melting almost instantaneously under the hot lights. I smiled, pressing a kiss to his mouth, as his body still jolted a little from the electricity that flowed through his circuits from the torture machine.

"You okay, Bee? They didn't hurt you...right?" Sam asked, sweat pouring down his face. A grunt that sounded too much like a 'yeah' came from Bee's chest. With a groan and a growl, a metal plate snapped down to cover his face and his arm cannon was activated. Everyone in the room besides Sam, Mikaela, and I gasped, taking a few steps back.

Bee held me to his chest and groaned, pressing the cold metal into my burning skin. His face plates were freezing cold, as the condensation from the ice dripped down like sweat. I could see my own breath from the cold as his arm cannon charged. When the metal turned neon blue, Bee began whipping the cannon around at people. Sam held his hands out, trying to calm Bee down. I rubbed at Bee's cheek, the cold making me lose feeling in my hand.

"Listen to me! The cube is _here_." Sam stressed. Bee chirped, his head rearing back in shock. He looked to me for confirmation, but I knew just as much as he did. The cube was here? Humans have had it all along? If the cube was here, that meant…

"The Decepticons are coming." I said, watching puffs of breath leave my lips. Bee seemed to understand and swung his legs off the metal bed so he could sit up. He held me tight to his chest as he hauled us up. Bee was still in defensive mode, pointing his cannon at anyone who made any sudden moves. Sam swallowed thickly, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"N-no...don't worry about them. They're okay, they're not gonna hurt you," Sam said, turning around to shout a command at the armed soldiers and scientists. "Just back up a bit. He's friendly."

"**_Are you two alright?- Sam?- Mik-a-ela?- They'll never hurt- my lover- I'll never let them- near her, close to her -They would have- killed us- no remorse! They're to- close to us!_**" Bee's radio blared, causing the group of people to step back further, trembling in a mix of awe and fear.

"Bee, they're not gonna hurt you, or me, or Mikaela, or Kate." Sam said, trying to calm Bee down. I snorted, glaring at the white coated doctors that stood in the back of the room. They had somehow reappeared in the room, even after being chased off by Koster.

"Speak for yourself, Witwicky! Fuckers shocked me like I was the next inmate on death row!" I shouted, spotting the two exact doctors in the crowd. They flinched a little bit and the other scientists and doctors comically scooted away from them.

Bee froze for a second, something in his chest ticking loudly like a bomb. Sam turned to look at the doctors in disgust and all of Lennox's men looked aghast and horrified. Bee started to vibrate, a rumble in his chest causing everyone's attention to snap over to our direction. A growl burst from Bee, shaking the ground and causing men to retreat back a few feet.

Bee's optics were glowing a dark blue, zeroing in on the two doctors who were cowering against the wall. His cannon spun threateningly along his wrist and what looked like a tiny target symbol appeared in one of his optics. It looked like he had activated some type of scope that was in his eye, like he was going to sniper the two doctors to smithereens. Bee's shattered vocal chords seemed to catch up with him, as loud heavy metal poured from his speakers and he roared in anger. His door wings peaked in rage and he took one large step down off the metal bed.

I shook against his chest; his roars seemed too loud and frightening to be coming from my sweet Satan's Camaro. I had never seen him this angry, and the raw emotion Bee was expressing had Sam and I glancing at each other worriedly. The last thing we need right now is a robo-temper tantrum.

"Robot, these two will be punished, **_severely_**," The secretary of defense spoke up, glaring at the two doctors. "But we need you to focus and help us."

"Give them a little zappy zappy." I said hotly, cringing inwardly. As much as I hated those fuckers, truthfully, I wouldn't want what they did to me happen to them. Even though I had every right to want an eye for an eye. Bee held me tighter to his chest, which was rumbling in anger.

"He's right Bumble. We gotta get the cube out of here before the Decepticons come." I whispered to the yellow robot as he straightened his legs. Some of his cables and hinges made creaking noises and some more ice broke off his body in thin sheets. Bee didn't take me away from his chest as officers surrounded the two medics.

The doctors were handcuffed and thrown into "the brig".

I had no clue we were on a fucking pirate ship.


	7. Blue Bloods and Tow Trucks

(: Read and Review. Updated on: 2/4/14

* * *

><p>I clung to Bumblebee's chest as we headed to the Allspark. It looked like a giant cube, the color of dirtied gold, and covered in alien writing and symbols. It was bigger than my freaking house, but it was beautiful and looked older than dinosaur bones. It spun ominously, slowly twirling under the bright lights of its display.<p>

Bee's orbs shot to me before he raised his free hand up to touch the Allspark. A whirl came out of him that sounded somewhat like "_woah_" when he touched the massive cube. I whistled lowly, if I wasn't clinging to Bee's chest, I would have tried to touch the cube too. The Allspark shimmered, seemingly showing off its hidden power under the manmade lights.

"Oh, here we go. He's doin' something." Epps murmured; sweat dotting his forehead as Koster stood beside him. Koster shifted his weight from foot to foot somewhat nervously, squinting his eyes to get a better look at the cube. His bottle green orbs snapped in my direction, wincing as he noted just how high up I was.

"How you doin' up there, Miss Kate?" Koster shouted up to me, startling Bee a little bit. Bee chirped, embarrassed that he was distracted from the situation by the beauty and power of the Allspark. Bee smiled as I kissed his still cold cheek.

"Just fine, Koster!" I called back down to him with a friendly wave. Simmons' eyes roamed the cube proudly, happy to show off his little alien side show wonders, as if he could control the Allspark's power. Simmons eyed Bumblebee and I with obvious disdain, his eyes wandering down my figure. I shivered a little sneering down at him.

Yeah, not the best time to check me out, scumbag.

"You and the thing..._match_." Simmons spat, looking at my black and yellow clothing. I snorted, tightening my grip on Bee's chest plates. It was kind of true…_okay_, very true. I flushed, suddenly feeling more like Bumblebee's cheerleader than a possible savior of Earth and the Human race. Bee cleared his throat, clearly asking for silence so he could concentrate. I smiled sheepishly, still blushing horribly.

"Sorry Bumble, go ahead." I said with a smile on my face. When Bee touched the cube, a bright blue light folded around us. It was incredibly warm, but not uncomfortable, it was kind of like sun bathing. The warmth felt great on my face and Bee must be loving it, with almost being half frozen and all. I felt the renaming ice on Bee melt away. I closed my eyes and hummed against Bee's chest. The cube glowed one last time before it started…_falling in on itself_.

"Bee...did you break it?" I whispered into his audio receptor. He snorted, his radio flashing on. It was a little staticy because we were under ground and surrounded by cement.

"**_Kinda like a- rubix cub! Just gettin' a little smalla!_**" Bee said as the colossal cube continued to mesh together. Mikaela clasped her hands around her mouth, her eyes wide as everyone stared at the slowly shrinking cube. It was now small enough for Bee to hold in one of his hands and small enough for even one of us humans to hold. It gave off a few blue electrical crackles of energy, but Bee seemed to shake it off easily. He turned to Sam, nodding his head as his radio flicked on once more.

"**_Message from starfleet captain. Let's get too it. "_**

"He's right, we stay here we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar." Koster said, turning to Lennox.

"We need to get the cube to Optimus! He'll know what to do with it." I whispered, as Sam nodded his head.

"Mission City?" Sam asked, turning to Lennox. He'd overheard a portion of Lennox's plans, but not the whole. Lennox sighed, clearly irritated that he'd have to re-explain his plan.

"Mission City's 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that cube outta here and hide it somewhere in the city." Lennox's hazel eyes were glaring into Simmon's soul, daring him to challenge his plan.

"Right!" Mister Secretary of Defense cheered, seemingly upbeat.

"But we cannot make a stand without the air force."

"This place must have some kind of radio link!"

The Secretary of Defense and Simmons began fumbling sentences together about using an old army radio that was down in some alien archives. Sam quickly told me that the Decepticons had shut down communications: cell phones, land phones, most radios and even computer messages and emails were down. Bumblebee placed me down on the ground and stuffed the cube into Sam's arms as he quickly transformed back into Satan's Camaro. With a honk of his horn, his doors opened up.

We jumped in Bee; Mikaela and the Cube in the back seat, as Sam got shot gun and I got driver's seat. A Jeep with a freaking cannon mounted atop its roof followed close behind us as we sped out of the damn. Just as we did alarms began blaring from Megatron's hanger and we had to shut our eyes as we were blinded by sunlight. Bee's seatbelt quickly snapped over my chest as he sped up. Sam looked back at the cube and Mikaela, who was shaking in the back slightly.

"Put the seat belt on it." He said.

Oh...so _now_ there's a seat belt in the back. Clever, clever.

Mikaela nodded without argument, snapping the cube in.

"You guys…_okay_?" I asked, unsure of the proper word. Mikaela laughed crazily, the back of her head thumping against Bee's seats. Sam sighed, looking at me with haggard eyes. I stretched my legs, just then noticing my lack of footwear. The new bandage on my elbow was holding up nicely, and the gaping wound on my thigh had yet to bleed through the bandage. I didn't feel 100 percent, but it's better than being dead.

"We're fine. Did…did they?" Sam asked wearily. I sighed, leaning against the warm seat.

"They just stripped me, took a bunch of blood, and a hunk of thigh." I chuckled, feeling a little crazy too. "They electrocuted me too. That was the worst." I whispered, hearing my leg bones crack and my muscles singing in happiness as I stretched my legs.

Soon the one heavily armed Jeep that had been following turned into three as we headed out on a long stretch of desert highway. I began seeing signs for Mission City, but it didn't seem to be coming fast enough. I saw dust being blown up ahead of us. Was someone coming towards us?

"Kate, it's Optimus." Mikaela whispered as the rest of the Autobots sped towards us. Sam and I began waving like total baboons, and all the robots fishtailed and spun around. They followed behind us, alongside the heavily armed Jeeps. Ratchet's sirens turned on as everyone sped up. We were going way over the legal limit and way over 120 miles an hour. Jazz pulled up alongside Bumblebee and I stuck my head out the window, my hair whipping around.

"JAZZ! GREAT TO SEE YOU!" I screamed, hearing only the silver car beep back at me. I giggled, sitting back down when I felt Bee tug on the seat belt. I heard another siren behind us, different from Ratchet's. I watched as a familiar looking cop car came barreling towards us along with a Buffalo mine-clearance vehicle, no doubt the Decepticons. The Buffalo was flipping over cars and vans with its fork, killing countless people. Oddly, the cop car wasn't attacking us, it looked like it was looking for an exit off the highway. As the cop car closed in, I saw a familiar mop of golden swirls from the passenger seat.

"BRIDGETTE?!" I screamed, sticking my head out of the window and shaking my fist at the cop car. Bee's seatbelt was tugging at me violently, trying to get me back in his cab. He finally succeeded as I began coughing because of all the dust.

"Block him! Block him!" Sam mumbled as I started freaking out. Mikaela grabbed me by my shoulders, as Bee held me tight fast against his seat. The Buffalo changed into his robotic form, just as Optimus transformed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, holding my hand.

"MY BABY COUSIN IS IN THE FUCKING COP CAR!" I screamed as the Buffalo vehicle jumped at Optimus, sending a bus bursting into flames. I screamed, seeing the cop car hang back, Bridgette sitting calmly in the front seat. Bee rolled the window up and locked his doors.

"Bee...wha-why's he got her? _Why's he got her?_" I whimpered, watching the cop car. Sam was breathing heavily and Mikaela held her own breath. Bee's radio snapped on.

**_"Don't worry 'bout that now. What's done is done- everything's gonna be alright."_** Bee whispered softly, speeding up as Optimus and the hunched over robot fell over the side of the skyway to the roads below. I whimpered as I watched the cop car pull off to the side of the highway. Bee's radio began to give off static again and suddenly, a familiar voice filled the car.

"Kate?"

"Brige?" I asked, hearing her voice.

"Don't worry, I'm okay! I'm with 'Cade." She giggled

"'Cade?" I asked, turning around to share an incredulous look with Mikaela. Bridgette giggled and a deep sigh was heard.

"I am Barricade. I have the over active human femme and she is in my care. We…I...I am taking her away until the battle is over. She is safe with me, I promise." A deep voice said before the static returned, and Bee chirped. Sam, Mikaela, and I starred dumbfounded at the dashboard.

"So…the cop car has changed sides?" Sam asked, amazed. Bee clicked and chirped.

"**_It looks like so."_**

"Can…Can he do that?! Just…she's safe. We'll worry about it after we get rid of this cube." Mikaela calmed me, jerking her thumb at the powerful, glowing cube. Bee pulled into the bustling city, and I suddenly had a shocking realization. Who the hell chose to lead the deadly robots into a city filled to the brim with people? Mission City was kind of like a mini New York City, and was filled with innocents.

Bee pulled off onto a main road, which had been blocked off by police cars. Uniformed men stood around, as Epps pulled out some ancient walkie talkies. A single fighter plane flew over us, its engines rumbling loudly.

"The air force is here!" Lennox sighed thankfully, as Epps began calling over the radio.

"Raptor! Raptor do you copy?" Epps asked into the radio, but nothing except static came over the wavelength.

This was just so…_odd_. I hadn't seen too many fighter planes before, but don't they usually fly in groups? I don't think I've ever seen a solo fighter jet. Sam seemed calmed by the visual of the tan colored jet, but both Mikaela and I were wary. Something just felt..._off_.

Suddenly, green smoke bombs were popped.

"We have you visual! Green smoke is the marker, provide air cover!" Epps spoke loudly into the old walkie talkie. We all crawled out of Bee, watching the fighter plane zoom around the city. I sighed, leaning against Bee's hood. Maybe they did just send out a single jet. I heard that some of our weapons could actually kill a Cybertronian, and with one of our death machines flying around, the Decepticons were going to start feeling the heat.

We all watched the jet, feeling a sort of protective calm coast down around us. The sun was glaring in my eyes, so I tried to cover them. The jet was glimmering in the sun, taking dare devil spins and flying a little too close to buildings and a little too close to the ground. That wary feeling resurfaced once more as I eyed the jet. The back engines burst blue as the jet circled a skyscraper too closely, the mere heat of the engines and loudness of sound making some windows crack.

Ironhide ripped himself up into his robotic form, his mouth gaping open.

"_IT'S STARSCREAM_!" He shouted, blue optics shot wide in well-hidden panic.

"Please tell me you copy..." Epps said, his hands barley shaking as he eyed the jet. Sam wrapped his arms around Mikaela and held her close. I took small breaths and ended up crouching down beside Bee's front left tire. People began racing down the sidewalks, covering their heads with their purses and hands while dragging their children behind them. Bee quickly transformed as Ironhide began shouting out orders.

"Bee!" I shouted as he snatched me up and tossed me beside Ratchet. He gave me a look that said _'stay'_ before turning back to Ironhide. He and Ironhide raced over to a 'Furby' truck, and began to pick it up as a makeshift shield.

You remember those? Furby's, I mean. They were kinda a mix between an owl, a gerbil, and a chicken nugget.

Extremely terrifying, was one of my childhood nightmares...not that it mattered now.

"Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!" Ironhide called, as the two began to lift the truck. Green smoke was still going off around us and the soldiers began running around.

**_"RETREAT!"_**

Someone screamed, but I couldn't see who through the smoke. I could hear Mikaela's screams and I could barely make out their forms as I clung to Ratchet's leg. I looked up, just in time to see this jet, aka Starscream, come flying down towards us. Ratchet growled, grabbing me, and shoved me away towards where Sam and Mikaela were running off to.

"Run, Kate!" Ratchet commanded, and that was all I needed to hear to start hauling ass. I looked back to see Ironhide and Bee still holding up the truck to use as a barrier. I had lost sight of Mikaela and Sam in the smoke and I began to panic. I didn't know where to hide! I found some cover behind the closest alleyway, and I hugged the grimy brick wall and shut my eyes.

**_BOOM!_**

I sobbed as the explosion sounded off, fire and metal obliterating in all different directions. That cannon boom, it was like the one in my dream. I closed my eyes, trying to stop the ringing in my ears. I opened my eyes just in time to see Ironhide and Bee being thrown down the street, just like my friends in my dream. I screamed, seeing Sam and Mikaela crawling to their feet. They were screaming, looking around wildly before running to the Autobots.

I saw Bee shove himself up with his arms. He was alive!

I spat out the dust that had entered my mouth, wiping away tears and dust from my eyes as I ran towards the yellow bot. I wrapped my arms around one of his, but soon let go once I heard the pain filled noises he was making. Bee was making low, pained whimpers, just as bad as when we'd been tortured. Did his chest still hurt from when they shocked him? I looked down, my cheeks losing their color.

"Your legs!" Sam gasped, leaning against Jazz's hood in horror. I screamed, falling on my ass, crawling back a few feet and looking at the lifeless legs that lay beneath the rubble of the Furby truck. Sam was hysterical, trying to get Bee to stand up. Mikaela stood close by, tears in her eyes. We shared a look and we knew; neither of us knew what to do. Bee began to crawl closer to Mikaela and me, cries of pain escaping him.

"You alright? Bumblebee please get up...please…_please_!" Sam begged, his heart being ripped out as Bee kept trying to crawl closer to us. I was frozen when he slumped down beside me, his vents pushing out hot air. I sniffled, wiping at my tear stained cheeks with my good hand as one of his arms curled around me, dragging me closer to him. I clung to his armor, feeling his body shake in pain.

"Ratchet!" I screamed as Sam tried to hold in his tears. Bee curled his arm tighter around me, hugging me to his warm metal. I couldn't stop crying. I noticed blue liquid and what looked like oil was coming out of the stumps of Bee's legs. The Cybertronian version of blood I suppose. I looked around for the familiar sirens and lights of Ratchet, but they didn't come. Bee chirped painfully, looking down at Sam, Mikaela, and I.

"We're not gonna leave you." Sam said strongly. I curled up further against Bee, feeling the ground shake and the heat from gun fire and explosions all around us. From down the street, I could see a tank blowing away cars before Jazz jumped on top of it.

"Th-they have a fucking tank." I muttered dryly, holding onto the burnt armor on Bee's arm. Bee chirped darkly, and I turned to Mikaela.

"We gotta haul ass out of here, guys." I said, watching Ironhide start firing his cannons as Ratchet's hands sprouted out large circular saws. I had no clue where Optimus was; I hadn't seen him since he went off to go fight the Buffalo vehicle. Where the fuck was he?

A fucking Sonic drive through?

A truck stop, letting hookers into his back seat-_THERE'S A FUCKING TANK HERE!_

Bee covered my head with his hand as more gravel, dust, and green smoke billowed our way. Mikaela coughed, rubbing at her eyes.

"How are we going to move him?" Sam asked, kicking his shoes against the cracked sidewalk.

"If he goes back to Satan Camaro mode, could we…put him in neutral...and just_...push him_?" I coughed awkwardly, shaking small specks of concrete out of my hair. Mikaela sighed, but Bee shook his head.

**_"That's gonna be a no go. Axle's busted."_**

"Well fuck, let's just call triple A." I half-heartedly joked. Mikaela's eyes suddenly lit up and she raced away without so much as a goodbye. I watched her run, turning to head down the alleyway that I'd hidden in.

"You-I, Bee. You're...gonna be…alright? _Right_? Don't leave me here now, not after everything." I asked selfishly, leaning further against the heated metal. Bee made another click and low whirl.

**_"Never gonna be alone. I'll be right here waiting for you."_**

"Thanks." I said, before being hurriedly covered up by Bee's large hand as pieces of metal rained down on us. Thankfully, they didn't seem to bother Bee, but some of the sharper pieces would have sliced me to ribbons. I was cupped in between Bee's hand and his chest and it was dark, except for the stray beams of light that shone through some of his fingers. I peeked in-between two of his fingers, watching a large silver and black robot came crashing down to Earth. Jazz shot at him, but was tossed aside like a shiny rag doll.

I gasped, clinging to Bee's armor. The giant robot grabbed Jazz's foot and yanked him back towards him. Bee chirped, sounding alarmed, and squeezed his hands shut firmly, cutting off my sight. I didn't need my sight to know that Jazz wasn't doing well.

"J-jazz!" I whimpered, holding onto the metal plates of Bee's fingers. I managed to somehow push Bee's hand away, just as Mikaela came driving with a tow truck. Apparently she took my triple A joke seriously, broke in the window of the truck, and hot-wired it.

"Guys, help me with this!" Mikaela said, preparing to haul Bee onto the tow truck. Suddenly, Bee made some kind of horrified noise and snatched me up again. He cupped me in his hands, like the way you'd catch a butterfly. Darkness surrounded me once more, as I struggled against his grip and tried to wiggle from between his fingers.

"Bee! Let me go!" I shouted, finding a small hole in between the metal fingers and began to squeeze through.

**_"No! You don't want to- see this."_** Bee groaned, his radio sounding softer than normal.

"Bee! Stop!" I said, wriggling out of his grip. "We need to get you on the truck!"

I ignored his worried clicks as I looked up. Why would he...

I heard the sounds of Jazz's screams and what sounded like twisting and tearing metal. Jazz was up on a large skyscraper with Megatron, he was being held in the larger robots claws…in two pieces.

I don't really remember what exactly happened, but one moment I was watching the pieces of Jazz being thrown to the ground, and the next I'm on the ground vomiting again. Mikaela was quickly beside me, hefting me up from beside the puddle of vomit.

Well, bright side: I didn't fall in my own sick.

Mikaela sat me down on the curb, sweating and panting. I tried to stand up, but that only added along with the queasy feeling settling in my stomach, and I once again spewed out what was left of my stomach contents onto the road. I coughed a few times, as Mikaela and Sam hurriedly hooked Bee up to the tow truck. I kept gagging until clear bile came from my mouth, wiping away tears that came from both horror and the gagging.

"SAM! Where's the cube?" Lennox asked, running up to us as he sweat profusely. Sam dumbly pointed to the cube, which Bee picked up and shakily held forward, placing it in Sam's outstretched hands. Sam shook his head, holding the cube to his chest. Lennox growled, his brown eyes sweeping around the buildings, before landing on a pristine white building in the distance.

"I can't leave my guys out here, so take this flare." He said, shoving the unlit flare to Sam's chest. "Okay, there's a tall white building with statues on top. Go to the roof and set the flare that'll signal the chopper!" Lennox rambled.

"I can't!" Sam tried to protest, but he was quickly grabbed by the front of his shirt and dragged down.

_"LISTEN TO ME! YOU'RE A SOLDIER NOW_! Alright!? I need you to take this cube and get it into military hands while we hold 'em off!" Lennox ordered, stepping away from Sam and turned towards Mikaela and me."You two have to get out of here!"

"No! Not till we get Bumblebee out of here!" Mikaela argued, stepping away from Lennox. I nodded, wiping the side of my mouth with my wrist.

"We're not going anywhere without Bumble." I mumbled, stumbling over to the worried looking robot. Bee nodded, his optics glowing bright aqua blue.

"There's a whole lot of people that are gonna die." Lennox said grimly, clapping his bloodied hand on Sam's shoulder. Ratchet and Ironhide seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Sam! We will protect you." Ironhide swore, his cannon's glowing bright orange and some blue-ish liquid poured from small gaps in his armor. Mikaela and I eyed each other, and I nodded for her to start her inspirational speech first.

"Sam! No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He smiled at her and turned to look at me. I saluted him.

"C'mon Sam, do it for the giant chocolate bar." I smiled softly, tired of wiping away the tears and let them fall freely. "You can do it my liege!"

Sam swallowed thickly, nodding and saluting Bee before racing off down the street. Ironhide was starting to loose what little temper he had, he wanted Sam at that building ten minutes ago and apparently Sam wasn't running fast enough for him.

"Sam, get to the building!" He shouted, turning to Ratchet who agreed.

"Move!" Ratchet ordered, his one hand wielding a circular saw, the other sporting what looked like a giant machine gun. What used to be the tank stood up, and started firing missiles at everything that moved. What once was a helicopter was also shooting at everything its crimson eyes laid upon. Some soldiers were shouting at Mikaela and me to get the hell out of here. I whimpered as I watched the helicopter slam Ironhide onto the ground. I jumped away from the tow truck, ignoring Bee's chirps and screams as I starting racing over to the two battling Cybertronians.

**_"KATE! KATE! Don't let her go! Gonna bite the dust! COME BACK TO ME! NO, BABY PLEASE DON'T GO! Why do you leave when I love you?"_** I heard his radio shout as I sprinted towards the grounded Ironhide.

I slipped a little in a puddle of Ironhide's blood and somehow, it burned my skin. When I slipped, my bad arm landed in the puddle of the liquid, and it burnt through the bandages and hit skin. Thankfully, it wasn't too bad, so I pushed myself to keep running. So their blood could hurt us humans, kind of like acid.

I focused myself as I closed in on the helicopter robot, who was scanning the area and seemingly unaware of my approach. Pieces of his armor had jagged holes, revealing sensitive looking wires. All I would need to do is rip a few out, and he'd be down long enough for Ironhide to get back up and blast him back to hell.

I circled the robot and climbed on top of a deserted taxi, ignoring the throbbing pain in my thigh. Crouching down, I felt my thigh muscles coil, and I leapt off the already dented hood and onto the helicopter robot's foot. I managed to scale his shaking foot, up to the top of his ankle.

Thankfully, there were more jagged holes on his ankle, and if I peered inside, I could see some large, important looking wires. I quickly wiggled my arm through a hole in his armor, grabbed as many wires as I could in one hand and violently yanked them. None popped or came unplugged, but it clearly got his attention.

He screamed in agony, falling to the ground on his knees with a large smash while his leg kicked out in pain. I jumped off and my knees smashed into the unforgiving pavement. I was almost crushed under his massive weight, and I noticed that his leg seemed to be twitching like he had no control of it.

Cool, I crippled him!

"Slagging human!" The helicopter robot managed to gargle out, blue acidic blood pouring from his mouth. I turned to see that Ironhide was thrusting himself up into a sitting position, his arm cannons heating up.

I whimpered when I felt something slippery fall onto my shoulder and slide down my side and arm. I looked down to my left to see my side completely covered with blue blood. It started from my shoulder, all the way down my arm and side, ending just at my hip. I was shocked for a second, looking at the thick blue liquid, and hoping that maybe it wouldn't burn this time.

Oh I was wrong.

I was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, _wrong_.

My skin began to burn furiously, my head snapping back as I let out a ghostly wail. It felt like little flies were slowly biting away at my flesh. I could almost hear my flesh bubbling away, and I tried to shake and wipe the acidic blood off. Since it was a liquid, it slowly drizzled down, some going down my leg and some rolling closer to the middle of my chest and on my neck. Some was on the bottom of my jaw, and a few drops got on my lower left cheek, and they burned like crazy. My clothes began to denigrate in places, the blood creating holes and rips in the fabric.

I suddenly was tugged to the ground and towels were being tossed at the blue liquid, wiping furiously at my body. Koster was alive and was trying to wipe the blue blood off of me, which was much harder than it looked. The blood burned him as well and it was beginning to burn holes through the towels. He cursed, wrapping me up in a large, white towel and started running back to Bee and Mikaela. I heard the boom of Ironhide's cannons and knew that the chopper 'bot was dead.

I whimpered and somehow managed to look up at the soldier.

"K-Koster?" I said, but it came out more like a sob.

"It's going to be alright, Miss Kate." He assured me, practically cradling me in his arms as he ran. I calmed down, but the burn was still around my skin. The burns soon stopped burning and were now down to a high stinging ache, and hopefully they'd go numb soon. I wasn't sure how much more pain I would be able to take. I closed my eyes and pressed my face against the white towel and Koster's chest. I caught sight of bright yellow and I knew we were close to my Bumblebee and Mikaela. I managed to lift my head up to survey them.

Mikaela was inside the truck, ready to pull away as we closed in on them. Koster quickly shoved me into Bee's eagerly awaiting arms. The coolness of his hands seeped through the towel and helped calm the burns. Usually his metal skin was lukewarm, but I heard the sounds of fans and AC kicking on, and knew he was trying to cool me down. Koster smiled up at Bee, holding his gun tightly.

"You take good care of her, ya hear? I need a baby sitter after all of this." He said softly, before patting my head, cocking his gun and going back to the battle. Bee whistled back at him, seemingly agreeing as he nodded his head.

Koster had managed to get most of the blue blood off, but it was beginning to sting horribly. I whimpered as I felt the tow truck begin to move and Bee clutched me to his chest softly. He chirped sadly, his optics dimming a bit. I felt so small curled up against Bee, wrapped up in this towel like a freaking burrito. I nuzzled closer to the cooling metal, my eyes closing as I felt my skin melt a little further. Bee whimpered and chirped, his radio crackling to life.

**_"Why did you go?"_** The voice sang, Bee's eyes narrowing and glowing angrily. I swallowed thickly, frowning and biting on my bottom lip, causing my burnt skin to scream in protest.

"B-Bumblebee, I…You...I mean, I'm sorry!" I began, not really knowing where to start.

**_"There is no reconciliation! You don't mean sorry! You could have- died!"_** Bee seemed extremely angry, with somewhat frightening blue optics, but still held me softly against his chest.

"But, the other Autobots! Everyone has to help or everyone will die!" I said, my burnt skin straining.

**_"I'M HERE TO SAY FUCK EVERYONE! WHY DID YOU GO?_**" The radio's volume increased and he began shaking as Mikaela drove faster. I tried to snap back at him, but all the burns over my body, especially the ones on my face were getting so painful from just trying to talk. I started crying, whimpering and trying not to disturb the burns anymore. Salty tears leaked past the burns, making them sting even more. Same with the wind that was whipping around us, making my hair stick to the bloodied wounds, causing more agony. Bee's volume snapped back to a lower volume, and held me closer to his face.

**_"Why did you go? Are you feeling alright? I'll- Get you some help- My wild thing."_** Bee tried to joke at the end, but the distress was clear in his sky blue optics. He looked like he regretted yelling at me, but fuck, I know I deserved it. I kept crying against his chilled metal, sniffling and sobbing.

Mikaela kept speeding away, and just when everything looked so dark…

A flamed Semi-truck came speeding from an alleyway.


	8. Pain and Double Agents

(: Read and Review. Updated on: 2/19/14

* * *

><p>Mikaela pulled into yet another alleyway and parked the tow truck. I could hear Mikaela's harsh breathing from my spot on Bee's chest, she was clearly about to have a mental break down. Bee was chirping worriedly, trying to pull the bloodstained towel away from my body. The fabric was sticking to the leftover flesh that still clung to my muscles and was pulling. Sort of like when you pull a band aid off and it sticks to your skin.<p>

"Bee, it hurts." I whined, hearing what sounded like a gasp come from his mouth. I whimpered, looking up at him. The only parts that didn't hurt were my right side and the unburnt parts of my face. Bee was trying to rewrap the towel around me as tightly as he could, which ended up hurting me as the towel shifted. I wanted to scream at him not to touch me, but I didn't want him to let me go, I just wanted the pain to _stop_. I hissed, glaring at him.

"_HEY_! That hurts! Son of a bitch!" I growled out, arching my back in pain. I cried and whimpered a little, pressing my body against Bee's chest. Even though his metal was cooling, it was still a little warm, but it was considerably cooler than my singed skin. We could hear the death battle all around us, and by the sound of it, Optimus was losing. We needed to get out there and with a gasp, I realized something.

Even though Bee's legs were trashed, his _cannons_ weren't.

I looked up into the truck, just as Mikaela looked back at us. Our minds seemed to link up and she quickly slammed the truck into gear and sped out into the road. Bee held me tightly to his chest, activating his cannon as the stumps of his legs sparked against the road.

"I'll drive, you shoot!" Mikaela shouted, speeding up and smashing into reverse. Bee had to knock away some abandoned cars with his leg stumps as we closed in on the tank Decepticon.

"Shoot!" Mikaela screamed, Bee's cannon glowing a bright blue before firing at the tank. His face plate quickly slid down as the cannon turned red and plasma spat out. With the cannon blast to the neck area, the tank went crumbling down.

**_"Decept…con...-offlined."_**

"The tank is defiantly dead! Now, let's go!" Lennox shouted. "We've still got business to take care of!"

Mikaela started up the truck once more and pulled back onto the destroyed streets. I winced against Bee, fighting through the pain and managed to somehow get myself into a sitting position. I heard people screaming, and saw the remaining soldiers were looking up in awe at the large, white building. There was smoke pouring from the roof top and a light that looked like it was from a spark flare.

"It's Sam! He's on the roof!" I shouted, as a helicopter closed in on the rooftop. Bee growled as a large, silver armored Cybertronian started scaling skyscrapers that were far too close to Sam for comfort. It was Megatron and he was gunning for Sam! He activated his cannon and shot at the helicopter that Sam was trying to hand the cube to.

"MISSILE!" Mikaela screamed, as the helicopter was shot down. The ground began to shake underneath us and I thought we were having an earthquake. A flash of silver, red, and blue, flew past us towards Sam, and I realized that it was Prime's monstrous steps rocking the city.

"HANG ON SAM!" He shouted.

Megatron scowled, repeatedly firing at Sam. I narrowed my eyes, gasping when I saw a small form, clinging to one of the beautiful, white marble statues that decorated the building's roof. It was Sam, clutching the cube to his chest. I cried, watching as my friend clung to the statue. Megatron was now on the same roof and somehow the building was holding his large weight. He sneered, his red orbs flashing in evil delight as Sam clung to the marble woman's knee. I dug my nails into Bee's armor, doing more damage to my own hands than to Bee's almost blast proof metal.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling?" Megatron asked, his voice booming so loud that even we could hear it. Mikaela was breathing deeply, watching her crush with watering eyes.

"Give me the Allspark and you may live to be my pet." Megatron sneered, watching Sam huddle closer to the statue. We couldn't hear Sam's response, but I'm sure it was colorful. Sam slipped a little on the edge, but he quickly grabbed himself by the back of his pants and hefted himself upright.

"Oh..._so unwise_." Megatron growled, his optics narrowing.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Megatron had what looked like a fucking flail! You know, like in the Middle Ages; with the ball on the chain that you swing around like a bloody caveman. He smashed the marble statue to pieces, sending Sam flying into the air. He flailed as he fell, still clutching the cube to his chest.

"Sam!" I cried, sitting up, still feeling the stabbing burns. My fingers were now bloody from holding onto Bee's armor so harshly. Sunlight glistened on red, silver and blue armor as Optimus scaled the building and snatched Sam clear out of the sky.

"I've got you." He said, turning down to eye the street. It was empty, devoid of any crush-able humans as Optimus started to get back to stable ground. He lept from the building, catching fire escapes and knocking in windows to try to slow down and create a less harsh landing. Megatron lept after him, causing more destruction in his path.

Both leaders smashed unforgivably to the ground, causing fissures in the pavement and the ground to quake. I whimpered, clenching my eyes tighter as my raw skin was jostled by the earth's shaking. Bee gave an apologetic sounding whirl, but he couldn't do much to stop the pain.

"Disgusting." Megatron as he flicked away a poor person, sending him flying across the blacktop. I heard a sickening thud and snap, and the person stayed motionless. Whether unconscious, or dead, I was too afraid to know. Optimus looked down at Sam, his optics wide as his mask plate snapped up to reveal his entire.

"Sam, you risked your life to protect the cube." He said, astonished. Sam panted, his eyes snapping around. His breathing was harsh, and he looked ready to pass out. He eyed Mikaela, Bee, and I; and seemed to gather some kind of courage.

"No sacrifice, no victory." He said breathlessly, blinking away dusty debris from his eyes. Optimus looked defeated for a moment, looking up at the sun in thought.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it." He said confidently as Megatron approached.

"Get behind me." He said, causing Sam to scurry behind him quickly, bounding for cover.

"It's you and me, Megatron." Optimus growled, glaring at Megatron. He didn't seem threatened, as he stomped towards Optimus.

"No, it's just me, _Prime_." Megatron shouted, lunging for the Autobot leader. They knocked violently to the ground, the earth quaking once more. I whimpered again, a sure sense of numbing covering my body. I managed to level out my breathing, watching Sam dodge the battle by going into one of the many crevasses in the ground.

"At the end of this day: one shall stand, one shall fall." Optimus shouted, standing tall and looking powerful.

"You still fight for the weak! That's why you lose!" Megatron growled, throwing his weight against Optimus and launching him into a building. Megatron then picked Optimus up and then threw him across a four way intersection. As the two dueled, a familiar voice called out to me. My eyes widened as a girl dashed towards me, her blue hair flying behind them.

"Sa-Saoirse?" I shouted. Saoirse ran towards me, climbing onto the back of the car and wrapping her arms around me gingerly as I whimpered.

"Seer…I..._What_?" I shouted. My blue haired friend smiled coyly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Kate, I need you to take some deep, even breaths." She whispered back.

"W-where the fuck did you come from?!" I shouted as my normally reserved and emotionally-dark friend gave a heaving sigh. She turned her attention to Bee, who made a high pitched chirp. He could tell that Saoirse was friendly, but I never thought my best friend and my…robot-crush, would ever actually meet.

"So, you're the infamous Mister Bumblebee." Seer smirked, her grey eyes glittering with hidden mischief. Bee's face plates began to overheat, and he began making low pitched hums and twerps.

"Autobot Spy." She greeted, bowing her head. "Mister Bee, I am Saoirse, double agent for the United States Military."

"You're both spies?!" I asked, watching as Bee chirped out a clip of the song 'Secret Agent Man'. Seer shrugged her shoulders, as uncaring as she usually is.

"I couldn't tell anybody, baby. National security." She said, mockingly fluttering her long eye lashes at me. Seer's dyed, bright patriotic blue hair flew in the wind as battle raged around us. A small Decepticon jumped out towards us, squealing like a hog. Seer frowned, spun on heel and pulled a large gun out from the back of her pants. She unloaded a few slugs into the smaller Decepticon before turning back towards Bee and I. Seer smiled, her smoking gun still in her hand as she took a moment to survey our surroundings.

Another blast of dust riddled wind swept past us, pricking at my blistered skin. I whimpered as Bee wrapped his fingers tightly around me. Without a sound, he nursed me against his cool, metallic chest. He began to softly buzz, swaying back and forth in a soothing motion. Seer nodded to Bee before hopping off the truck and running after a few of the army men.

I managed to dart my tearing eyes back towards Optimus' fight with Megatron, only to find that it wasn't looking good. The Prime was hurting and was on his knees. He struggled to stand, but was kicked in the face by Megatron. Megatron laughed, crazed chuckles shaking his gigantic frame.

Explosions and raining metal made me look up to the sky. The remaining F 22 planes were being shot at by that Raptor, Starscream, from earlier! The silvery brown jet gleamed in the sun as he shot at a plane. The Decepticon transformed in mid-air, and took down one of the few remaining planes by landing on it. As he lept from one plane back into the sky, he shot another one down.

God...where's Ironhide and Ratchet?!


	9. Spark-Calling and Surgeries

(: Read and Review. Updated on: 5/9/14

* * *

><p>Everything was exploding all around us. Buildings, cars, Cybertronians, and Humans were being hit by bullets and misses. The ground shook as Saoirse returned to the truck without a single hair out of place.<p>

"I'm going to help Witwicky. I'm gonna take a run through the sewers; try to find a good place for a sneak attack. I'll be back." Seer ordered, hopping off the back of the truck. She made her way towards the front door of the truck and banged her fist against the window, startling Mikaela, who had been trying to rein in her emotions.

You! Blue eyes." Seer said, pointing at Mikaela through the window, which was quickly rolled down. "Take these two into an alley or somewhere with cover. I'll be in contact."

Seer came back towards Bee and I, patting back my hair. I smiled at my best friend as Mikaela started up the truck. Seer pulled her gun out once more and jumped off the truck. Seer dashed off into the fray of the battle and Mikaela pulled Bee and I down the demolished streets. With a cry of relief, Mikaela pulled into a slightly dilapidated warehouse. Bee whined as the ground continued to shake and tried to clutch me closer to his chest plates. I looked down at myself to see my blood seeping through the towels and dripping down Bee's armor in trails.

**_"Baby please don't go- Look up to the sky- Tell God he can't have you just yet!_**" Bee's radio crackled, his face mask snapping up, revealing his worried expression. I smiled, wincing as the towel seemed to smother me and restrict my breathing.

"I won't be going anywhere, Bee. I just want to sleep." I whispered, feeling my eyes flutter.

**_"And I've never been this scared. I'm so unprepared- Ratchets for- He'll heal ya' faster than a race horse runs!"_**Bee's radio chirped, the sounds of the battle still vibrating the ground.

_"SAM! PUT THE CUBE IN MY CHEST NOW!"_ I faintly heard Optimus shout. Bee gasped, his antennas twitching wildly, like he was looking for a signal.

"Bee? Why would Big Bot...want the cube in his...chest?" I managed to whisper, fighting to keep my eyes open. Mikaela stepped out of the tow truck and climbed to sit beside me, her warm hand pressing against my suddenly feverish brow.

**_"Instant overload! Overload! Cube- Goes boom, boom, boom- Both shall be no more!" _**Bee said, shifting worriedly on the truck bed. I whimpered, feeling Mikaela run her hand across my forehead once more. She and Bee shared words, but my mind began to swim and I couldn't hear them. Dread pumped through my veins as I thought of the fate of the Autobots would be like if they lost Optimus.

"I know…Sam…can do this." Was the last thing I whispered before I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Sam<span>_**

I sighed, sitting on the edge of Ratchet's medical table, or _berth_, as he called it. Saving the world was a lot of work after all, and being doted on by my gorgeous Mikaela was just what the medic ordered. Currently, Ratchet and Mikaela were whispering quietly across the room, poking at Kate's unconscious body.

After defeating Megatron; the Autobots, Mikaela, Kate, the soldiers that fought in the city, and I were sent off to some secret military base in Northern Washington. It was freezing here, even though it was _technically_ summer, there was a few inches of snow on the ground. We were placed in rather comfortable quarters while our parents and families were contacted.

The Autobots were very cautious around the humans, either tip toeing around or going out of their way to stay as far away as possible. Optimus was forced into going to meeting after meeting with world leaders. Ironhide stuck to himself most of the time, but he had found a strong friendship in Lennox. Bee was still under Ratchet's watchful care; his legs were blown to smithereens. Jazz was dead; brutally torn in two by Megatron. Kate was in bad shape and was placed in a medically induced coma, until Ratchet could fix her up. Two strange girls were mulling around the base and kept popping their heads into Ratchet's medical bay to check on Kate.

Ratchet had his hands full with repairing all the Autobots and trying to patch up as many wounded humans allies as he could. Ratchet's alternative form was in stasis in the corner and something he called a _holoform_ was in effect. A holoform is pretty much a solid hologram of a human being, used for 'human-to-human interactions and discretionary reasons.' The 'human' Ratchet looked to be about 30 years old, with neon blue eyes, pale skin, and bright red hair.

I sighed, watching Ratchet and Mikaela pick and prod over Kate's body and tried to clear my head. Seeing the massacre of Mission City took a lot out of me. Seeing my friends get beaten and blown to pieces was by far the worst.

I shot a glance at Bee's unconscious body, put in forced stasis on a large berth right beside me. His usual happy face was expressionless; he was practically dead looking, but the dim blue pulse from his open chest plates were a good sign. His legs had been molded back to his body, but they still needed a little work. One of his door wings had been removed for damages, and the yellow Camero looked beaten down.

I sighed, biting my sore lip and hopped off the medical bed. I tried to slink up beside 'Kaela and Ratchet, but I gagged when I spied all the blood that was splattered on the table and the two medics. 'Kaela gasped, her gorgeous blue eyes widened in horror as she noticed that I had peered in on their Frankenstein game. Blood covered my girlfriend's long, delicate hands and clothes. Some was even smeared on her face like motor oil.

"Sam, please go sit down. This is really hard work." 'Kaela groaned, reaching for a tool box and pulling out a few bolts. She gingerly placed them into what looked like Kate's left knee joint and slowly started to screw it in.

"W-what are you doing to her?" I asked, trying to ignore the gore as well as my girlfriend could.

Tip number one on how to look super macho in front of your girlfriend : Don't throw up at things.

"We...we're trying to fix her Sam." She hushed brokenly, reaching for what looked like insulated wire and began looping it through holes in what looked like a metal leg. "She was hit with Energon. It's like acid for humans. It's just..._eaten_ away her whole side."

I nodded like I had a clue what she was talking about as Ratchet sighed, flicking his numb fingers and causing flecks of blood to further splatter the table. I winced as he pulled out a cloth and started rubbing his bloodied hands on the rag.

"Go. Get away from here for now. Your stomach fluids are kicking around. Go unplug Bumblebee from that large machine, which will pull him out of stasis. He can move now; take him to go meet Kate's human friends. It might take his mind off her surgery for a moment." Ratchet said softly, pulling out what looked like a metal welder.

"S-surgery? She has to go into surgery?" I asked, looking down at the small girl. Ratchet scoffed, looking through a box of pieces of twisted metal and blue wires.

"What do you think Mikaela and I are doing now?" Ratchet said, sounding frustrated. My 'Kaela smiled softly, moving to the side so I could get a better look at Kate. I didn't know what I was expecting, but I was hoping that her wounds wouldn't be too gruesome.

Her blonde hair was matted and darkened to brown with her own blood. Blood was everywhere, covering her pale skin and falling from her lips. Her clothes were gone, but she was covered with sheets. I cringed and almost threw up when I looked at her arms. Her whole left arm was missing; it was nothing more but a bloodied stump. The whole left side of her body was torn and burned, her left thigh and leg burned black on the outside.

Horrified, I turned away and tried to take deep breaths. I felt 'Kaela's hand rubbing my back, which helped me catch my breath and reign in my churning stomach. I swallowed thickly, hoping that I wouldn't puke in front of her. I managed to give my beautiful girl a smile, which she returned. 'Kaela gently nudged me in Bee's direction before turning back to her surgery. I stumbled over to Bee and unplugged him from the large, beeping machine with a few tugs of plugs and wires.

_"Designation...Bumbleebee...Reboot...Reboot…Unlock stasis. Opening processor."_ Bumblebee's voice droned listlessly, his eyes flashing. Slowly, his eyes stopped flashing and stayed lit their usual, bright blue. Bee shook his head before he noticed me. He smiled down at me, rubbing his helm.

"Sam! Where is...oh Primus..." Bee said, using his new found, but still static-y voice. I winced as he looked towards the bloodied table that Kate was on. Bee let out a high pitched whine, his eyes dimming. Nervously, I grabbed onto one of his fingers and tugged as hard as I could on the appendage.

"Hey, it's going to be alright!" I said, pushing away my own concerns about Kate's health "C'mon, some of Kate's friends want to see you."

Bee, his gaze still trained on Kate's mutilated form, stood up from the metal bed. Bee kept his eyes on the operating table for as long as he could, until we left the large medical room and turned the corner towards the main hanger. It was hard to keep up with Bee's steps, even if they seemed to be lacking in the sort of happy energy that the Camaro usually had.

"C'mon, I know the way!" I smiled, puffing out my chest. I was pretty sure only a few more turns would get us to the main hanger. Bee scoffed playfully, nudging at the back of my head with his gigantic finger.

"Sure 'ya do." Bee chuckled, stretching his arms over his head. I winced at the sounds of creaking cables, but trudged on forwards.

"I know they're in the main hanger. How hard can it be to find them? One of her friends is a blue haired midget." I murmured to myself. Bee made some kind of amused noise, but a small noise of someone clearing their throat made us stop and turn.

A very tiny girl with bright blue hair stood behind us, having just come out from one of the doors that lined the hallway. The girl looked bored, borderline sleep deprived, with stormy grey eyes that were clouded over like the girl was in a day dream. The woman's skin was lightly tanned, but was stretched so thinly over her tiny frame that she looked sickly. Her petite size combined with her sickly figure made her appear anorexic.

"Can I presume you're looking for me?" She said with a small, almost forced smile. I nodded dumbly as Bee knelt down to his knees to get closer to us.

"Yeah, I guess. You're one of Kate's friends, right?" I asked awkwardly. The girl nodded, biting her pale, chapped lips and turned to look back into the large hangar behind her.

"I'm Saoirse. Call me Seer." The blunette smiled softly, sounding playful.

"Nice to uh…meet you. Q-quick question. Why are you here and not getting kicked out by muscle bound army dogs?" I couldn't help but ask, earning a playful chuckle from the tiny bluenette.

"You look like a good secret keeper, so I'll tell you a secret of mine: I'm an agent for the United States of America." Seer said softly, pulling a strange badge out of the back pocket of her jeans.

Well, that explains the fact that she's not fainting at the sight of robots.

"A-A spy! Nice." I stuttered. I heard a high pitched giggle coming from the main hanger.

"C'mon Hero, you've got to formally meet Kate's cousin. You too, Bee." Seer smiled, nodding towards the open hangar door. One good thing about being stuck at this damn base is that all the Autobots can fit through the hallways and into all the hangars without having to duck or contort themselves.

"_Hero_?" I asked slowly, shooting Bee a slightly worried glance before we followed Seer into the large main hangar. A girl was sitting on a large couch in the corner, texting on her cell phone. As we neared, Seer cleared her throat to catch the girls' attention.

"This is Sam and Kate's Bee." Seer said, taking a seat on the uncomfortable concrete floor.

"Hey! I'm Bri, Kaytelynn's cousin." The girl chirped, tucking her cellphone away in her jean skirt pocket. There wasn't a strong resemblance between the two cousins, except for their skin coloring. Bri was taller than her cousin, with tightly wound white-blonde curls, and dark brown eyes. Bri quickly stood from her seat to hug me. She dashed off before I could awkwardly return the hug and wrapped her arms around Bee's leg.

"You! You're the one...that was…_with_ Barricade." Bee managed to choke out before he started rubbing his throat. _Barricade_? This little _squirt_ lived through Barricade's rampage of evil Decepticon-ness?!

"Yup! He's around here somewhere. I think Ironhide and Prime are talking with him." She smiled, sitting back down on the large couch.

"H-he's here?! At this base!?" I blanched in fear. Bri smiled and nodded before stretching. She did some strange wiggle with her nose and smiled again at Bee and I.

"I'm gonna go see 'Cade." Bri said happily, playfully rocking on the balls of her feet. "Nice meeting you guys!"

"So, Barricade's here?!" I asked a second time, taking the unoccupied seat on the couch and watching. Seer shook her head, raking her fingers through her blue hair and began to braid it.

"He has switched fractions of their war. He seems to have..._sparkled, _or something like that, with Bri. Mister Bumblebee, could you please further delve into the subject?" Seer said politely, tying off the end of her braid.

"Seer-...you mean…Barricade's spark-…has called-...Brichanna?" Bee's choked voice crackled, his neon blue eyes blinking rapidly as if in shock. Seer nodded, smiling up at Bee.

"Yes, that was the terminology that Mister Ratchet used." Seer mused, staring off into space. I shot Bee a confused glance. Bee smiled, but there was a new nervous tension about him.

"Spark-Calling is when...our sparks, a Cybertronian's heart, find their-… other half. Perfect mate, and our spark calls to them. It-…means that Barricade's true mate-...is Brichanna." Bee chocked out, shocked. Something that sounded like buzzing permeated the air, and I saw a quick spark of something flash from Bee's throat cables.

"'Bee? Bee? You alright?" I asked, jumping off the couch and putting my hand on Bee's knee joint. The Camero remained silent, his eyes trained to one spot on the wall, seemingly in shock. It took a few moments for Bee to speak, but when he did, his voice was very raspy.

"Barricade-...isn't the only one-...who's spark-called a-…human femme." Bee whispered, shooting me a broken look. He let out a pained groan before looking towards Ratchet's medical bay.

Oh...shit.


	10. Bubble Gum

(: Read and Review. Updated on: 7/1/14

* * *

><p>Sam sat quietly in the medical hanger, sluggishly leaning into the soft couch that had been placed in Ratchet's domain to give the young hero some semblance of comfort. Still clothed in his outfit from the battle, Sam was anything but comfortable. He could really use a shower and a less disgusting pair of clothes. Sam stretched as best as he could with his aching muscles, feeling Mikaela whine a little in her sleep, curled up happily at Sam's side.<p>

The young hero glanced up at the metal ceiling with a deep sigh. The majority of the lights had been turned off for the night, except one large lamp that hung over the massive medic as he poked and prodded at his smallest patient. The medic was far enough from the two slumbering humans that his light had not disturbed them, but they were still close enough to see everything going on. Sam cringed at the layers upon layers of blood that had begun to dry on the berth, along with other bodily fluids.

_"Surgeries, especially human surgeries, aren't as clean as you'd like to believe_." Ratchet had said earlier, when Bee had left the base with Optimus and Sam had returned to the medical hanger.

Ratchet sighed, stepping back from his patient to take a break. Sam cleared his throat, causing the medic's optics to snap over to him. Sam smiled, arching his neck to try and get a better look of Kaytelynn. Her hair had to be hacked to keep the long strands out of her wounds and her hair now the same length as Sam's. Her skin was discolored and a line of red scar tissue ran down the whole left side of her body.

"What's up with that red line? Is it a scar?" Sam whispered, looking worriedly down at his tiny friend. Ratchet sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"Not exactly. It is different than a scar. It is...the line is which what is left of her organic left side meets with the metal shell I created to mend her left side. She'll be..._different_." Ratchet sighed deeply, his large metal fingers clicking against the berth. Sam swallowed thickly, gently probing his fingers through Mikaela's hair.

"Like Astro boy?" Sam asked worriedly, large eyes unblinking.

"More like…" Ratchet said, his eyes dimming out as he searched the Internet. The correct terminology snapped into his processor, his optics lighting back up. "More like this…_Inspector Gadget,_ to an extent."

"She'll be like a cyborg?" Sam asked curiously. The only female cyborgs he'd ever seen had been in movies, usually wearing bikinis and their breasts doubled as guns.

Kate looked exactly the same, other than the blood crusted all over her, her chopped hair, and slightly discolored skin. A few minor scratches here and there, but nothing compared to what she looked like when N.E.S.T. had to medi-vac her back to the base,, barley clinging onto life.

"Somewhat. She's more organic than cyber, but she does have enhanced abilities due to technology, but only her left side." Ratchet mumbled to himself, sifting through the Internet's different variations of the term _'cyborg'_. Sam nodded, remembering the image of her massacred left side that had scorched itself into his mind.

"What did this to her? How hard did it hit her?" Sam asked, not knowing where Kate's wounds actually came from. Ratchet sighed.

"As Mikaela said earlier today, Kate's wounds are from energon-coolant burns. There is a specific kind of energon that coats the inside of our protoforms. It acts as a coolant so we don't overheat. Its effects are akin to a hybrid of acid and dried ice when it comes in contact with human skin cells. She received wounds from contact with a Decepticon's coolant-energon, not the actual mech. It was enough to destroy her whole left side." Ratchet sighed for the millionth time that night.

"D-destroy?" Sam asked.

"Completely obliterated." Ratchet confirmed, covering the small girl's body with a white sheet. He found out that humans had a certain taboo about being naked around others, even for medical reasons. Sam looked around the room, spying the blue haired friend of Kate's and her cousin, sleeping soundly in sleeping bags on the floor. Shifting a little while trying to keep his girlfriend undisturbed, Sam surveyed his surroundings.

"Where's Bee?" He asked, expecting the Camaro to have returned from his drive with Optimus. Bumblebee was nowhere in sight; in either vehicle or bi-pedal mode.

"Off blaming himself." Ratchet said, waving his hand like it was a frivolousness matter, but Sam heard the worry in the medic's voice. Bee had some kind of spark calling, or 'sparkling' as Seer liked to call it, to Kate and now they were coined as '_sparkmates'_. Sam took a weary glance down at his gorgeous Mikaela. What would he do if she was severely injured? He shivered at the thought, wrapping her up in his arms.

"Why? It's not his fault." Sam said, pressing a quick kiss to the sleeping mechanic's temple. She smiled in her sleep, nuzzling her face further into Sam's chest. Sam wiggled his nose as some of her hair tickled his face, turning his attention back to Ratchet.

"He is not only your guardian, Samuel. He's Mikaela's as well, and Kate's. And she's his sparkmate, the Cybertronian version of an Earthling's 'soul mate'." Ratchet reasoned with him, turning off the harsh light above the small girl. Sam nodded, locating Ratchet through the darkness by the two glowing, blue optics.

"I-I understand." Sam whispered, feeling Mikaela wiggle in her sleep. She groaned, half awake and half asleep, and began mumbling.

"No! Sam! The…scary robots...Bee-Bee. Bumblebee, she'll live Bee." Mikaela whispered in her sleep, gripping onto Sam's shirt. Sam hushed her, hearing Ratchet quietly stalk out of the medical hanger.

Saoirse wasn't a fan of secrets.

Actually, she detested secrets.

She wasn't that into this whole _'alien-government-cover-up-conspiracy'_ thing that her government was using with the Autobots. Sure, she was thankful they'd saved her home planet, but Seer was never one for that many secrets.

Of course, she did live a secret life with her agent work and all that. Not many knew of her job as an agent, and those who did were very few and far between. Even at such a young age, she'd been a large role in several missions. She'd infiltrated the governments of China, Russia, Egypt, and Liberia. Her small stature made her able to dress up as a small child, which made her jobs easier. Wherever she was sent to infiltrate, she made enough acquaintances to 'fit in', but never truly opened herself up to any of the people she was paid to double cross.

That was simply improper work etiquette.

Seer sighed, pushing her blue hair away from her eyes, watching the Autobot called Ironhide sitting in the middle of the hallway, messing with some of his armor. He shot her a slightly annoyed look as she walked closer and he went back to messing with his wrist.

"Femme, your body readings indicate you are highly irritated." Ironhide said, tugging a sparking wire from his wrist. Seer shrugged, watching the mech in mild fascination as she came closer.

"I find bases rather…_boring_. I wish Kate would wake up, we can break her heart with the news, and be on our way home." Seer said softly, glancing towards the medical hanger where her blond friend had been asleep for a whole day. Ironhide blinked owlishly, blue optics watching the agent.

"Break her heart with..._news_?" Ironhide asked, closing the armor panel of his wrist. Despite the short amount of time, Ironhide had grown to like Bee's small mate, he didn't want to see her malfunctioning or damaged. Seer sighed, pushing her hair away from her face once more. She spied Optimus coming down the hallway and straightened her posture stiffly.

"Her father was with Bri's parents at a casino establishment in Mission City. It was one of the buildings Megatron used as a landing pad. Crushed everyone inside; no survivors. Bri's with Barricade now, crying her little eyes out." Seer said softly. She had seen enough violence in her young life to pretend these deaths didn't bother her, but this hit too close to home.

Optimus had heard the conversation as the came closer to the pair. Soflty, he lowered himself to the ground and sat beside Ironhide. His soft blue eyes trained on the small girl, as the leader tried his hardest not to pass as intimidating.

"So, the two...are orphaned?" Optimus asked softly. Seer never took her eyes off the Prime, blinking slowly. Optimus couldn't help but notice the tired, day-dreamer look in the blue haired woman's eyes. Lennox had told him that Saoirse was a skilled agent for their country, a trained assassin. The woman in front of him looked more like a lazy lay about than a dangerous opponent.

"Yes Mister Prime. I shall quickly remedy that situation. I'm of age and I have signed the appropriate paper work to take over legal guardianship of Brichanna and Katelynn. I would usually be disregarded for my young age, lack of marital status, and _occupation_, but N.E.S.T. pulled some strings." She sighed, watching the massive red, silver, and blue mech cautiously.

Another thing Saoirse detested was authority figures.

And although he was an alien, Optimus Prime was an authority figure.

Because of her employment, Seer had met many authority figures over the years and each seemed to have a hidden agenda. Each leader seemed to use their power to squash the rights of their people, most of the time for their own personal gain. The mere thought made Seer cringe and grind her teeth together. Deciding that since Optimus had been kind enough to save her own planet, Seer tried to choke back the coldness that she usually gave off around authority figures.

Ironhide had noticed the change in the small, blue haired femme as soon as Optimus entered the large hanger. Her languid and sloth-like demeanor became stiff and rigid. As the Prime knelt down to close the distance between them, the human seemed to freeze further.

Optimus noticed the iciness of the human femme as well. Her grey eyes glazed over and her face fell into a polite, but neutral slate. He noted worriedly that her clothes seemed to hang off her, the loose fitting tank top and shorts limply swaying around her skeletal body. If he focused his optics well enough, he could see the clear definition of all her bones.

Optimus chose to ignore the femme's cold attitude; after all, meeting giant aliens always threw humans off kilter for a while. Optimus nodded as she told him of the younger femmes' parents' deaths, his spark going out to the two blondes.

"It is good to hear that they shall not be displaced." Optimus said as Seer produced the correct adoption paperwork from the back pocket of her shorts. Optimus hummed as she quickly folded up the papers and stuck them in her back pocket.

"Can I do anything else for you, Mister Prime?" Seer asked, grey eyes blinking boredly. Optimus sighed, blinking his own optics at the small girl. He felt something in his chassis rumble, but he pushed the feeling to the back of his processor.

"Ah…no, no there is not. You are an agent for your planet, correct?" Optimus asked in an attempting to make small talk.

"No, not the whole planet. Just the United States." Seer answered quickly, back cracking as she further straightened her posture.

"That is very admirable. Very brave for one so small. Your race is one of many surprises." Optimus attempted to compliment the small woman, who tilted her head.

"I suppose so." Seer said softly, turning to glance at the medical hanger's doors.

"Your designation is _Saoirse_, correct?" Prime said, simply to carry on a conversation with one of Earth's people.

"Yes." She said softly, "But call me Seer."

Prime nodded, scratching his helm. His optics phased out, his processor scanning the internet for proper human conversation topics. He found an article that said complimenting a woman would be a nice ice breaker for a new friendship.

"Saoirse. Your name is Gaelic for _'Freedom'_. A very redeeming quality and name." Optimus said, nodding down at the blue haired girl. She nodded back, giving him a strange look. Seer shot a confused look to Ironhide, who simply smiled and shrugged.

"Excuse me. I have to see Kate before I sleep." Seer said coldly before walking away stiffly. Optimus Prime watched her leave, the stiff motions of her body jerking as she walked. Ironhide sighed, catching his leader's attention.

"Mech, what _was_ that?" Ironhide poked fun at his leader, who blinked owlishly.

"Excuse me?"

"You were hittin' on that human female." Ironhide smirked, leaning heavily against the hallway walls.

"I was not." Optimus defended himself a little too quickly.

"Look at this! We're dropping like Earth flies. First Bumblebee, then Barricade, now you. All got the feelings for some flesh creatures." Ironhide mocked, earning an annoyed look from his leader.

"I was trying to be polite-"

"-By flirting with the itty bitty femme." Ironhide cut him off. At the flustered look on Optimus' face, Ironhide began to laugh loudly, quickly transforming into his alternative mode, and sped out of the hanger. Optimus stood, glancing towards the medical hanger with his hand clutched to his chest.

He could not be spark called to a woman who was so..._cold_.

* * *

><p>Waking up after passing out from sheer pain was <em>probably<em> the worst part.

I groaned, feeling my joints creek as I struggled to sit up. I felt the sheet that covered me slide down my body. Oh, _look at that!_ It's my _second_ time waking up naked in some kind of laboratory. My entire left side was sore and pain flared whenever I moved that side. Too terrified to check out my most likely disfigured side, I looked to who had woken me up.

Saoirse sat beside me on a larger metal slab, watching me with a blank stare. My blue haired friend seemed melancholy, her eyes slightly glazed over with something other than her usual boredom.

"Kate, we need to talk, Sweetness." She whispered, pulling out a few crumpled papers from her back pockets and slowly handed them to me. I cautiously took the papers, unfolding them and starring at their contents. My fathers', aunt's and uncles' names were on the crinkled pages in bold, thick font.

Death certificates.

I flipped through each paper shakily; my eyes watering as the realization slowly slunk in. The death certificates said that all three of them had died at Mission City Medical, and I knew that they must have been among the casualties. The very last pages were adoption papers, both for Bri and I, naming our new guardian: Seer.

"S-_Seer_." I gasped, feeling more tears well up in my eyes. The bluenette sighed, tugging at her hair nervously.

"You see Kaytelynn…they-they didn't feel any pain."

* * *

><p>Bumblebee sat outside the base, unsure of what emotion to process. He felt proud that he was able to help save Earth from Megatron, but he felt this overwhelming feeling of failure. He'd allowed Kate to get hurt. It didn't cross his processors that he was crippled and was physically unable to stop Kate from running into battle. Or save her father. Even if he did acknowledge that information, it still wouldn't have soothed the mourning Autobot.<p>

Just as the first rays of sunlight began to pierce the black sky, a loud, piercing shriek almost crashed Bumblebee's audio sensors. Quickly snapping to attention, he rushed back inside the base. He knew that scream; it was his sparkmate, coming from inside the medical hanger. Bee pumped his newly formed legs to move faster and burst into the hanger, quickly finding Kate and Seer on one of the medical berths.

Kate was howling like a wounded animal, with Seer holding onto her tightly. The smaller blue haired girl had his sparkmate wrapped in her arms, rocking her back and forth in an attempt to calm her. Kate was in throes of sobs, head pressed tightly against Seer. Seer silently cried right along with her, pressing kisses against her friend's head. Bee heard the sadness and loss in his sparkmate's cries, further sending the Camaro into a state of sadness.

He wasn't sure how he could make this better.

* * *

><p>Bri sat quietly on one of the many rocks that dotted the beach that lay just outside the base. Sighing, she dug her bare toes into the wet sand and watched the sun slowly start to rise. Another day; the second day in a long number of days where she would no longer have her parents. Bri tried to take a deep, cleansing breath, but that only seemed to intensify the pain in her chest.<p>

"I am...I _wish_ to be…consoling to you at this time. It is hard for one to lose a creator, much less two, and at such a tender age." Barricade said, somehow sneaking up behind the sad blonde. Bri sniffled, pushing her curly hair away from her face.

"Thanks 'Cade. You don't need to counsel me and you don't need to talk funny." Bri sighed, using the sleeve of her red sweatshirt to wipe her leaking eyes and nose. Barricade made a strange, grumbling noise.

"The term is _'console'_, not _'counsel'_. And this _'talking_ _funny'_ of which you speak, is actually the proper use of your own grammar." He said softly, settling his massive frame down in the luke-warm, wet sand. He cringed at the grittiness, shuttering his optics. There was gonna be sand in so many unnecessary and hard to reach places after this.

"Whatever 'Cade." Bri sniffed. Barricade turned to watch the small girl out of the corner of his optics. She wasn't her usually peppy, happy, and somewhat very ditzy self. Barricade couldn't help but notice the way that Bri had curled in on herself, wishing to be alone. Not wishing to bother her, but not wanting her outside alone, Barricade scooted a few feet away to give the human some space.

He'd only known her for such a short time, and she unknowingly had him wrapped around her finger.

* * *

><p><em>After scanning the faces of the humans helping that damn Autobot scout, Barricade was able to begin searching for them. He'd learned their names, addresses, social security numbers. You name the information, he had it. Barricade quickly drove over to the closest home address in order wait out his prey. Just as he snuck into the back yard, a small figure appeared from the back doorway.<em>

_Barricade stopped and starred at the small, blond haired girl. She was **somehow** clueless about his presence in her yard, and didn't notice until he kicked a nearby tree, causing it to rustle. Her eyes snapped up to him, and Barricade found that he could only freeze. Big brown eyes stared up at him, much like an innocent sparkling. There was no malice or fear in those small organic eyes._

_"E-excuse me, sir, but I'm gonna have to ask you to please leave my yard." She said just loud enough for him to hear. Barricade felt his spark chamber shutter and his energon lines begin to tingle at the sound of her voice. He tried to process these strange feelings, but came up with nothing. Had he been poisoned? Was this some kind of Autobot trap?_

_"I am Barricade. I come for the human by the designation: Kaytelynn Banghart, username: ilovebluegatorade, code number: 92-5." Barricade said as coldly as he could, ignoring the pulse in his spark._

_"Well, she isn't here. I'm Brichanna. You can leave whenever you wish, Mister Robot." The small girl stuttered, back pedaling towards her home. Barricade cringed a little, crouching down so his face was closer to her hers._

_"Come here, small, organic Brichanna." He tried to sound as kind as he could. This human knew of the other girl, maybe he could trick her into telling him exactly where she was._

_"Why should I? You're looking for my cousin." Brichanna said, holding onto the handle of the sliding glass door. _

_Ahh, so the two humans were related._

_"Yes, I am. Maybe I could stay and keep you company until she returns. I am a friend." Barricade lied smoothly, tilting his head in an attempt to look innocent. Brichanna looked at him for a moment, before slowly inching closer._

_"There, there, dear organic. Now...what do you humans do with small talk? Ah! What do you do for monetary income?" Barricade said as the small girl took a nervous first step onto the grass. With a cautious glance, she took a seat on a picnic table beside him. With Barricade still lying down, the two were eye to optic. Brichanna blinked owlishly at him for a moment._

_"E-excuse me?" She asked, shifting awkwardly in her seat._

_"What do you do for monetary income?" Barricade asked again, but noticed that the confused look on her face did not fade. Slaggit, he'd have to look up synonyms on the human's Internet again._

_"What do you do for a job?"_

_Brichanna's eyes automatically lit up, and she gaily clapped her hands together._

_"I work at the Regal down town." She said, watching as a strange look of confusion sprayed over his face. His blood-red eyes dimmed out for a moment, before they re-lit themselves._

_"Ah! A motion picture cinema recreational mass-meeting place."_

_"Y-yes? If by that you mean the movie theatre."_

_Their talk went on like this for a while, just random banter back and forth. Slowly, something changed. Instead of trying to pry information about her cousin out of the poor girl, Barricade had somehow become truly interested in the blonde. He had been a behavioral scientist (not to mention a metal smith) before the war, and the concept of picking at a human's behavior was just too good to pass up._

_"And what do you do with these...gummy bears?" Barricade asked, sounding disgusted. Brichanna snorted, laughing._

_"You eat them! You know, eat. Don't you eat?" She asked, her voice high pitched and happy._

_"The life source of all Cybertronians is energon. We bleed and drink energon."_

_"So, you guys drink your own blood." Brichanna cringed at the idea. Barricade smiled, shaking his head._

_"There are separate kinds of energon. The energon that we 'drink' is bright pink, while our blood energon is bright blue."_

_"Ohhh." Brichanna said, tapping her finger to her chin._

**_:Barricade, have you found the humans?:_**

_Barricade sighed, hearing the voice of Starscream over the comm-link. Ever since Megatron went missing, he had to live with that flying pile of scrap as a leader. Starscream was always so bossy and far too malicious amongst their own ranks for Barricade's liking. He was a Decepticon, but he believed that even Decepticons had a line that shouldn't be crossed._

**_:No. They got away with the scout. I am scouting out one of the human's homes:_**_ He messaged back, and quickly received a snort of distaste._

**_:Do not bother. Burn this home to the ground, kin and all inside. I shall pulverize every one of these despicable organics:_**_ Starscream hissed, and Barricade could clearly hear the sound of someone pleading. Barricade winced as the sound of something being squished came over the comm-link, bones snapping, skin tearing and human screams._

_Burn down the home? Kill all the humans?_

_Barricade looked down at the teeny femme that sat beside him, happily chewing something called 'bubble gum' and twirling her hair. Could he really kill her? She was like a sparkling, and Barricade didn't kill sparklings. With a deep sigh, his processor began assessing different outcomes and variables of what he was about to do. He nodded to himself, quickly transforming down to his alternative form._

_"Wow! You're a blue!" Brichanna whispered, eyeing his Mustang body. His passenger seat door swung open, Barricade's voice pumping from the speakers._

_"Come. We must go help your cousin."_

_Brichanna cheered, rushing over and leaping into the car. Barricade sighed, zooming down the street and feeling the small girl actually buckle herself int. He smiled softly to himself, speeding off towards the Autobot energy signals and cloaking his own from any nearby threats. _


	11. Preparing to vaporize

~Alright! So I'm working alot on this story and not getting alot of feed back! I mean, chapter 9 I got over 100 hits, and no reviews at all, and last chapter I got almost 200 hits and visitors: and no reviews!

~Tis crazy

Anyways, so I usually write the most for the story that the majority of the people want the most. So it's strange to split my time between a story that alot of people are reading and reviewing-and a story where alot of people are reading, but no one reviews.

OPTIMUS PRIME BE ASHAMED OF YA'LL

Anywho, here's the next chapter (:

(: Read and Review

* * *

><p>Bri sat quietly on one of the many rocks that dotted the beach that lay just outside the base. Sighing, she dug her bare toes into the wet sand and watched the sun slowly start to rise. Another day, the second day in a long number of days where she would no longer have her parents. Bri tried to take a deep, cleansing breath, but that only seemed to intensify the pain in her chest.<p>

"I am..I wish to be.. consoling to you at this time. It is hard for one to loose a creator..much less two..and at such a tender..age." Barricade said, somehow sneaking up behind the sad blonde. Bri sniffled, pushing her curly hair away from her face.

"Thanks 'Cade. You don't need to counsel me, and you don't need to talk funny." Bri sighed, using the sleeve of her sweatshirt to wipe her leaking eyes and nose. Barricade made a strange, grumbling noise.

"The term was 'console', not 'counsel'. And this 'talking funny' of which you speak, is actually the proper use of your own grammar." He said softly, settling down in the luke-warm, wet sand. He cringed, shuttering his optics. There was gonna be sand in so many unnecessary and hard to reach places after this.

"Whatever 'Cade." Bri sniffed. Barricade turned to watch the small girl out of the corner of his optics. He'd only known her for such a short time, and she unknowingly had him wrapped around her fingers...

* * *

><p><em>After scanning the face's of the humans helping that damn 'Bot scout, he was able to begin searching for them. He'd learned their names, addresses, social security numbers, you name it, he had it. Barricade had quickly driven over to the closest house, Kaytelynn's. Just as he snuck into the back yard and transformed, a small figure appeared from the back doorway.<em>

_Barricade stopped and starred at the small, blond haired girl. She was **somehow** clueless about his presence in her yard, and didn't notice until he kicked a nearby tree, causing it to rustle. Her eyes snapped up to him, and Barricade found that he could only freeze. Big blue and black mismatched eyes starred up at him, much like an innocent sparkling. There was no malice or fear in those eyes, small and organic._

_"E-excuse me...I'm going to have to ask you to please leave my yard." She said just loud enough for him to hear. Barricade felt his spark chamber shutter, and his energon lines begin to tingle. He tried to process these strange feelings, but came up with nothing. Had he been poisoned? Was this some kind of Autobot trap? _

_"I am Barricade. I come for the: Kaytelynn Banghart, username: ilovebluegatorade, code number: 92-5." Barricade said as coldly as he could, ignoring the pulse in his spark. _

_"Well...she ain't here. I'm Brichanna. You can leave whenever you wish Mr. Robot." The small girl stuttered, back pedaling towards her home. Barricade cringed a little, crouching down so his face was closer to her height. _

_"Come here, small, organic Brichanna." He tried to sound as nicely as he could. This human knew of the other girl, maybe he could trick her into telling him exactly where she was. _

_"Why should I? You're looking for my cousin." Brichanna said, holding onto the handle of the sliding glass door. Ahh..so the two humans were related. _

_"Yes, I am. Maybe I could stay and keep your company until she returns. I am a friend." Barricade lied smoothly, tilting his head in an attempt to look innocent. Brichanna looked at him for a moment, before slowly inching closer. _

_"There, there, dear organic. Now..what do you humans do with small talk...ah..what do you do for monetary income?" Barricade said as the small girl took a seat on a picnic table beside him. With Barricade still laying down, the two were eye to optic. Brichanna blinked owlishly at him for a moment. _

_"E-excuse me?" She asked, shifting awkwardly in her seat. _

_"What do you do for monetary income?" Barricade asked again, but noticed that the confused look on her face did not fade. Slaggit, he'd have to look up synonyms on the human's Internet again._

_"Ah..a job." _

_Brichanna's eyes automatically lit up, and she gaily clapped her hands together. _

_"I work at the Regal down town.." She said, watching as a strange look of confusion sprayed over his face. His blood-red eyes dimmed out for a moment, before they re-lit themselves. _

_"Ahh..a motion picture cinema recreational mass-meeting place." _

_"Y-yes" _

_It went on like this for awhile, just random banter back and forth. Slowly, something changed. Instead of trying to pry information about her cousin out of the poor girl, Barricade had somehow become truly interested in the blonde. He was a behavioral scientist (not to mention a metal smith) before the war, and the concept of picking through a human's behavior was just too good to pass up. _

_"And what do you do with these...gummybears?" Barricade asked. Brichanna snorted, laughing. _

_"You eat them! You know, eat. Don't you eat?" She asked, her voice high pitched and happy. _

_"The life source of all Cybertronians is energon. We bleed and drink energon." _

_"So..you guys drink your own blood." Brichanna cringed at the idea. Barricade smiled, shaking his head. _

_"There are separate kinds of energon. The energon that we 'drink' is bright pink, while our blood energon is bright blue."_

_"Ohhh.." Brichanna said, tapping her finger to her chin. _

**_:Barricade, have you found the humans?: _**

_Barricade sighed, hearing the voice of Starscream over the comm. link. Ever since Megatron went missing, he had to live with that flying pile of scrap as a leader. He was always so bossy, and far to..malicious for Barricade's liking. He was a Decepticon, but he believed that even Decepticons had a line. _

_**:No. They got away with the scout. I am scouting out one of the human's home:** He messaged back, and quickly received a snort. _

_**:Do not bother. Burn this home to the ground, family and all inside. I shall pulverize every one of these despicable organics:** Starscream hissed, and Barricade could clearly hear the sound of someone pleading. Barricade winced as the sound of something being...squished..came over the comm. link, bones snapping, skin tearing and the human screams._

_Burn down the home? Kill all the humans? _

_Barricade looked down at the teeny femme that sat beside him, happily chewing something called 'bubblegum' and twirling her hair. Could he really kill her? She was like a sparkling..and Barricade didn't kill sparklings. With a deep sign, his processor began assessing different outcomes and variables of what he was about to do. He nodded to himself, quickly transforming down to his alternative form. _

_"Wow..you're a blue.." Brichanna whispered, eyeing his Mustang body. His passenger seat door swung open, Barricade's voice pumping from the speakers. _

_"C'mon..we must go help your cousin." _

_Brichanna cheered, rushing over and leaping into the car. Barricade sighed, zooming down the street and feeling the small girl actually buckle into the safety belt. He smiled softly to himself, speeding off towards the Autobot energy signals and cloaking his own._

* * *

><p>Barricade sighed, rubbing his face plates awkwardly.<p>

"Did you ever have parents 'Cade?" Bri asked suddenly, catching the ex-Decepticon off guard.

"I..I suppose. I never knew of them. I was just a sparkling..a new sparked sparkling..left in the streets of a large city..much like your planet's New York City. That is where Megaton found me, and soon he trained me to be his soldier."

Bri paled a little, but nodded. He heard her sniffling, and turned to see her wiping her nose with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"What's going to happen 'Cade? I-I know Seer has custody of Kate and I..but..but..what am I gonna do? 'Cade, you're smart..help me, tell me what to do!" Bri sniffled, breaking out into chaotic tears. 'Cade sat awkwardly for a moment, before plucking the small girl off her sitting-rock. He cupped her in his hand, and gently brought her to the space in his armor where his neck met his chassis. Bri scurried into a small natch in his armor, whimpering. 'Cade felt sadness from the poor girl, but he felt a small sense of pride. She wanted him to help her, him, not some idiotic 'Bot.

"There, there. You may be small, organic and without your creators, but you shall have me. If there is anything you believe is to complicated for you, inform me, and those worries shall be no more." 'Cade said with uncharacteristic softness. He'd keel over if anyone saw him like this, but his charge needed comfort. As a guardian, one must protect their charge physically, mentally and emotionally. Barricade sensed a life form closing in on their spot, and he quickly spun to see a rather tall girl behind them.

She was taller than the average American human female and Barricade knew she must be with the Autobots, because she wasn't screaming at the sight of him. Her skin was baked a lovely shade of creamy caramel, and her mismatched grey and green eyes were watching him softly.

"I'm sorry about interrupting, but Bri needs to eat something." She said cautiously, watching the other girl appear from behind Barricade's massive form. Brichanna sniffled, shuffling over to the gargantuan, yet thin woman. Bri nuzzled her nose into the woman's side, and the two began to trek to the base. Barricade huffed, and slowly began walking behind them.

"I'm Asia." The too-tall girl said, looking up at Barricade. Barricade snorted, crossing his arms over his chassis.

"Heh. You are most certainty not Asia. Asia is a continent."

Asia rolled her eyes, grimacing at the large ex-'Con.

"It's a nickname. My real name is Anistasia." She exhaled slowly. These robots were not up on their studies about human culture. Barricade huffed, but nodded his helm.

"I..see..a nickname." He grumbled to himself. "Just as you call Brichanna, 'Bri'."

"Exactly 'Cadie." Asia smirked, laughing softly when the ex-'Con glared at her. Barricade didn't approve of this 'nickname', it was so informal and seemed disrespectful. Preparing to vaporize the stick-like human, 'Cade heard a small noise. Scanning quickly, he realized it was Brichanna laughing softly, like a little mouse.

"'Cadie..ehe.." She giggled softly, wiping at her face.

Well...'Cade could get used to the nickname if it made his charge feel better.

* * *

><p>"Has she woken up yet, old man?" Ironhide pestered Ratchet, following him into the MedBay. Bumblebee followed behind the massive Weapon Specialist and the Medic, whirling worriedly. Ratchet sighed, turning on his cooling fans in agitation. Tossing down his battered data-pads, Ratchet shot a glance towards the curtained off section of his MedBay.<p>

"She's just resting, she should be up soon. She'll need alot of physical therapy to get used to her knew parts." Ratchet hummed, stopping when he heard a slightly pinging. Turning towards the curtained off square of the room, he shot a look over the top of the curtains.

"Miss Kaytelynn..are you awake?" Ratchet called, peering down at the small human.

"Yeah Ratch. Can you help me out? I gotta use the bathroom, and can you get me 'Bee and Gent?" Kate asked softly, her voice cracking from a mix of sleep and relentless crying. Ratchet nodded, turning to the yellow scout.

"Bumblebee, may you go escort Madam Gentle here?" Ratchet asked as politely as he could. 'Bee nodded, shaking his helm quickly before dashing out of the MedBay at breakneck speed. The floor shook as the giant robot spun around trying to find the small girl.

"Ha..your human friends..they are so measly and pathetic. Like little monkeys..like little, insignificant lemurs." Ironhide mocked playfully, sticking his head into Kate's curtained off room. She smirked, glaring up at him playfully.

"What does that make you? Iron-Gorilla?" She laughed, coughing slightly at her sore throat. Ironhide scoffed, sticking his metal tongue out at her.

"That comment is all too true. Ironhide here has the same personality, attitude and manners as one of your planets Gorillas." Ratchet scoffed, ducking a half-sparked punch from Ironhide while scanning Kate quickly.

"Ratch'..my left side's itchy." Kate whined, reaching a hand out to scratch her left arm. Ratchet revved his engine softly, waving his finger at the tiny girl.

"None of this scratching. The 'itching' as you say is actually your body healing itself. Now, you understand that your body is now about 10% steel, and you shall need physical therapy, but first you just need to rest." Ratchet said calmly, lifting up the small blonde in his servo.

"Alright 'Ratch." She said softly, making funny faces at 'Hide.

"I digress: your friends are pathetically human." Ironhide scoffed, rolling his optics. A loud engine rev broke the slight silence of the room, as well as someone clearing their throat. 'Bee raced into the room, a brown haired girl sitting calmly in his palm. 'Bee chirped happily, scooping up Kate in his hand as well. He squeaked happily as the two girls embraced.

"How are you feeling Madam Gentle?" 'Ratch asked, tilting his helm at the brown, mismatched-purple eyed girl. Gentle smiled, nodding her head.

"I'm just great Ratchet. How are you?" She asked happily, wrapping her arms around Kate and began rocking the two back and forth in a soothing motion.

"I am fine my dear organic." Ratchet smiled happily down at the brunette. Ratchet enjoyed Gentle's company the most out of Kate's friends. That 'Brichanna' one was far too 'airheaded', and seemed too..simple minded. That 'Asia' one was far too comedic for his tastes. That 'Saoirse' one was far too 'bad ass-punk-rocker-rebel', and far too quiet and coy for his likes. He enjoyed Kate's company, the blonde was the right mix of a level head, sweetness and comedic humor.

His favorite human by far was Gentle, who was an angel in the Medic's optics. Her personality was appeasing and soft, but she was by no means a push over. She made excellent, intelligent and polite conversation, all the while being interesting and humorous. Gentle was everything that a Cybertronian expected a femme to be: soft, giddy, intelligent, sophisticated, beautiful, humble, funny, independent and well...gentle.

Whoever named her had quite the insight on her personality.

"Good morning Ironhide." Gentle said quietly. Ironhide blinked down at Gentle, huffing.

"I suppose you could call it 'good'. Stupid meat-bag." Ironhide growled, crossing his arms across his chassis. Gentle's face tightened a bit, but she kept a smile on her face.

"I would call it good actually. Maybe it seems a little less so all the way up there." She commented politely.

The Medic would have snapped at the rude Weapons Specialist, but Ratchet knew Ironhide's game. He'd seen the way the large mech stole little glances of the purple-lavender eyed girl. He'd also seen how Gentle had taken every opportunity to make conversation with Ironhide. Ratchet smiled as the rough warrior bantered with the soothing, gentle girl. Smirking as he completed another scan over Kate, who was watching 'Bee with large, blue-hazel doe eyes.

Sometimes the most violent of wounds only need some loving stitching and a little soothing balm.

And who the hell said Medics couldn't be matchmakers?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kate's POV:<strong>_

I laughed as 'Bee carried me out of the MedBay, leaving a grumbling Ratchet, an annoyed Ironhide and a flustered Gentle behind.

"How are you doing Bumble? New legs? Lookin' sexy." I laughed as 'Bee flexed one leg, a wolf whistle coming from his radio.

**"**My voice is so wonderful!" 'Bee said, and he smiled down at me with baby blue optics. I felt myself blush, and I ran my hands through my cropped hair. I felt like such a boy without my hair! It was practically the only girly part of me besides my body!

"I must agree with that." I smirked, playfully shoving his chin plate. 'Bee buzzed happily, smiling down at me.

"'Bee..I-I gotta tell you..at Mission City..you were so brave." I whispered, watching as 'Bee's optics darkened.

"I lasted..only a few moments in battle..." 'Bee seemed upset, optics downcast. I placed my hands underneath his warm, metal chin and lifted his chin up as gently as I could. 'Bee whirred, confused optics piercing my orbs.

"You're my hero 'Bee..that's kind an overused statement, but...I can't figure out words to fix the feelings. I just..I'm sure I would have given up without you...You held me when I was in pain..and all I could think about how I knew you wouldn't let me die..and that you'd stop the pain..." I said, watching his slowly widening optics.

"I-I didn't stop the pain...Ra-Ratchet did.." 'Bee stuttered, his chassis rumbling. I shook my head, bringing my face closer to his. He raised me closer to him, as he slunk down against the wall, sitting on the floor.

"You gave me exactly what I needed, you just needed to be there, and you were..and you still are..I don't know how I'd..I'm gonna live without my Daddy...I've never said this to anyone before..bu-but..I need you..I need you to be you, and please..just..be you for me." I whispered, swallowing thickly and slowly leaning forwards.

I pressed my lips against 'Bee's metal vocal plating. I slowly pulled away after feeling the slightest of pressure against my own lips. I licked my lips as I pulled away, starring into those lightened blue optics. 'Bee blinked at me for a few moments, before a noise that sounded like extremely loud, white noise came from his speakers.

Yelping, I fell to my behind, still in his hand, and covered my ears with my hands. 'Bee stood there dumbly, making that horrible white static noise. Ratchet and Optimus came rushing around the corner, no doubt hearing the noise of doom. As soon as they saw us, Ratchet burst out laughing, and even Optimus let loose a few chuckles.

"He's glitching!" Ratchet laughed, picking me up in his warm servo and plopping me into Optimus' awaiting hand.

"He'll be fine after a quick rest." Ratchet said, sending me a wink. "I can't help but wonder what you did to glitch him.." Ratchet sounded smug, a smirk playing on his facial plates. I blushed, trying to ignore Optimus' laugh as we slowly left the hangar that 'Bee and I had taken refuge in. Optimus slowly slid outside the large, main hangar and sat down against the side of the building. He placed me on his knee, watching me with wide, blue optics.

"How're you Prime?" I asked, settling myself on his knee.

"I am well, slowly adjusting to your Earth customs."

"No one's giving you a time limit or a test on our customs dude, so don't worry about it." I said, reclining on the Prime's knee, trying to do so without straining my wounds. My new metal fittings felt so strange..a few pounds heavier than the right side of my body. I guess I'll grow used to it. Optimus was now watching me with confused optics.

"But..Saoirse has been 'quizzing' me all day on your Earth customs. She said that without Earth customs, we are just bumbling around the world unknowing." He said, shuttering his optics.

"Well...Seer has had a hard life, she's just looking out for you. When she was little she wasn't told about alot..of things.." I said, trying not to go into too much detail. Seer's past was for her to tell, not me. "She was..isolated as a small child, so if she's weird about some things, just let her go."

Optimus nodded, sagging his shoulders a bit.

"Saoirse..seems..rebellious." He seemed a little more put off by this fact than he should have.

"She doesn't respond well to high authority figures. Don't worry Prime, once she realizes that you're the generous, loving, kind leader that I know you are, she'll lighten up." I sighed, resisting the urge to scratch at my skin. Prime hummed in agreement, and slipped into what I deemed as a well deserved stasis.

I smiled, curling up on his knee and closing my own eyes.


	12. Wall of the alcove

Thanks to all my beautiful readers :D I just finished college this semester and I'm excited to keep on writing :D

(: Read and Review

* * *

><p>Waking up on the hard surface of Optimus' knee wasn't the most pleasant sensation I've had the right to feel. I woke up with a groan, and almost slipped off my perch when I noticed a pair of blue optics happily watching me.<p>

"Gooood mornin'.." 'Bee said with his own voice, slightly raspy and with a little accident. I yelped softly, bouncing up into a sitting position. 'Bee laughed, shooting a mischievous look at the napping Prime, and plucked me from his knee. I laughed, curling around 'Bee's hand as he lifted me away from Optimus.

"Where are we going?" I asked, watching as he slowly sat me to the ground, and transformed into his alternative mode. The same shimmering Camaro as I'd only seen days before sat there like it should be in a magazine. I smiled, watching the driver's side door pop open and I slowly slid inside.

"Somewhere." 'Bee laughed, tearing out of the base, and towards the beach that laid behind it. I still wasn't used to 'Bee's real voice just yet, thank Ratchet for finally fixing those freaking pipes. After a quick, five minute drive, 'Bee pulled up against an alcove that rested inside the stone of the sea cliff. It was large enough for 'Bee to fit into, but small enough to have that nice, 'homey' feeling. I slowly stepped out of Satan's Camaro, and stared in awe at the inside of the alcove.

"How'd you find somewhere like this...let me guess, Internet?" I laughed, watching 'Bee transform. He let out his own laugh, scooting down to sit against the wall of the alcove. The space had a fresh, ocean-breeze smell, and thankfully didn't smell like rotten fish. So many ocean caves just reeked of dead fish.

"Nooo. I just bugged the base's e-maps and found this. Found via technology, not the Internet." 'Bee reasoned, as I sat down on a warm, dry rock that was placed by his knee.

"Isn't it strange to look down at me? I mean..I'm so small.." I gestured to my body, dwarfed by his. He scratched his helm, clicking a bit.

"I suppose...You're about the size of a...hold on..gotta check your human time measurements..Oh, yes. You're about the size of a three month old sparkling Cybertronian. A sparkling's a...a baby!" 'Bee said confidently, his eyes dimming out whenever he searched on the Internet.

"You've got your handy dandy Cybertronian to Human online dictionary handy?" I joked. "How do you even look up what to say? I mean..How do you even know what to search for? Didn't you download English or something..?" I asked.

"Take..Sparklings and babies for example. I don't understand the 'human term', but I've downloaded the ability for my oral sensors, glossa, and lip plates to make the sounds of your people. I have the ability to know English, but I have to search for it, it takes a while for us to master a language. But..for Sparklings, and I'm looking for the human term, I just search a synonym, such as: 'born', 'new life' or 'offspring.'" 'Bee said, blowing me out of the water.

"And here I thought I was only using you for your body! You never told me you were intelligent!"

"HEY!" 'Bee laughed, playfully poking me off my perch and catching me in his hand. I laughed, as he slowly brought me to his chest and held me there.

"I still can't believe I didn't loose you.." 'Bee sighed, and I could feel the warm air from his exhale puff against my now extremely hair. I smiled, breathing in his usual smell of warmed metal and soothing leather..wait..was that?

"'Bee..?" I asked.

"Yes..." 'Bee quipped happily.

"Are you wearing one of those little car trees?" I asked, trying to hold back a giggle.

"...Sam put it in me..I swear to Primus.."

"Oh..so Sam..put it in you.." I snorted, unable to hold back my loud laughs. 'Bee watched me curiously for a few moments, before searching our convo. to see what was so funny. 'Bee chirped in a disturbed manner, lightly shaking in disgust.

"Ohhhh no. Hell no." 'Bee groaned. "No one is safe from your sick mind."

"No one..'specially you."

* * *

><p>Asia and Gentle walked through the grub hall of the base, holding their trays of food and heading towards where Seer was sitting at a bench with Lennox and Epps.<p>

"How's is swingin'?" Asia asked as she sat down beside Epps. Gentle settled down between Lennox and Seer, taking a sip from her soda.

"Hey Asia, nothing much. These two are bickering about government conspiracies. What's goin' on with you two?" Epps asked, the two other diners ignoring the two new comers in favor of continuing their glare war.

"Eh..bothering Ratchet." Asia laughed, earning a playful glare from Gentle.

"We're not bothering him." Gentle laughed. "Ratchet seems to enjoy our company."

"Maybe you can't take a hint." Asia said light heartedly, slapping her friend's shoulder. Gentle laughed, throwing her napkin at the black and green haired pilot. They heard the sound of clanking metal, and turned to see Kate. Her hair was chopped short because of her wounds and she wasn't too subconscious about it. The blonde had a beanie hat jammed over her head, and was wearing a loose fitting blue tank top and soft black shorts. Her new metal arm and leg were shimmering in the early light of the mess hall.

"What's up chicks?" Kate asked, slowly sliding into the seat beside Asia. Her leg and arm clanked against the cool aluminum tables, and the blonde cringed. Asia noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes and that even though her metal hand had fingers, her metal foot had no toes, only the shape of toes akin to a store mannequin's foot.

"Nothing much babe." Gentle laughed, turning her attention back to Seer and Lennox, who were debating the government cover-up of Area 51.

"It looks like it will be awhile until we're cleared to go back home. I just got the call from my wing mates who are fighting tooth and claw to get us back." Asia said, ruffling her short hair. Gentle nodded, wincing sympathetically at the tallest girl.

"Same with Seer and I." Gentle said, turning to look at Kate. "Our boss is working to get us out, but the whole...alien situation complicates things."

"Gee..I wonder why it would." Kate said rhetorically, and was interpreted by the noise of joyful shouts. The three girls sprung to their feet, running (hobbling in Kate's case) towards the sound of the yells. Seer, Lennox and Epps nervously glanced at each other and raced off to gather some men together.

The three women sprinted into the medical bay, where all of the Autobots were cheering. They were all circling one of Ratchet's metal births, and were crowding around whoever was on the bed. Kate hobbled up to 'Bee's foot, patting the golden yellow plating with her hands.

"'Bee, what's going on?" She asked, looking up at the yellow scout. 'Bee smiled, picking his small female up in one hand and offering the other two females up onto the berth with his other. Gentle and Asia settled onto the cold berth as Kate curled up on 'Bee's shoulder, her mismatched eyes glazed over with tears.

A silver robot laid on the berth, it's eyes glowing dully. The robot smiled at the three new comers.

"Hello..I'm Jazz." The silver mech said, his optics landing on the tall, lean, and tan pilot. The silver mech froze, starring at Asia with those dull and exhausted looking orbs. A rumbling came from his chassis, but he eventually smiled down at Asia.

"Remind me to tell Ratchet thanks for bringing me back." Jazz said softly, smiling up at Optimus Prime.


	13. Someone bothered to care

(: Read and Review

* * *

><p>"So..you're an Amazon?"<p>

"The correct term is Amazonian. And yes." Asia answered Sam, rolling her green and grey orbs. The small group of humans had decided to band together in one of the Autobot hangers to get to know each other better. Asia, Kate, and Bri were lounging on the cool floor, trying to fight off the California heat. Sam, Mikaela, Saoirse and Gentle sat on one of the large couches, the new couple starring wide eyed at the tall, gangly girl.

"So..you're like from the rainforest?" Sam asked, clearly perplexed. "Aren't you supposed to be covered in tribal tattoos and naked?" Mikaela slapped Sam's shoulder, shooting him a dirty look. Asia laughed loudly, rolling onto her back.

"No..no. I'm from Brazil, but I'm from the indigenous Amazonian people. I came to America for my dream, my family didn't really approve of…technology, or of a woman flying in one of those "metal caskets." I gave up my family and my life in the Amazon to become a pilot." Asia said dreamily, her eyes going a little hazy. She missed those loved ones and her beautiful home. She missed waking up to the sounds of the jungle, the thrill of her father coming back with fresh kill of deer or with a fresh plume of flowers for her and her mother.

"You didn't have to ask in such a racist way!" Mikaela said to Sam, crossing her arms over her chest. Mikaela really liked these girls! They weren't fake or trashy like the other girls she had the misfortune to know. She didn't want Sam to ruin their newfound friendship with these girls because he wasn't sensitive to their nationalities.

"Oh please Mik, it's fine! Most of my family are covered in tattoos, but thankfully don't run around mostly naked. You should have seen me trying to learn English. I came to America as a young girl, only fifteen years old to live with my Godfather. He is an Air Force pilot as well. I also must excuse myself for my English. I try very hard, but sometimes I'm too tired to try and just use broken English." Asia said, pulling down the side of her shorts to reveal a black, tribal tattoo. It wove around the spans of her hip, swirling around and creating the likeness of a shark.

Sam smiled bashfully at his gorgeous girlfriend who smiled back and rolled her eyes playfully. Sam liked this new batch of friends, even though he was the only male specimen. Oh well, more ladies for him.

Maybe they could be like his angels….

Kate looked better since she got used to those metal limbs of hers. Her hair still brushed her ears, splayed up into golden spikes. Her bright blue and golden hazel eyes were soft as she conversed with her fellow females. She'd been wearing loose fitting tank tops and shorts so clothing wouldn't be too restrictive to her new joints. Her leg and arm glistened in the sun and were now at optimum working levels. Ratchet told her he was looking into latex covering for the limbs, so they would look like normal arms and legs. The only thing that made Sam cringe was the scarring that outlined where the metal limbs met flesh. Those scars were marring, and just plain horrific.

Sam didn't think Bri should still be on the base. The young girl was far too kind, far too innocent to be around such violence. Then again, she was linked to Barricade so maybe she was able to handle violence. Bri's hair was still pale golden yellow, her wild mass of curls falling to her middle back. Her blue and black orbs were bright and glistening as she watched her friends talk. Thanks to 'Cade hiding her during the battle, not one scar marred the girls alabaster skin.

Gentle was the one girl in that group Sam was closest to other than Kate. The violet and amethyst eyed girl was very nice, a real fun-loving soul. Sam had noticed that she was dotted here and there with scars, even sported what looked like an old bullet wound on her calf. Gentle was very talkative and maybe it fluffed Sam's fur a little when she gave him the nickname 'Hero'.

Saoirse was a very kind, yet lazy character. Sam didn't really know Seer, but any attempts he had made to get closer to becoming friends with the girl had been shot down. Seer was a very private person, those royal blue and grey orbs were always searching a room. Her hair, that Sam was told was naturally red, had been dyed a deep, royal blue. She was very quiet, and Sam was reminded of a small, skeletal, long haired sloth whenever he saw her. She would be beautiful, Sam mused, if she didn't weigh as much as Mojo. Each of the girl's bones stuck out through her skin, mapping their places through the paled color.

In Sam's honest, manly opinion, Anastasia was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, besides Mikaela of course. The girl had cropped black hair with high lights of green, the locks making the girl's grey and green orbs pop. Asia had beautiful caramelized skin and towered over Sam. Sam was a proud 5'10, but the beautiful Brazilian-Amazonian stood around 6'3. Asia was skinny, but nowhere near gaunt as Seer, Asia was a healthy slim and athletic shape. Asia had long legs, narrow hips and a flat chest.

'Sam the man' Sam thought to himself, smiling like the cat that caught the canary, 'Surrounding yourself with all the gorgeous ladies.'

"I just hope they can get us cleared and send us home sooner rather than later." Gentle said, crossing her arms. Kate hummed in agreement, glancing behind her to see if 'Bee was buzzing anywhere behind her. She lowered her voice, looking a bit sad.

"I don't want to hurt 'Bee's feelings, but I wound't mind going home."Kate whispered, wringing her hands together. Bri nodded, and the cousins looked solemn for a moment. The two were now orphaned, and even though Seer had adopted them, where exactly was home now?

"I just want Big Bear.." Bri whined, circling her arms around her knees and thought about her teddy bear. Even at sixteen, the blonde human girl still longed for her furred companion. Kate managed to shove a small smile onto her face for her younger cousin.

"We'll be home soon." Kate tried to soothe her. Kate's blonde head bobbed up as she caught sight of a figure standing in the doorway. Kate smiled, turning and nudging Bri.

"Your special friend is here." Kate giggled, nodding towards Barricade, who stood at the door with his arms crossed. Bri automatically brightened, eyes shining as she wobbled to her feet and scampered towards Barricade. The 'Con turned "Neutral" scooped his charge into his hands and stealthily walked out of the hanger.

"She doesn't know about that bond thing, right?" Seer said, watching the two. Gentle nodded sadly, biting at the inside of her cheek.

"It's so sad, he doesn't know how to tell her." Gentle said, feeling like she was watching some cheesy romance movie. Mikaela scoffed, throwing her arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Like she would deny him, look'it her. She looks up at him like he makes the Earth go 'round." Mikaela said softly, a smile on her gorgeous face. Kate hummed, nodding her head with an elated smile.

"Not all of us can have such smart, handsome catches like my 'Bee." Kate said dreamily, slowly pushing herself to her feet. "I'm going to go check on that giant. See you guys later." Kate said, the clank of her metal foot reverberated lightly around the hanger. The group watched her go, the small blonde lighthearted.

"I'm glad she's happy. 'Bee's a good guy." Asia said, watching the mechanical blonde leave.

"He is the best driver." Sam laughed, pressing a kiss to Mikaela's cheek. The black hair girl hummed in agreement, her blue eyes drooping in exhaustion. Gentle smiled at the two, reapplying her dark red lip gloss as she took her leave.

Asia decided to follow Mikaela's lead, and let her body relax into a light sleep. Seer smiled at the slumbering girls, nodded to a dreary looking Sam, and followed Gentle out of the hangar.

"Has your government made any achievement on granting to clearance?" Optimus Prime asked the two girls that he happened to come across as he was walking past one of the hangars.

"Not really. They've made some leeway." Gentle admitted to the gargantuan leader.

"I hope you can go home soon. Since you are still being held here, would I be so bold as to ask to borrow Miss Saoirse?" Prime asked kindly, smiling down at Gentle and Saoirse.

"You maaayy." Gentle giggled, bowing quickly to the Prime before running down the hall. Saoirse shot her fellow spy a little dirty look, but did not run when the Prime sat down on the ground, still much taller than the girl, but her neck wouldn't snap looking up at him at this angle. Optimus held his hand out for the blue haired spy, which she daintily stepped into. He held his hand up, so they would be organic eye to robotic optic.

"How are you fairing Miss Saoirse?" Optimus asked politely.

"Please, call me Seer. I'm just fine, I assume you are as well." Seer said softly, taking a deep breath.

"You are so well spoken for someone so young, but you do not speak much." Optimus said. Seer smirked, shrugging her shoulders and bowing her head in silent thanks.

"I must apologize if I do not speak. I am not one of many words." Seer admitted to the leader, her mismatched orbs staring straight into his. Optimus was a good judge of character and he could tell that the small female was a good soul. She was calm, collected, controlled, and held great leadership abilities. Optimus could also sense that she was able to lie, manipulate, smother emotions and did not make trusting connections easily.

"Do not apologize for your natural internal programming and processing." The Prime stated simply. Seer took a deep breath, looking up at the large robot. Even though she detested authority figures, Prime didn't give off the vibes of an arrogant, power hungry boss.

Maybe Seer could stand being in his company.

Asia stretched, popping something in her neck as she walked down one of the winding hallways at the base. Maybe sleeping on the cold, hard floor of the hangar wasn't the best idea she'd ever had. Her spine felt like a broken chain, her limbs stiff with too little movement. She needed to get outta here, back with her wing mates where she belonged.

"This sucks." Asia muttered, scratching her scalp and yawning. "I need to be in sky. Too much closed." She muttered to herself in broken English.

"So you're a human version of a Seeker."

Asia turned around on her heels to see Jazz, fresh from Ratchet's medical bay. His form was still pretty battered, but he was well enough to be up and mobile. There were still some useless, frayed wires here and there, a handful of scrapes, scratches and dents covered his paint job. His optics were brighter than when Asia first saw him a week ago, and he had a little more spring in his step.

"A Seeker?" Asia asked, straightening her back with a loud snap and jogging over to the Autobot second in command.

"A flying Cybertronian. You were muttering about the skies." Jazz said, holding his hand out to the tanned girl. She hopped onto his hand, which Jazz raised to his face.

"I pilot, so, yeah. Bah, sorry. I'm exhausted, and my English sucks when I like this." Asia said, flustering herself. Her first language was Portuguese and her lack of sleep, plus being uprooted from her wing mates, made her frustrated. Jazz laughed, his face plates lifting up into a nice smile.

"No need to apologize! I'm fairly new to English myself. Might I ask what your first language is?" Jazz asked nicely. Asia smiled, sitting down in the massive hand and crossing her legs.

"Portuguese. I'm from Brazil." She said, watching the ice blue orbs flash dark for a moment, before they flickered back to life.

_"Você prefere falar Português?"_ Jazz asked, tilting his head. Asia's eyes snapped open and she bounced to her feet, leaping to Jazz's face. She wrapped her arms around his cheek plates in a giant face-hug.

_"Sim! Sim! Ninguém se preocupou em falar a minha língua nativa para mim!"_ Asia squeaked, her native tongue pouring quickly from her lips. Jazz laughed, pressing his hand against her back in a hand-hug. Asia sniffled, wiping away the happy tears streaming down her face. The last person who bothered to speak Portuguese to her had been her Godfather, but she hadn't heard from him in months.

It was nice to know someone bothered to care.

* * *

><p><em>Would you prefer to speak Portuguese?<br>Yes! Yes! Nobody cares to speak my native tongue to me! _


	14. Snapshots On The Base

This chapter-and the next will just be little oneshots of the girls first stay with the Autobots (:

(: Read and Review

* * *

><p>"Are you emoting less sadness?" Barricade asked Bri, who was happily sitting on his knee plate. The two were sitting on the shore together as they had a week ago. Bri's legs were swinging, the ocean spray hitting her skin in a refreshing, cool mist.<p>

"A little bit. I never thanked you. So...thanks." Bri said softly, smiling up at the red eyed mech.

"For what? I have done nothing that I would not do again." He said honestly, staring down at the small girl. She shrugged, turning her eyes to the horizon.

"Just for…making me feel better. I like you." She said confidently, although a small flush did dust her cheeks.

"…I find myself enjoying you as well." 'Cade said slowly, as if the words were foreign to him. Bri turned and smiled up at him, tapping her fingers against his knee plate.

"Does that mean you like me?" Bri asked, turning herself to fully face the seemingly heartless Cybertronian.

"I am able to tolerate you." 'Cade scoffed, hoping the small human wouldn't see through his ruse. He couldn't find it in himself to tell the small human his…."feelings". He couldn't risk her psyche breaking; Bri had already lost her creators. He might have been her spark mate, but he was also her guardian, he had to protect her in mind, body, and soul. The prospect of being forever linked to another being, much less one that isn't of your own species, might push the tiny girl over the edge.

"That means you're my boyfriend." Bri said, fluttering her long lashes at Barricade. A strange noise escaped him, like the sound of squeaking brakes and shuddering gears.

"Most certainly not!" Barricade shouted, after he looked up the word's definition on the human's world wide web. Even though deep inside he wished so, he wasn't going to let that girl get to him.

"You don't have a choice! You're my boyfriend." Bri said knowingly, turning away from the fumbling Barricade.

"I repeat: No." 'Cade said evenly, crossing his arms.

"You protest too much. Boyfriend."

"No."

"Boyfriend."

"I said no."

"Honey bunches boyfriend."

"Stop."

"….."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome…boyfriend." Bri whispered the final word, covering her mouth with her hands as she giggled wildly. 'Cade sighed, but let a soft smile grace his face.

As long as it made his Bri happy.

* * *

><p>Scampering away from setting up Saoirse and Optimus for a little one-on-one, Gentle eventually found herself lost in the maze that was considered a base. Her three inch black pumps clicked against the glossy ground as she raced around, but she couldn't seem to find her way.<p>

Huffing, Gentle was about to call out for help when the sound of hissing joints and metal hitting the ground caught her ears. Following the sound, Gentle found herself in the pathway of the hulking Ironhide. Perking up, Gentle pattered towards the large weapon's specialist and wove between his feet.

"Excuse me..Exc- Excuse me! Mr. Ironhide!" Gentle called softly, making the large mech stop and glare down at the small human. She smiled up at him, but he was clearly not amused.

"What is it flesh bag?" Ironhide snapped at the tiny female. Gentle flinched, not used to being talked to like that. Ironhide watched the small female twitch and noted the rise of fear and adrenaline in her bloodstream. He felt bad for startling the human named Gentle, but he had been in a hurry to get to the weapons room.

"I..ah..Could you tell me where I could find Lennox?" Gentle asked as happily as she could. Ironhide snorted, but nodded his head.

"He's in the East wing." Ironhide said snappily, turning his shoulder to head into the weapons room.

"Where are we now?" Gentle tried to call him back, waving her arms above her head to try and grab the weapon specialist's attention.

"You do not even know where we are? And you call yourself a spy?" Ironhide scoffed, raising a metal eye ridge at the brown haired human. Gentle's eye brows shot up high onto her forehead and she immediately froze up.

She was one of the USA's best and brightest! She had an IQ score of 167, ranking in the genius level of intelligence! Gentle flipped her hair over her shoulder, spun on her stiletto pumps, and left down the hallway without so much as a wave.

"Flesh bag! Where are you going?" Ironhide called, watching the female sashay down the hall like she owned it. Gentle didn't bat an eyelash at the booming voice, but she did lift her hand to him, and flip him the bird.

* * *

><p>"Do you think the others are getting along?" Kate asked, laying on 'Bee's hood. The couple were off in the alcove that 'Bee had found, basking in the sun that beamed into the warm cave. 'Bee was happy to have the rest and was even happier to have the blonde haired girl lounging on his hood in her bikini top and short shorts.<p>

"I believe so." 'Bee hummed to satisfy his mate's slight worry. "There won't be any problems, Firefly."

"Hmm..I'm not worried about problems Bumble." The blonde sighed, stretching out on the warm metal.

"Then don't sweat anything. Although seeing Optimus and Seer talk is very laughable." 'Bee chuckled, his voice pouring from the radio, the window's of his Camero form rolled down. Kate laughed, rolling off her back and onto her stomach.

"'Bee.." Kate said softly, her cheek pressing softly against 'Bee's hood. Bumblebee revved his engine in response, waiting for his small mate to respond.

"What's going to happen? I've got to go home eventually…I want you to come with me.." The girl said, her wet eyes blinking sadly at the windshield of the yellow and black car.

"Kate..we haven't known each other for long..and we have been together for an even shorter amount of time." 'Bee said, each word brimming with confidence. "But I do love you. I'm a different race, but we have emotions, and what I feel for you has no words, but the closest word has to be love. You're my love and in my culture that makes you my mate. Mates do not leave one another."

Kate let the tears go, quickly wiping them away with the back of her palm. She nodded, short blonde locks bobbing wildly.

"Mates don't leave." Kate whispered for self-security. 'Bee hummed in agreement, internally smiling at the small female. Kate forced herself up, sitting on her knees and staring into the Camero.

"'Bee..maybe we should go back to your hanger." Kate whispered, vocal chords dropping multiple octaves. The Camero bounced up and down in a 'yes' like manner, popping the car door open for the blonde. Kate slowly and gracefully slid from the hood. She twirked her hips as she sauntered into the car, somehow pulling off sexy with two robotic limbs.

'Bee's engine revved as the seat belt buckled over Kate, and the two were suddenly careening out of the alcove, back towards the base.

* * *

><p><em>"Kate…Kaaaaaate<em>." Bri whispered, tip toeing around the open hangar that the girls, and Sam, had been given to sleep in. Clean looking cots lined the walls, each had soft blankets and pillows that didn't smell like they were washed alongside grimy uniforms. The youngest girl peeked at each of the beds, Gentle, Saoirse, Asia, Sam and Mikaela were all asleep, snuggled away in their beds.

Sniffling, the young blond finally came to Kate's bed. The sheets and blanket were ruffled, but Kate was nowhere to be seen, not even underneath the bed. Huffing, Bri tip toed out of the hanger, hoping no one with a gun was prowling the halls at night. The hallways were all dark, the only illumination came from red lights that lined the walls every twenty feet or so.

Bri's sweatpants swept along the floor as she set off down the hall. The Autobots were staying in the other hangars that lined the hallways. Maybe Kate's boyfriend would know where she was. Quietly drifting towards the hangar that was labeled 'Bumblebee', Bri opened the door soundlessly. She blinked multiple times to try and adjust to the darkness, and what she saw made her smile.

'Bee was spread out on the floor on his back, optics dark with stasis. Upon his helmet was a little bundle of cloth, metal and blonde hair. Kate was asleep on the top of 'Bee's helm, wrapped up in a yellow and black checkered sheet. Kate was snoring softly, her mouth wide open and drooling slightly on 'Bee's yellow helm. Feeling calmed by the fact that Kate hadn't run off into the desert, Bri left the room and started walking back down the hallway.

"_Backe, backe Kuchen, Der Bäcker hat gerufen! Wer will gute Kuchen backen, Der muss haben sieben Sachen:"_ Bri sang, swaying back and forth as she slowly made her way back to her bed. Just as she was about to sing the next lyric, she was cut off by her guardian.

"You should be in stasis, Brichanna." Barricade said quietly, his head poking out of the hangar he had been given. Bri stopped singing but didn't stray from her spot in the middle of the hallway.

"I woke up from a bad dream and Kate wasn't there. She's with 'Bee. I was just…heading back to bed." Bri said softly, pointing towards the hangar that she and the other humans were sleeping in. Barricade's red optics stared down the curly blonde girl, pinpointing clear signs of deception.

"I will watch you to your door." Barricade said, leaning against the frame of the large doorway. Bri was about to protest, but knew there was no chance of victory. Spinning on heel, she sluggishly made her way over to her hangar. Stopping at the door way, she turned back to face the ex-'Con.

"Good night, boyfriend." She whispered, slinking into the hangar. 'Cade hummed, nodding his head and watching Bri slowly dissipates into darkness. He knew she'd be sneaking out as soon as he stepped back into his room, but there was not much he could do. If his charge chose to roam about at night like a nocturnal creature, those were her wishes. He was not going to tell his charge what she can and cannot do (within reason, of course).

Stepping back into the hangar, Barricade's sensors indicated Bri's heat furniture sneaking back into the hallway. Sighing, 'Cade used his sensors to view Bri's form quietly sprint down the hallway. She was headed back towards the beach.

Shaking his helm, the dark armored ex-'Con sat back down on his berth. He'd lent a listening audio to the little orphaned girl as often as he could, but 'Cade knew from personal experience that sometimes you had to sort your problems out in solitude.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, civilians." Lennox greeted the table of teens, all drearily munching on breakfast. Sam grumbled out a hello, cheeks stuffed with home fries and ketchup. All the ladies sleepily said hi to the brown haired leader. Lennox laughed, waving to a few of his soldiers who greeted their commander.<p>

"Having a good morning Mr. Lennox?" Saoirse said, the only one at the table to who was remotely awake.

"Yes ma'me. We're still workin' on getting you guys home, it looks like Brichanna and Mikaela will definitely be the first to get clearance." Lennox said happily, to which many at the table let out a breath of relief. If the government was going to send a few of them back home at a time, at least all of them were going home at some point. Saoirse dabbed at her lips with a napkin, glancing up at the general politely.

"Mr. Lennox, I have a very important mission that needs to be accomplished. I have to be in Chernobyl by tomorrow." The blue haired girl said, watching the much taller man stall a moment.

"W-well…You'll have to talk to Prime about that. I've already tired all my connections. I'm sorry if it's not doable." Lennox said awkwardly. Saoirse mismatched eyes narrowed in irritation, a flush upon her ample cheeks.

"I have missions to do. This is national security." Saoirse said seriously, trying not to step on Lennox's toes. Lennox sighed, shaking his head.

"You've gotta talk to Optimus, Seer. If I could help you, I would, but I've exhausted all my connections to the higher ups just trying to get you all cleared. Give Optimus the contact to your commanding officer, and he'll see what he can do." Lennox said, giving the teens a polite nod and spun on heel. Saoirse huffed, throwing her napkin down and standing to her full 4'8 height.

"Going to go lick the boots of authority." Saoirse sneered, dusting off her ratty old jeans and stalking off towards a hangar that had been designated as the Prime's office. Her black, knee high combat boots jangled as the buckles clanked against each other. Saoirse made her way to the massive hangar. Why did this place have so many empty and unused hangars?

"Mr. Prime." Saoirse said, knocking on the metal hangar. A deep 'Come in' came from inside the office and Saoirse used the human sized door to enter.

"Mr. Prime, I must ask a favor of the utmost importance." Saoirse said, stepping into the office confidently. Optimus sat at a large desk crafted out of metals and devices that looked like large tablets seemed to be stacked on the desk. The desk was lined with cat walks, so that a human would be able to be eye level with the behemoth. Rushing up the cat walks speedily; Saoirse was quickly seated optic to eye with the Autobot commander.

"What can I be of assistance with, Seer?" Optimus asked, dropping one of his glowing tablets. Saoirse visibly released her tension with a deep exhale. She had to remind herself that she had seen him as a promising leader, not like the other two faced authority figures she had met in her line of work.

"I need immediate clearance to leave. I have a job to do, and I need to be in Chernobyl by tomorrow's sun set. I have the contact information for my boss." The blue haired double agent said quickly, producing a pristine sheet of paper with phone numbers, fax numbers and email addresses. Prime took the small piece of paper between two of his fingers, being careful not to accidentally destroy the piece of paper.

"I shall contact your leader as soon as he responds to the email." Prime said, setting the paper down on his desk. Saoirse blinked, staring wide eyed at the red, blue and white armored 'Bot.

"You..You've sent an email to Mr. Jerris?" Saoirse asked, confused. How had Optimus known to email Mr. Jerris before? Had he looked up her file or something?

"I just did. I am able to send email. I processed the email address you just provided me, created a response, and sent the message." Prime said as if it was the most typical thing in the world.

"Just now? You were able to email my boss…with your mind?" Saoirse asked, watching the 'Bot smile.

"Yes. If your leader does not respond within three hours, I shall call the phone numbers you have provided. Is there anything else I can do for you, Seer?" Prime asked kindly, leaning back in his massive chair. Saoirse was surprised that she didn't have to fight with the large 'Bot, shook her head dumbly.

"Thank you, Prime." Saoirse said sincerely, bowing her head. Prime smiled, his face plates lifting up pleasantly.

"Please, you must call me Optimus. Prime is so…serious. We are friends." Optimus said calmly, sending those waves of a drug like calm washing over the blue haired double agent.

That was the first time Saoirse remembered genuinely smiling at an authority figure.


	15. Blue Tinted Sun Glasses

I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. I'm in my second year of college, and it's more than a little time consuming, plus the added woe of writers block.

Anywho, I'm still working (:

(: Read and Review

* * *

><p>"B-but..I don't wanna leave." Bri whined, frowning up at Lennox. Bri and Mikaela had been cleared to head back home, and the pale blonde girl was anything but happy about it. She was going home to an empty house, leaving her cousin, her friends, and her "boyfriend".<p>

"Miss Banghart, you and Miss Banes are civilians and we've been given orders to send you both back home. Miss Northman has also been given clearance to leave the base for her work." Lennox sighed, trying not to look at the pouting girl. Seer snorted and rolled her eyes at the use of her last name, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't wanna leave 'Cadie." Bri whispered, turning her head and glancing towards the ex-'Con. Barricade was helping Ironhide and some of the humans stack boxes of raw metal for Ratchet's use.

"Bri, Barricade might be your guardian, but N.E.S.T cannot risk having him out in the real world 24/7 just yet. He's still a bit of a flight risk." Lennox said, not noticing the ex-'Con flinch a tad. His Cybertronian hearing made Barricade able to listen in on every conversation in the large hanger, and the ex-'Con was honing in on the talk between his charge and Lennox.

"'Cade won't do nothing bad." Bri whimpered softly, batting her long lashes up at the soldier. Behind her, Mikaela clung to Sam's arm, nervous about being separated from her own boyfriend.

"How we wish it was as easy as taking your word for it." Lennox sighed, shaking his head. 'Cade sighed, hot air pushing out his vents in slight irritation. The imminent separation of him and his charge was obviously upsetting her. With long, striding steps, 'Cade made his way over to the pack of humans.

"Brichanna..I shall escort you back home." 'Cade said to the blonde girl, who was too close to tears in Barricade's opinion. Bri sniffled, shouldering her bag nervously.

"R-really? You'll bring me home?" Bri asked nervously, knuckling her watering, mismatched eyes. 'Cade sighed again, nodded, and folded down into his vehicle form. Mikaela clung to Sam harder, not wanting to ride in the robot that had been dead set out to kill them only a few days ago.

"Miss Banes, you can be driven home by one of our soldiers." Lennox said, noticing Mik's eyes warily watching the police cruiser. With a deep sigh of relief from Sam, the two mates were off to find Mik a ride back home. Seer sighed, turning and starting to follow Sam and Mik.

"Seer! Don't move. You've got a different ride to the airport, where you'll be getting onto a flight straight to your destination." Lennox said, smirking as the small bluenette frowned, cocking her head to the side.

"Another jeep?" Seer asked, watching Bri jump into the front seat of 'Cade's police cruiser form and zoom off of the base.

"Not exactly." Lennox joked, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking. Seer sighed, confused by his strange behavior. Seer heard the strange noise, like steam pushing through pipes and metal crunching.

"One ride to the closest public air hanger." A booming voice said from behind her, making Seer cringe.

"It's called an airport, Optimus, an airport." Lennox corrected, laughing lightly. Seer groaned, staring down at her boots.

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p>"'Cade...are you ever going to come back?" Bri asked solemnly, her feet bare and kicked up on top of 'Cade's dashboard. The young girl was too comfortable inside his interior, having kicked off her shoes and let down her hair as soon as she sat down in the driver's seat. 'Cade didn't let Bri drive him of course, and his tinted windows made sure no one could see that Bri was lounging in the seat instead of driving.<p>

"Come back where?" Barricade asked, slowing down a bit. As much as he hated to admit it, a part of 'Cade didn't want to leave his charge alone. Without these "parents", the girl had no one to watch over her. 'Cade had entrusted that small, blue haired woman with his girl's safety, but she wasn't even returning home with Bri. The only one able to care for his charge was Sam's little mate.

It could be worse, he supposed.

"Come back. Like, Bee's gonna come back with Kate and Sam. Are you gonna come back to me?" Bri asked softly, tapping her small fingers against his radio dials. 'Cade was quiet for a moment while his processors turned and tumbled for his answer.

"You are my charge. As soon as Prime clears me, I shall return to you." 'Cade answered softly, changing lanes as the two neared the exit on the highway.

"Okay." Bri whispered, her eyes drooping and a dopey smile on her face. "Thank you, you're a good boyfriend." Bri yawned, nuzzling into the soft leather of 'Cade's upholstery. As quietly as he could, 'Cade turned on a soft country station and made sure the temperature in his interior was "cozy" enough for his girl.

"'Cade?" Bri whispered, her eyes fluttering to fight against sleep.

"Hm?" Cade hummed, taking a turn on the highway with skilled ease.

"Are you gonna be an Autobot now, like Optimus and Bee?" Bri whispered against the dark leather of his seat. 'Cade's processors stalled for a millisecond as he thought about his response.

"Most certainty not. I am not an Autobot. I might not be an active Decepticon, but I shall never be an Autoscum." 'Cade answered quickly and vehemently. The meer thought of willingly joining the 'Bots for anything other than saving his own metal plating disgusted him.

"Oh." Bri muttered, her lips brushing against the soft leather of 'Cade's interior. "I..I don't think I can have a boyfriend who isn't a good guy. Sorry, but we can always be friends." Bri sounded somber at first, but then her tone turned chipper and happy.

Barricade's form shuddered, as if he was driving over a gravel road. Bri didn't seem to notice the shaking and pressed her head against 'Cade's leather seat. 'Cade sensed the girl's breathing deepen and her body relax as she slipped into a light stasis.

'Cade was shocked, to say the least. After all the begging, nagging, and persistence from the little blonde about being her "boyfriend", and he was awed that she could, as the humans say, "end it", in a single question, in a matter of seconds, and with a smile on her face.

He decreased his speed as he calculated that they were halfway to his girl's home. His decrease in speed was because of his desire to attempt to pay attention to those human "speeding markers", not because he wanted to stretch out the time he had left with his blonde.

He needed to calculate a plan.

* * *

><p>"List, in order, the typical path of education for a human. Go." Seer said, reclining in Optimus' front seat. "No looking up the answers." She mused as a final thought, daring Optimus to cheat again on one of her little quizzes.<p>

"Preschool, Kindergarten, Elementary, Junior High, High School, and College." Optimus answered, speeding along the highway towards the airport. He had been getting better at answering Seer's quizzes about human customs and oddities.

"Good, unless they're home-schooled. Snacks that are sold at the movie theater?" Seer hummed, toying with one of the chains on her shorts. The_ click click_ of her rings tapping against her chains gave her a calming effect, something akin to an obsessive compulsion.

"..Popped corn, chocolate, cake, and..maple syrup?" Optimus answered slowly, irritated that he wasn't "allowed" to look up answers on the humans World Wide Web. Seer had called it "cheating", but being able to connect to outside information was a natural ability for his processor.

"Half right. No cake or maple syrup. Oh, and its popcorn, not popped corn." Came the bluenette's lazy drawl, after which she took a deep sigh and pressed her temple against the cool window.

"I do not see much of a difference between the two terms, but I shall take your word on it." Optimus chuckled softly, his sensors reading the blunette's body language. The bluenette refrained from quizzing the Autobot leader about human culture, her facial features becoming thoughtful and melancholic.

"Your commander is sending you off on a dangerous mission...yet" Optimus mused, watching Seer from his rear view mirror, the mirror tinted the same blue shade as his optics. "..Yet you seem..uncaring. Relaxed. Are you ill-informed of this mission, or experienced? Are you well prepared?"

Seer's nostrils flared in irritation, but she didn't snap. Prime's words were simply inquisitive, and held no taint of mocking. His strange curiosity bewildered her. No one had ever really asked her if she was ready for a mission before. Everyone, including her group of trusted friends, had always assumed that she was always ready, or as Kate called her "bred and born ready".

"I'll be fine. I've always been fine, I'll always be fine." She answered shortly, watching the deserted landscape zoom past them.

"Similar thoughts have become the fall for many a great warrior. Be on your guard." Prime said softly, a tense tone in his words. Seer snorted, rolling her blue and grey orbs.

She would always be fine, because she had been through the worst, and therefore: was always prepared for the worst.

* * *

><p>Kate's POV:<p>

"Kate..c'mon, wake up!"

Groaning, I managed to open my eyes and wince up at Gentle. My friend looked like she swallowed a bag of crack and chased it with tequila. Gentle was smiling like a lunatic; her mismatched purple eyes were wide and sparkling.

"Get up!" She cheered like we were going off to join the circus. She dug her nails into my hands and dragged me away from my spot on the couch in the hangar that had been designated as the break room. My metal foot made that annoying clunking noise on the floor as I was dragged into the large garage where the Autobots usually spent their time together.

"C'mon, don't be a wet blanket. You're like the stripper with only two limbs that works the pole during the day." Gentle said randomly, cackling wildly.

Great, my lack of limbs has opened be up to a bunch of crippled stripper jokes.

All the Autobots were parked in the garage in their vehicle forms, being checked over by Ratchet. But the thing that stuck me as odd was the people that I've never seen before that dotted the room. A large man with tanned skin and covered in scars approached us first.

The man was about 6'4, and his left eye was destroyed by a large, thick scar that ran down his face. His functioning eye was neon blue; the other was a pale, listless blue. He was wearing dog tags around his neck, and he looked to be around late 20's, the same age as Lennox. Gentle seemed to know this man, seeing as she snorted at him as he approached, turning her eyes away from him in a clear sign of dislike.

"Good morning Kate, Gentle." The man said, his voice deep.

"Uhh..Hi dude." I said, peering around the bulky man. Three other men were lounging around the guy's car forms, and I really didn't like the way that one guy was using 'Bee as a lounge chair. The guy was slim; reaching what looked like around 6'0. He had long, sunshine blonde hair and peachy skin. I couldn't really tell what the guy's tattoos were from far away, but he had two red tattoos on each of his upper arms.

"Dude?" The large man before me asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who the hell is that on my boyfrieeeeend's car. My boyfriend's car. And who the hell are you?" I saved myself, glaring up at the massive man. He laughed, letting his arms drop.

"We've met previously, flesh bag."

I snapped up to get a closer look at the man. That scar that sliced his eye..that dark brown hair..the dog tags, one reading 'Ironhide' and the other held the Autobot symbol.

"Ironhide…?" I asked, blinking up at the human version of the angry weapons specialist. The man snorted, a large smile crossing his face.

"Bumblebee, your mate isn't as mentally disabled as I thought." The human version of Ironhide laughed, the blonde man laying on 'Bee's hood glared in his direction and began to march over.

"They're called holoforms." Gentle said excitedly, bouncing up and down. "They're like holograms, but they're made of actual mass. You can even punch them!" Gentle said, slugging Ironhide on the shoulder. The large man grumbled down at my friend, sneering lightly.

"So..you're like..projecting yourself into a human form." I asked, looking up to Ratchet who was checking up on Optimus' truck form. Ever since dropping Seer off at the airport a few days ago, Optimus had become uncharacteristically..day-dreamy would be the best way to describe it. The massive leader could be caught staring off into space, smiling with a dopey look on his face.

"Pretty much." Ratchet mumbled, turning one of his fingers into a torch, and began working on one of Optimus' chrome pipes. The blonde man had come closer now and I could get a better look at him now. He had bright blue eyes that literally glowed and he looked around 19 years old. He had a large scar that went across his throat, like it had been slit with a jagged knife. The two red tattoos on his upper arms were actually Autobot symbols, matching on each of his deltoid muscles.

"Kate.." The boy whispered, looking down at me with those glowing orbs.

"Bumbles.." I said, looking up at the humanized form of my Bumblebee. He came closer, wrapping his arms around me and lifting me into his chest. I felt him sigh, the hot air running along my shoulder. I nuzzled my nose into the warm muscle that lined this form and smelt 'Bee. He smelled just like the inside of his Camero form does, like leather, warm leather and the lingering smell of that fruit punch car tree that Sam had placed inside.

"This is comforting." 'Bee said softly, holding me tighter to his chest.

"Yeah…Different. I kinda like it though." I laughed, looking up at 'Bee. I unwound my hand from around his waist and brought my hand up to his neck. I ran my finger tips along the slit across his throat, realizing that this must be the wound that had destroyed 'Bee's vocal chords for so long. 'Bee stretched his neck out, presenting more of the scarred flesh.

Just as I was about to ask about more scars, a loud alarm began to blare.

"What the hell is that?!" I yelped, wrapping my arms around 'Bee and looking around wildly. 'Bee and Ironhide began to laugh loudly as Ratchet and Jazz began racing around, shouting out in Cybertronian.

"Someone's answering Prime's call." Ironhide said, his head nodding towards the roof.

"I'm assuming more Autobots, not Decepticons." Gentle said, sending a semi-freezing glare towards Ironhide. The weapon's specialist's holoform chest seemed to try and puff out in confidence, but another glare from Gent had his form dissipating into a million glittering particles.

"Woah…He evaporated." I said, watching the dust glimmer. Ironhide's true form woke up from the stasis and he revved his engine, zooming out of the hanger.

"He's going after Sideswipe. He's a good 'bot." 'Bee assured me with a smile and a tilt of his head. I recalled the name Sideswipe from 'Bee's stories of Cybertron, he was one of Bee's buddies before the war, one of the last 'bots to be made, just a few "years" before Bumblebee's own creation. 'Bee had told me he was a big trouble maker, but he was trustworthy and a very funny mech.

"When's he gonna land?" I asked, guessing Sideswipe was going to come to Earth just like the others had. Just as I spoke, 'Bee's grip on me tightened and the ground shook. A large boom shook the base, knocking some soldiers off their feet and onto their behinds. As soon as the shaking stopped, 'Bee's holoform dissipated into a cloud of shimmering dust, and his true form returned to life.

"He's here?" I asked, yelping as 'Bee scooped me up into his hand and raced down the hall. Screaming, I almost fell out of 'Bee's colossal hand when he jerked to a stop outside by a steaming crater. Slowly, the filthy looking metal meteor began to unfurl, a sleek looking creature starting to appear.

'Bee let out a few clicks and what sounded like static, causing Sideswipe to leap from his crater. He stood wobbly on two pedes and greeted 'Bee with a few Cybertronian noises. 'Bee chirped happily, thrusting me into Sideswipe's face.

A few more clicks were exchanged and Sideswipe's helm bowed down in a slow nod.

"Hello, little half organic."

* * *

><p>"It good to have you back, Seer." Asia sighed, throwing her arm over her smaller friend's shoulders. The double agent had just been picked up at the airport, her mission having been completed in a matter of five, short days.<p>

"'S good to be back, As." Seer laughed, letting a rare, large smile come to her features. The tall Amazonian smiled, squeezing Seer closer to her side. Asia liked when Seer wore her heeled boots, making her 4'8 frame seem like she was 5'3, it made it easier to wrap her arm around her shoulders.

"Was 'de mission hard? Of course not, you float through like graceful parrot." Asia laughed, watching Seer's features brighten at her blotchy English.

"I think you need to give me more English lessons." The tall beauty said with a deep laugh. Seer answered with her own chiming laugh, patting her friend on the back.

"You're doing beautifully, As." Seer sighed, her boots clanking against the newly waxed floor. Seer had been ordered back to the base after her mission in Chernobyl, which the bluenette did not like.

Barricade did not like that the double agent was back either, he had placed a lot of trust in Seer to watch over his charge while he was gone. The ex-Con had thought that the bluenette would be sent home to watch his charge, but he was sorely mistaken. Now that she was back at the base, the only one around to watch his charge was "Sam's pathetic first mate".

"You positive? I feel like I have a shaky grip on this English. The word composition, it so different. Augh.._anyway_, Optimus seem to be happy with you return." Asia said lightly, peering out of the corner of her eye to see her friend's reaction. Seer's eyes flashed with genuine surprise and maybe a little bit of affection, then the cold mask of fake disgust flashed over her lovely face. Seer snorted, tugging on her spiked collar and it made Asia look her friend up and down.

Asia always loved Seer's sense of fashion, Seer's fashion was like one of those girls that could take on an army of professional wrestlers. Seer always wore dark clothes and boots covered in spikes, chains and studs. Asia tried to dress like her little blue haired friend, but she felt like one of those dominatrix type ladies.

"He's a very nice..robot." Seer said, eyes flashing towards the Autobot medical hanger. All the 'bots were there mulling around in their holoforms, practicing being human if ever the need should arise. The certain leader they were talking about was currently speaking to Lennox, arms crossed over his massive chest.

"His human form is certainly…a piece of work." Asia hummed, taking in the large, auburn headed man.

Just like Optimus' robot form, his human form was taller than all the other holoforms. Optimus was massive, about seven feet tall, muscles large yet somehow sleek at the same time, the perfect warrior. Optimus had short, ruffled bright red hair, just like the red flames that were painted on his alternative mode. He was perfectly tanned, with scars dotting every inch of skin. One long scar ran from cheek bone to cheek bone, going across his nose. Four jagged scars lined each side of his face from just below his eyes to his jaw, like something had grabbed his cheeks and ripped their nails down his face.

"He's still a robot." Seer said, stealing another glance towards Optimus. The leader had taken off his light blue jacket, revealing a navy blue muscle shirt and more tanned skin. It looked like blue flames and strange blue symbols were tattooed into the tanned skin. Optimus' glowing blue eyes were bright and seemingly were aware of everything around him.

"So?" Asia asked, tilting her head and shooting a glance towards Jazz's holoform, a man of six feet, with beautiful olive skin and shaggy brown hair. Jazz's eyes were hidden behind a pair of blue tinted sun glasses, just like his visor.

"You like him?" Seer asked her tall friend, nudging her hip against Asia's. Asia hummed, shrugging her shoulders.

"I dunno. Maybe. You like the big man, I know." Asia said proudly, puffing out her chest. Seer sighed, rolling her eyes at her foreign friend's antics. Somewhere deep inside, a small nip of worry bit at her heart.

What if she really did like the big man?


	16. Updating This Story as of 12414

Hey guys!

Or those few who are still checking up on this story!

Looking back on this story a few years after I've first posted (and after my writing has gotten a bit better), I've decided that Automatic Transmission could be better! I'm not going to scrap it, but I'm going to begin to update it (as I am with a few of my other stories.)

I'm updating before I begin to post new chapters because I believe that I can't put good writing on top of semi-good writing.

I'll date the new, updated chapters each time I fix them. I'll also update on the summary of the story, so keep an eye out. There will be some large changes, and I'll be taking out some OC's (some permanently, some for a brief time. I feel like they all came out at once, which is just too convenient for the story.)

Anywho, thanks for all those who are still interested in this story (:

Much love,

Kate


End file.
